<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TVD Paradox by Delilah1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709277">TVD Paradox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah1990/pseuds/Delilah1990'>Delilah1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaeson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Freya Mikaelson/Keelin Malraux - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie Endgame, Jo survived the wedding, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, Lizzie Saltzman/MG - Freeform, Malivore - Freeform, Mikaelson Institute, Paradox, The Heretics - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah1990/pseuds/Delilah1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How would TVD timeline change if instead of Jo dying at the wedding, Alaric died instead. How much would change, and how much would stay the same?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'LL WED YOU IN THE GOLDEN SUMMERTIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Normally I don't publish a second fic while I still have one I'm currently working on, but I suddenly came up with this idea for a new fic, and I just had to get it out of my system. And since I don't know when I'll be finished with my other fic, I didn't want to risk this draft getting deleted so, hope you enjoy fic.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alaric and Jo's wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Normally I don't publish a second fic while I still have one I'm currently working on, but I suddenly came up with this idea for a new fic, and I just had to get it out of my system. And since I don't know when I'll be finished with my other fic, I didn't want to risk this draft getting deleted so, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'LL WED YOU IN THE GOLDEN SUMMERTIME</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Jo walks, escorted by her father, and everyone turns to watch them meet Alaric, bridesmaids, and groomsmen at the altar. Once everyone is in position the guests take their seats, and the reverend begins her sermon. Alaric is stunned speechless by the sight of Jo, and they both beam at each other. "Welcome, family and friends, on this magical evening to the wedding of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin. Josette and Alaric have prepared their own vows." The reverend turns to Jo. "Jo, you may begin." Jo takes a deep breath and looks Alaric in the eye.</p><p>"Alaric Saltzman, the first time I met you I thought you looked like Indian Jones." Alaric smiles widely at that. You are everything I could have ever asked for. You are kind, yet fierce. You're smart, but also an idiot." Everyone chuckles at this. "Your loyal, and you protect the ones you care about with everything you have." Tears start to fall from Alaric's face. "After everything I went through I never expected to meet you, but I'm so glad I did. I'm thankful everyday for you. And I cannot wait to start our life together." The reverend looks to Alaric to begin his vows, but Alaric is stunned silent.</p><p>"Alaric?" The reverend questions.</p><p>"Oh wow, that's a tough act to follow." Everyone laughs. "Neither one of us should be here right now. We've spent our life dodging fate and beating the odds." Alaric stops suddenly and gasps loudly, he has a pained look on his face. This alarms Jo.</p><p>"Alaric?" Alaric starts to sway on his feet as blood pours from his chest as though he's been stabbed. "Oh my god, Alaric!" He falls forward and Jo catches him, revealing Kai behind him with a bloody hunting knife in his hands.</p><p>"I was gonna wait till the 'death do us part' bit, but it seemed a little on the nose. Am I right?" Kai asks as he stands on the alter facing all the guests.</p><p>          Jo is on her knees holding a dying Alaric in her arms. Damon attempts to rush Kai, but Kai holds up his hand and magically creates a high pitched noise that incapacitates everyone at the wedding. All the vampires in attendance grab their ears and scream in pain, as Kai smiles satisfied with himself.</p><p>"Miss me? No? Oh well." Kai says. The noise Kai has magically created is so powerful that all of the glass on the windows shatter. Eventually Jo stands up and grabs hold of Kai in an attempt to stop him, when she grabs hold of Kai, she unexpectedly begins to siphon from him. Both Jo and Kai are shocked by this, but Kai quickly recovers as he begins to siphon from Jo. "I gotta admit Jo, this is...unexpected." Jo begins to scream in pain. "But you know nothing about being a siphon, not like I do." Kai grins at her wickedly.</p><p>          As Kai continues to siphon from Jo, she turns towards Alaric's lifeless body. She's suddenly filled with anger and determination. With her free hand she grips Kai's wrist tightly. She shuts her eyes and concentrates, she begins to siphon from Kai again. At first Kai seems confident he'll out siphon Jo, but he begins to feel his magic draining. He's face distorts and he yells out in pain. He breaks away from Jo's grip. He raises his hand to do a spell, but he doesn't feel his magic. He looks up at Jo angrily.  </p><p>"<em>Phasmatos Somnus</em>." Jo recites and Kai falls to the ground unconscious. Everyone looks at Jo with a shocked expression. </p><p>"How were you able to do that Jo?" Joshua asks.</p><p>"It wasn't me." Jo looks down at her womb, then she looks over at Alaric, who is laying on the floor lifeless. "No." Jo kneels beside him and places his head on her knees. "No, no, no!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HOURS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Kai wakes up chained to a chair he can't get himself out of. He tries for a minute to no avail and then gives up. He looks around and realizes he's still at Jo's wedding, but no one is around him. "Hello? Anybody there?" At first Kai is met with silence, then Jo appears out of the shadows, still in her wedding dress, covered in Alaric blood, Kai smiles at this.</p><p>"It wasn't enough that you killed our siblings, that you merged with Luke and won, that I gave you my magic to save you. No, you still had to come and ruin my wedding, you had to kill the love of my life." Jo says</p><p>"Well in my defense, I would have left you alone, if it hadn't been for Bonnie. All she had to do was listen to my apology and forgive me, but no. She let her anger towards me get the better of her and she trapped me in another prison world. So...I punished her. Alaric was only the first step, I had more planned, but...."  Kai gestures towards the chains. Jo says nothing, she just looks at Kai with an angry expression. "Speaking of which, where is everyone?"</p><p>"You haven't figured it out yet?" Kai looks confused. "None of this feels familiar to you?" Jo continues to ask. Kai remains confused for a moment, until he's hit with a moment of realization.</p><p>"No, no there's no way you'd be able to pull it off. Not without a celestial event." Kai comments.</p><p>"A celestial event is just what's needed to channel the magic to pull this off. But when you have an entire coven, a Bennet witch, and two unborn Gemini twins, well anything is possible Kai." Kai has a worried look on his face. "There's no escape this time. This prison world wasn't created with a celestial event, and the moment I leave here the ascendant created for this world will be destroyed. You will be trapped here forever, alone, with no way out." There is a look of fear in Kai's eyes. "What? No retort?" Kai remains silent. Jo turns to leave the prison world, it is at that moment, that Kai laughs manically, Jo turns back to look at her brother. </p><p>"Tell me Josette, how were you able to siphon my magic from me?" Kai asks, but Jo doesn't answer. "When I told you, you were pregnant I knew there was a possibility you would have twins, that they would be born witches despite the fact that you gave up being one, but this, this I did not see coming."</p><p>"Whatever it is you have to say, I'm not going to listen. The only things that come out of your mouth is lies."</p><p>"Oh, not this time." Jo turns to face Kai. "With all the magic I have, one siphon wouldn't have been enough to overpower me, but two." Jo looks at Kai confused.</p><p>"What are you saying Kai?" Jo asks.</p><p>"You're pregnant with twin siphons Jo. Just.Like.Me." Kai laughs manically, Jo turns and leaves Kai in the newly created prison world. Once she does, like the ascendant is destroyed.</p><p>"Jo?" Joshua starts.</p><p>"Not now dad." Jo looks over at Alaric's dead body. "Whatever you have to say, will have to wait until after we bury Alaric." </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Alaric has just been buried, everyone is standing around his grave in silence. Jo is still crying, she's being comforted by her sister, Liv, and Caroline. Her father Joshua, seems distracted, and everyone else is trying to hold it together for Jo. After some time they leave Alaric's grave and make their way to the Salvatore boarding house. Everyone is sitting in the living room with a drink in hand, except for Jo. Joshua still has the same distracted look and Jo notices.</p><p>"Just ask already." Joshua turns to Jo. "I know you've been waiting to ask, waiting for the right time, but there is never going to be a right time so just ask."</p><p>"What's going on?" Liv asks, and everyone else turns their attention to Jo and Joshua.</p><p>"Dad wants to know how I was able to siphon from Kai."</p><p>"Admittedly, we've all been kinda curious, we're just better at hiding it." Damon comments.</p><p>"Is your child a siphon Jo?" Joshua asks.</p><p>"They both are." Everyone looks shocked.</p><p>"Jo, you're pregnant with twins?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"But, doesn't that mean..." Elena starts, but is interrupted by Liv.</p><p>"They'll have to merge when they turn twenty-two."</p><p>"When Lily attacked Bonnie, she was about to attack me as well, but she stopped when I told her I was pregnant. She listened for the baby's heartbeat and found two. I later confirmed it with an ultrasound and told Alaric." Jo begins to tear up again. "We were supposed to leave after the wedding, we weren't going to tell anyone about the twins, we were gonna hide from the coven so they wouldn't make them merge." </p><p>"Jo, I'm sorry. It's just the way it's always been, it's tradition." Joshua says, Jo stands and walks over to her father.</p><p>"You know what else is tradition in our coven. Treating siphons like abominations, isolating them, and eventually exiling them from the coven." Joshua looks down in shame. "Well guess what, I'm not going to let my children go through that." Joshua looks up. "I'm gonna raise these kids on my own, far from the coven. And I'm going to make sure they never merge." Jo turns and leaves. Joshua attempts to go after her, but is stopped by Stefan.</p><p>"Just give her some time to herself. She's angry, and she's hurt. Anything you say will only anger her more." Stefan tells him. Joshua turns and takes a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TWO HOURS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>Jo is sitting on a bench by herself in town square. She's just staring in the distance with a blank expression on her face, when Joshua approaches. He sits down next to her, Jo does not react.</p><p>"You're right." Jo turns and looks at her father. "Perhaps if we had been kinder to Kai, that night would have never happened. You never would have run away from us, and you'd be happily wed to the man you love." Tears start to fall from Jo's eyes. "I can't change the past, but I can change the future." Jo looks at her father confused. "Come home, Liv and I will help you raise the twins."</p><p>"No dad. Thanks but no. They'll never be accepted by the coven. They'll be mistreated like Kai was..." </p><p>"They won't, not if I have anything to say about it." Jo looks at Joshua confused. "Your children are going to be loved, and if anyone even looks at them the wrong way. They'll have me to deal with." Jo bursts into tears as she pulls her father into a hug. They cling to each other for a few moments before pulling apart.</p><p>"Alright, under one condition."</p><p>"Anything." Joshua says.</p><p>"They are not going to merge. We are going to find a way to stop it from happening."</p><p>"I'm not sure there is a way to stop it Jo."</p><p>"We find a way dad. I already lost Alaric, I don't want to lose one of my children as well."</p><p>"Ok, ok. We'll find a way. I promise we'll find a way." Jo smiles at this. She stands from the bench and extends her hand.</p><p>"Let's go home." Joshua smiles at Jo and takes her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 9 MONTHS LATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jo meets the heretics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">9 MONTHS LATER</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Nine months have passed since the wedding/funeral. During those nine months Jo had been working tirelessly to find any information she could on the Merge. Unfortunately, Jo has yet to find a solution. Despite the coven existing for two thousand years, the history of their coven is limited. Most of it lost throughout history.</p><p>          Jo slams the book she's reading shut when she hears someone approaching her. She turns and sees her father. "What am I going to do dad? I can't find anything on the Merge. All we have is what it is, and how it's done." Jo lets out a sigh as she pushes the book she was reading away from her. </p><p>"Have you heard what's happening in Mystic Falls?" Joshua asks his daughter.</p><p>"No, I've been a little bit preoccupied." Jo replies.</p><p>"It would seem that your brother did not come back from that prison world by himself." Jo looks up at her father surprised.</p><p>"He brought back the Heretics from the 1903 prison world?"</p><p>"Yes." Joshua answers.</p><p>"Well, that can't be good."</p><p>"Actually, it could be a blessing in disguise." Jo gives her father a 'seriously' look. "You're children are going to be born very soon, and shortly after that their going to come into their siphoning ability..." Joshua begins to explain.</p><p>"Pretty sure they already came into their ability. Or have you forgotten what happened with Kai, Liv, you."</p><p>"The point is. We don't know much about their ability, only what we saw Kai do with it. If you don't want your kids to end up like Kai, we need a better understanding of their abilities and how to control them. And their the only other siphoners we know besides Kai." Joshua explains.</p><p>"Their dangerous dad. What makes you think they'd help anyway?"</p><p>"Because we'd be offer them something I doubt they'd be able to refuse." Jo tilts her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MYSTIC FALLS, DAYS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          The scooby gang is at the Salvatore boarding house, along with the Heretics discussing Rayna Cruz. Jo approaches them, at first she goes unnoticed. A minute passes by before Bonnie Bennet looks up and sees a very pregnant Jo approaching them. "Jo?" Jo simply smiles at Bonnie. Bonnie meets her halfway and embraces her in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie breaks from the hug and looks down at Jo's stomach. "Oh my god you're so far along now. When are you due?" Bonnie asks.</p><p>"Very soon." Jo replies.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here. Mystic Falls isn't safe." Elena says as she hugs Jo.</p><p>"I know, I wouldn't be here unless it was important." Jo replies as she pulls away from the hug.</p><p>"Well, not to be rude, but whatever important business you're here for is going to have to wait. We have a vampire hunter on the loose that would put Alaric to shame. No offense Jo." Damon states.</p><p>"I know, that's part of the reason I'm here."</p><p>"Do you know a way to stop Rayna Cruz?" Stefan asks.</p><p>"No, but I do know how to get her out of your hair for good. I just need to talk to your friends first."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Bonnie says.</p><p>"And why not, she's willing to help us with our huntress problem, the least we can do is hear the woman out." Valerie asks confused.</p><p>"Because of your history with her coven." Bonnie replies. At first the Heretics don't understand, then they realize what Bonnie meant.</p><p>"She's from the Gemini coven." Mary Louis states, and Nora vamp speeds in front of Jo.</p><p>"The same coven who called us abominations, exiled us, and then placed us in that prison world."</p><p>"Yes, and now we need your help, well I mainly need your help."</p><p>"And why should we help you?" Valerie asks.</p><p>"Yes, why shouldn't we just kill you where you stand?" Nora asks.</p><p>"You mean besides the obvious?" Jo gestures to her pregnant belly.</p><p>"Guys, she did say she could help us with Rayna Cruz, let's hear her out before dismissing her." Bonnie suggests. The Heretics look at each other, then at Jo.</p><p>"Take a seat then, someone in your condition shouldn't be on your feet for long." Valerie gestures to the couch.</p><p>          Jo sits down. Everyone gathers around Jo as she looks thru her bag, once she finds what she's looking for she takes out an ascendant and places it on the table. The Heretics hiss at Jo and Mary Louis grabs Jo's neck. "We are not going back inside that prison world." Bonnie raises her hands to cast a spell, but before she can, Jo grabs Mary Louis' wrist and begins to siphon from her. "This isn't for you." Jo says, Mary Louis cries out in pain and let's go of Jo. Nora goes to Mary Louis' side and inspects her wrist.</p><p>"You're a siphon?" Nora asks.</p><p>"No, but my kids are." Jo replies. "I'm carrying twin siphons, it's why I'm here asking for your help. Because of how my coven treated siphons we know next to nothing about them."</p><p>"You never learned anything from Kai?" Stefan questions.</p><p>"My coven isolated him, he was never allowed to touch anybody. And let's not forget the fact that he spent almost 20 years in a prison world."</p><p>"So, if you're here asking for our help, and that ascendant is not for us, who is it for?" Mary Louis asks.</p><p>"Rayna Cruz, if she's trapped in a prison world then she can no longer hunt you, or any other vampire for that matter."</p><p>"I'm afraid there are two things wrong with that. The first being that Rayna cannot be affected by magic, and second you need a celestial even to create a prison world." Nora states.</p><p>"That's not necessarily true."</p><p>"What's not necessarily true?" Valerie asks.</p><p>"Both. Rayna can be affected by magic so long as that magic isn't used to harm her. As for your second point, a prison world can be created without a celestial event, Bonnie can attest to that." The Heretics look at Bonnie for conformation.</p><p>"It's true. We channeled the entire coven and Jo's twins to create a prison world to trap Kai in, afterwards we destroyed the ascendant to ensure he could never escape." Bonnie explains.</p><p>"This all sounds good and dandy, but how do you know this will actually work on Rayna, because last time Bonnie used magic on Rayna, she wasn't affected by it." Damon asks.</p><p>"Did you use your magic to cause harm to her?"</p><p>"Well yeah, she was gonna hurt me." Bonnie replies.</p><p>"Whatever spell was used to make Rayna the way she is does have loopholes." Everyone is contemplating what Jo said. "I'm telling you this will work." Jo looks to the Heretics. "Look, I know after what my coven put you through, the last thing you want to do is help me, but you saw what I did, what my kids did. I need your help. Help me and I promise you, you will never live in fear of Rayna Cruz again." The Heretics look to each other and have a silent conversation, after a minute they all nod in agreement.</p><p>"Fine we'll help you." Nora says.</p><p>"But we get this done now." Mary Louis finishes.</p><p>"Aren't you going to need the coven like last time though?" Elena asks.</p><p>"No, because of their vampirism they have an extra power boost, add in Bonnie and my twins, we should be enough."</p><p>"I agree." Bonnie concurs. </p><p>"Then all we have to do is trap Rayna Cruz somehow." Stefan comments.</p><p>"Or, we kill her, and when she wakes up, she'll be in the prison world." Damon suggests.</p><p>"I like that idea." Mary Louis says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TWO HOURS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Stefan is thrown inside an empty Mystic Grill. He lands on a table that breaks underneath him. As he stands on his feet Rayna Cruz enters the Grill. Stefan vamp speeds towards her and attempts to fight her, but because Rayna was created to kill vampires, she gains the upper hand on him. She punches him in the throat, then kicks him in the chest, causing him  to fly into the bar. Stefan tries to get up only to get kicked down again. Rayna flips him over to expose his chest, then she unsheathes her short sword with the phoenix stone embedded in it. "Enjoy living in your own personal hell for all eternity Stefan." Rayna raises her short sword to stab Stefan, but stops short when an arrow pierces her stomach. She turns around, but doesn't see anyone. Another arrow hits her shoulder, it is then that the Heretics, Jo, and the scooby gang appear.</p><p>"I thought Alaric taught you how to use this thing." Damon says to Elena.</p><p>"He did." Elena comments. She attempts to load another arrow into a crossbow, but Damon grabs it and throws it through Rayna Cruz's heart, she falls to the ground and dies.</p><p>"I could have made the shot." Elena deadpans.</p><p>"Sure." Damon looks to Bonnie, the Heretics, and Jo. "Alright, time to see if this actually works." Jo takes out the ascendant from her bag, and Bonnie and the Heretics prepare to do the spell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1 HOUR LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Rayna Cruz's body bursts into flames until she it is nothing but ash, a second later Rayna rises from her ashes and looks around at her surroundings. She's still inside the Mystic Grill, but it is completely empty. She spots some clothing on the bar and quickly puts it on. She looks around the Grill for her short sword, but it is nowhere in sight.</p><p>"Looking for this?" Damon asks as he and Valerie enter the Mystic Grill. He holds up Rayna's short sword for her to see.</p><p>"I suggest you give that back to me." Rayna says in a threatening tone.</p><p>"Afraid you won't be needing it any longer." Valerie states, and Rayna looks at her confused.</p><p>"The last time you and I had a conversation you said, and I quote, 'You've never had had one day off. You want one day without vampires. One free day where you can feel the sun on your face, eat a cheeseburger, watch the ocean. Enjoy a few simple pleasures, for once. And then go to sleep.' End quote." Damon quotes.</p><p>"And now you get to have it, everyday for the rest of your life." Valerie says with a smile.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Rayna asks.</p><p>"You are inside a prison world, a place where you are all alone repeating the same day over and over again." Damon replies.</p><p>"No, that's impossible. I can't be affected by magic."</p><p>"Correction, you can't be affected by magic meant to harm you. Since the spell we casted is meant to banish and not harm, it took effect." Valerie explains.</p><p>"Gotta love loopholes." Damon says with a smile. Rayna gets angry and rushes Damon and Valerie, but they disappear just as she approaches them.</p><p>"No! Nooo!" Rayna shouts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BACK IN THE REAL WORLD</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe that actually worked." Valerie says. </p><p>"Uh, guys." Jo says.</p><p>"We're finally rid of her. After a hundred years we're finally rid of her." Mary Louis says with a smile.</p><p>"Guys." Jo says again.</p><p>"I say we celebrate by getting drunk." Damon suggests.</p><p>"Guys!" Jo shouts and everyone turns to look at her. "I think my water just broke." Everyone looks down and sees a puddle of water on the floor.</p><p>"Uh, uh what do we do the town's empty, the only other hospital there is, is in the next town over." Stefan says and Jo cries out in pain. Valerie vamp speeds towards her.</p><p>"I don't think we have time to get to a hospital anyway."</p><p>"Soo?" Damon asks.</p><p>"I'm going to have the baby here."</p><p>"That's what I thought. I'll leave you all to it, I'm going to step outside."</p><p>"I'll join you." Stefan and his brother turn to leave the Grill.</p><p>"Wait!" Jo exclaims, and they both turn back to Jo. "Call my dad, let him know the twins are coming."</p><p>"Will do." Stefan says, and both he and Damon leave.</p><p>"What do we do? I don't think any one of us has ever delivered a baby before." Caroline asks, slightly freaking out.</p><p>"First you're going to have to lay me down, preferably away from the puddle of water I created." Valerie moves Jo away and helps her lay down on the floor. "I'm going to need one of you to sit behind me and support my back." Caroline vamp speeds behind Jo and does as she says. "Now I'm going to need one of you to deliver my baby, and I need two of you to grab hold of my hands, because I'm going to need something to squeeze."</p><p>"I've got you." Valerie volunteers.</p><p>"Me too." Nora volunteers as well and sits besides Jo. Bonnie and Mary Louis both look at Elena expectedly.</p><p>"What?" Elena asks.</p><p>"You're the only trained medical professional here." Bonnie states.</p><p>"But I haven't even graduated yet." Elena says slightly scared.</p><p>"Afraid you don't have much choice." Mary Louis adds.</p><p>"I'll walk you through it Elena." Elena looks to Jo. "It'll be fine, I trust you." Elena takes a deep breath and kneels in front of Jo. </p><p>"What do we do?" Bonnie gestures towards herself and Mary Louis.</p><p>"Pain management."</p><p>"Got it." Both Bonnie and Mary Louis say at the same time.</p><p>           For the next hour Jo is in labor. Bonnie and Mary Louis cast spells to help Jo relax as much as possible, while also helping her to manage the pain. Jo, in between contractions instructs Elena on what to do. Eventually Elena sees the head of the first twin. "I got a head." Elena says excitedly. "We're going to need something to cut the ambilocal cord, and clean towels to wrap the babies in." Jo says out of breath. "I'll look for something." Mary Louis vamp speeds around the bar until she finds a knife and towels. She does a cleansing spell and vamp speeds over to Elena. "I did a cleansing spell on them." Mary Louis tells her and Elena nods. She places the knife and towels on her lap, while encouraging Jo to continue to push, she does so until the first twin is born. </p><p>"It's a girl, it's a beautiful baby girl." Elena says excited. The baby begins to cry as she wraps the baby in the towel and hands it to Jo, her contractions seem to stop momentarily.</p><p>"Oh my god." Jo says as she looks down at her baby. She stops crying once Jo holds her close.</p><p>"Good job Jo." Caroline says.</p><p>"Alaric and I had discussed names the day before the wedding." Jo looks up at Caroline. "If we had a girl we wanted to name her after your mom."</p><p>"Really?" Caroline asks. Jo looks back down at her baby.</p><p>"Elizabeth Lizzie Laughlin. What do you think?" Jo looks back up at Caroline.</p><p>"That's perfect Jo." Caroline and Jo share a smile, until Jo's contractions come back.</p><p>"Time for the second baby to come out." Elena states.</p><p>"I'll hold Lizzie for you." Bonnie offers and Jo hands Lizzie over to her. </p><p>"Alright Jo push for me, push!" Jo screams out in pain until the second twin is born. "It's another girl Jo."</p><p>"Aww, two girls." Bonnie coos. Elena cuts the ambilocal cord and wraps the second twin in a towel and hands her to Jo.</p><p>"She's not crying, aren't they supposed to cry?" Mary Louis questions.</p><p>"Yes, but her eyes are open and she's breathing." The second twin grabs hold of Jo's finger, she smiles widely at that. "I think she's going to be just fine."</p><p>"What will you name this one?" Nora asks.</p><p>"Alaric once joked that one of the kids should be named after me." Everyone chuckles at that. "So, you'll be Josette Josie Laughlin." Jo tells Josie.</p><p>"Alaric would have really liked that." Elena says.</p><p>"Yeah, she looks like a Josie." Bonnie adds, as she kneels by Jo's side.</p><p>"Just like you look like a Lizzie." Caroline wiggles Lizzie's little toe. Everyone admires the new born twins in silence for a moment.</p><p>"I guess we're sticking around to help after all." Valerie speaks up. Jo turns and gives Valerie a questioning look.</p><p>"We had intended on leaving you in the dust the moment Rayna was defeated, but then you just had to go and have these adorable twins." Nora comments.</p><p>"I guess we have no other choice but to help these little siphons." Mary Louis adds. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Jo look at each other and then burst into laughter. The Heretics looks at each other confused for a moment, then they join in the laughter as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like the Heretics are going to be a part of the twin's lives. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and any changes you think might appear in this fic from the TV series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 4 YEARS LATER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope and Josie meet for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>4 YEARS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          It's been four years since the birth of the twins. Shortly afterwards Jo went back home to Portland, Oregon with the Heretics. While the coven was weary of them, they were still welcomed back. They helped Jo raise the twins, and began training them when they discovered their magic. Presently, Josie is sitting across from her grandfather, hands intertwined. She has her eyes closed in concentration as she siphons from him.</p><p>"Good job Josie." Josie continues to siphon from Joshua, when suddenly there is a loud crash, Josie's eyebrows furrow, but her eyes remain closed, she doesn't see her grandfather grimacing in pain. "Josie you're taking too much." Joshua pulls his hand back from Josie, she looks at him with an apologetic expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Josie apologizes. Joshua offers her a small smile and places a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"It's ok, but remember what your aunts taught you. When you siphon you have to siphon slow and steady, unless..."</p><p>"Unless I'm in a life or death situation."  </p><p>"You also have to remember to concentrate, you can't allow yourself to be distracted, if you allow yourself to be distracted..."</p><p>"My spells become ineffective."</p><p>"And in the case of your siphoning?"</p><p>"I either won't be able to siphon, or I'll siphon too much, like I did just now." Josie looks down in shame. Joshua puts his index finger under Josie's chin and raises it so that she's looking at him.</p><p>"Let's try again, and afterwards I'll teach you a really cool cloaking spell you can show your mom when she gets home." Josie smiles at that and they both hold hands again. Josie begins to siphon from Joshua, only to stop at the sound of another loud crash. </p><p>"Something's wrong with Lizzie."</p><p>          Joshua immediately stands up and head's towards the crashing sound, followed closely by Josie. They enter the kitchen and see Lizzie standing in the middle of it. She's crying, kitchenware is flying all over the place. Cups and plates are being shattered, while a member of the Gemini coven is in the corner trying to avoid getting caught in the middle of it. </p><p>"Lizzie!" Joshua shouts, but Lizzie doesn't hear him. He attempts to approach her, but stops in his tracks when a knife flies by him, barely missing him. </p><p>"Lizzie." Josie calmly calls, all the items flying around the kitchen suddenly stop, Lizzie looks directly at Josie.  </p><p>"I'm sorry." Lizzie cries harder and falls to her knees. All the items in the air fall to the ground, and Josie rushes to Lizzie pulling her into a tight hug, she whispers comforting words to Lizzie. Afterwards Lizzie whispers something back to Josie, she looks at the woman at the corner then back at Lizzie. Her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep in Josie's arms. Josie turns to Joshua as he approaches the twins.</p><p>"She's asleep." Josie tells Joshua.</p><p>"She exhausted the magic she siphoned. Did she tell you what happened? Why was she so upset?" Joshua asks.</p><p>"She siphoned too much from her." Josie gestures to the other witch. "And then she yelled at her and called her an abomination." Joshua looks at the other witch, who stands up straight. Liv suddenly enters the kitchen.</p><p>"I heard crashing sounds." Liv says as she looks around. "Whoa, what happened in here?" Liv then notices a sleeping Lizzie in Josie's arms.</p><p>"Liv, sweetie, can you take the twins to their room, I need to have a conversation with June here."</p><p>"Sure." Liv approaches the twins. "I got her Josie." Josie let's go of Lizzie and Liv picks her up to carry her. "Come on sweetie." Liv extends her free hand towards Josie, she takes it and they leave the kitchen. Joshua looks at June with a stern expression as June approaches him.</p><p>"Please tell me my granddaughter misunderstood you." Joshua starts.</p><p>"After everything your son put the coven through, can you honestly blame me?" June replies.</p><p>"She didn't mean to hurt you June. Remember what the Heretics said, they don't have magic of their own, so when they siphon they can't help themselves, it's going to take time for them to gain control of their siphoning abilities."</p><p>"I know that Joshua, and I understand believe me."</p><p>"Then what's the problem?"</p><p>"I can't help but wonder which one of them is going to turn into the next Kai. This coven has been through a lot Joshua, and the cause of all that is siphons."</p><p>"So, what are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm leaving Portland. I've tried to be opened minded about this, but between them and the Heretics, I just can't. I'm sorry." June turns to leave, but stops at the door. "I'll be back when it's time for them to Merge."</p><p>"There isn't going to be a Merge this time."</p><p>"There will always be a Merge, it's more of a tradition than it is a curse now." June leaves, Joshua let's out a heavy sigh and goes upstairs towards the twins room. When he arrives Lizzie is asleep on her bed, Liv is sitting beside her with Josie's head on her lap. As soon as Josie spots him she sits up from Liv's lap.</p><p>"What happened?" Josie asks.</p><p>"Nothing you need to worry about." Joshua replies, then he takes hold of both of Josie's hands. "How about I teach you that cloaking spell?"</p><p>"But we haven't finished our lesson."</p><p>"After what you did for Lizzie, I think you more than earned it." Josie looks over at Lizzie.</p><p>"What about Lizzie, I don't want to leave her alone."</p><p>"I'll look after Lizzie. Go with your grandpa, the spell he's teaching you is a fun one, trust me." Liv says as she winks at Josie. Josie smiles at that and gets up off the bed. She takes hold of Joshua's hand and they both leave the twins room.   </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>LATER THAT </strong> </span> <b> <span class="u">EVENING</span> </b></p><p> </p><p>          Jo arrives home from work. She's exhausted and tosses her belongings on a nearby table. She then makes her way to the living room and sits down on the couch. She leans her head back and lets out a heavy sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment, when Josie suddenly appears sitting next to her.</p><p>"Hi mommy." Josie greets, and Jo shrieks and jumps off the couch, Josie giggles at this. </p><p>"Josette Laughlin where did you come from?" Jo asks trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"I was sitting right beside you."</p><p>"No you weren't, I would have seen you if you were."</p><p>"I was, I was just cloaked, watch." Josie cloaks herself for a moment, then uncloaks herself. "See?"</p><p>"Did you grandfather teach you that spell?" Jo deadpans.</p><p>"Yes I did, and she executed it perfectly." Joshua approaches from behind the wall and picks Josie up, giving her a proud smile.</p><p>"You're as bad as Mary Louis and Nora. They taught the girls fire spells before they left for New Orleans."</p><p>"When are they coming back?" Josie asks Jo.</p><p>"I don't know, but as soon as I do I'll let you know." Jo rubs Josie's arm in comfort. </p><p>"Alright, now that you showed your mom the spell, it's time for bed." Joshua states.</p><p>"Ok." Joshua carries Josie to her room, they are followed by Jo. Once they get to the twins room, Jo notices Liv sitting beside Lizzie, but doesn't say anything. She pulls Josie's comforter back, she's already dressed in PJ's, so she just hops on the bed. </p><p>"Goodnight sweetie, and good job today. You did really well." Joshua compliments</p><p>"Thanks grandpa." Joshua kisses Josie's forehead and waits outside her bedroom. Liv gets up from Lizzie's bed and kisses Josie on the forehead as well.</p><p>"Night sweet pea." Liv says.</p><p>"Night aunt Liv." Liv leaves the room as well, leaving Jo, Josie, and a sleeping Lizzie.</p><p>"Sorry if I scared you mom."</p><p>"It's ok, just don't make it a habit, I don't think mommy's heart would be able to take it." Jo looks over at Lizzie. "How long has Lizzie been asleep?"</p><p>"A while, grandpa says she exhausted the magic she siphoned."</p><p>"Mmm, well time for you to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok."</p><p>"Ok, goodnight mommy."</p><p>"Goodnight sweetie." Jo kisses Josie's cheek and closes the door. She walks back down to the living room followed by Liv and Joshua.</p><p>"I thought we agreed we weren't going to teach the twins anything extreme until their older." Jo states sternly.</p><p>"The cloaking spell dad taught Josie is a simple one, it's the same one he taught me, it's not extreme at all." Liv defends.</p><p>"That's not what she's talking about." Joshua comments. It's takes a moment for Liv to realize what Jo and Joshua meant. "June was teaching Lizzie today, Lizzie took too much. June got upset at her and yelled at her. Lizzie got emotional and wrecked the kitchen I tried to calm her down, but couldn't. Josie ended up calming her, she's been asleep ever since." </p><p>"What did June say to upset Lizzie so much?"</p><p>"I'd rather not repeat it." Jo nods her head and sits down, already knowing what June said. Liv and Joshua sit opposite of her.</p><p>"Where is she now?"</p><p>"She left, she's not coming back."</p><p>"Good, I never liked her anyway." Liv says.</p><p>"Isn't she our cousin or something?" Jo asks.</p><p>"Distant cousin." Liv adds.</p><p>"Was that all that happened today?"</p><p>"You mean besides the fact that your daughter scared the crap out of you." Liv chuckles despite the pointed look Jo is giving her. "No, nothing else happened."</p><p>"You're lucky I don't have my magic anymore." Liv sticks her tongue out at Jo, Jo does the same to Liv.</p><p>"Behave girls." Joshua states.</p><p>"I'll talk with Lizzie tomorrow before I head to work." </p><p>"That's a good idea." Liv is about to say something when Valerie astral projects in the middle of the living room, startling everyone.</p><p>"Damn it Valerie, I've already reached my quota for heart attacks today." Jo states.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to startle anyone." Valerie apologizes. </p><p>"Josie was just asking when you all would be back." Joshua comments.</p><p>"How's New Orleans, were you able to help your friend?" Liv asks. </p><p>"That's why I'm astral projecting actually."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jo asks, with a slight worry in her voice.</p><p>"The friend we came to help, is Rebekah Mikaelson." Liv, Jo, and Joshua look at each other surprised, then they look to Valerie for further explanation. "I'm not sure how much you know about the Original family, or what's been going on with them lately, but the Hybrid, Klaus had a daughter with a werewolf..."</p><p>"Hayley, I heard from Caroline." Jo interrupts.</p><p>"Right, well it turns out the thing Rebekah needed help with, is getting a magical spirit possessing her niece out of her. They figured since Mary Louis, Nora and I are siphons we'd be able to help. But the spirit possessing the young girl is powerful, the moment we siphoned it out of the child, it went straight back inside her." Valerie explains.</p><p>"Who exactly is this spirit?" Joshua asks.</p><p>"It's the spirit of a Native American witch who is responsible for creating the werewolf curse." Liv whistles at that. Valerie then looks to Jo with a sad expression on her face. "I hate to ask this you know we love those girls to death, but I'm afraid if we want to save this child, we may not have much choice."</p><p>"I don't like where this is going Valerie." Jo says, already having an idea of what she is about to ask.</p><p>"We need the twins Jo."</p><p>"Absolutely not. First off, this is the Original family we're talking about, their the most dangerous family on the planet. Second, you said so yourself, this spirit is dangerous, what kind of mother would I be if I exposed my kids to that?"</p><p>"Jo, if we don't get that spirit out of the child it will eventually kill her. Please, she's the same age as the twins." Jo stands and begins to pace back and forth.</p><p>"I...I just don't know Valerie."</p><p>"Listen, I didn't want to have to pull this card, but I promised my friend I would help her." Jo stops pacing and looks at Valerie. "If you bring the twins, and they manage to save Klaus' daughter, he will be indebted to you, they all will."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"The Original family is over a thousand years old. That's a thousand's years worth of knowledge. They may know something about stopping the Merge, if not they could help us find a way to stop it." Jo looks at Liv and Joshua, then back to Valerie.</p><p>"I need some time to thing this over." Jo states.</p><p>"I can only offer you a few moments. The family needs an answer soon." Valerie disappears, Jo sits on the couch.</p><p>"What do you think?" Liv and Joshua look at each other, then to Jo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">A FEW MINUTES LATER</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>          Valerie appears back in the living room, this time Liv, Jo, and Joshua are expecting her. Jo rises from the couch and walks up to Valerie. "If I agree to this, I have a few conditions." Valerie gestures for her to continue. "First and foremost, I'm coming with, and I'm not leaving their side. Second, the moment it becomes too dangerous for my daughters I'm getting them out of there." Jo pauses and looks down at the floor for a moment, then she looks back up at Valerie. And third, if my daughters manage to succeed, they will help find a way to stop the Merge. If they agree to my terms we'll take the first flight out of here." Jo finishes.</p><p>"Give me a moment." Valerie says and she disappears. Jo waits nervously for two minutes when Valerie appears again. "They will agree to everything, but you have to leave now, Hope, that's the child's name, she doesn't have much time left."</p><p>"I'm not sure I'll be able to catch a plane to New Orleans right away."</p><p>"You won't have to, their sending a private jet over, you just have to drive to the airport and wait for it." Jo looks over at Liv and Joshua surprised. Liv looks impressed, Joshua just shrugs he's shoulders.</p><p>"Fine, I just need to pack a few things, I'll text you as soon as I leave the house."</p><p>"I'll let them know, thanks Jo, and once again I'm sorry about this." Valerie disappears, Liv stands and places her hand in her back blue jean pockets.</p><p>"Are we sure this is a good idea? Whatever spell the twins will have to do will be extreme, and you wanted them to stay away from that." Liv points out.</p><p>"If we don't help and that girl dies, we risk becoming an enemy of the Original family, if that happens we'll be wiped out." Joshua states.</p><p>"And like Valerie said, we help them and the girls succeed, they'll help us."</p><p>"What if they don't succeed?" Liv asks.</p><p>"I have a feeling they will."</p><p>"But what if they don't?" Liv asks again.</p><p>"Then it's a good thing our coven specializes in cloaking spells. I'm gonna pack a few things for the girls, would you please get them ready?" Liv and Joshua nod their head yes and head towards the twins room, while Jo goes into her room and gets a suite case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>NEW ORLEANS, THREE HOURS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Once Jo and the twins arrive at the airport in New Orleans, they are picked up by a driver, who seems to be compelled. The driver takes them directly to the Mikaelson compound, once there he opens their door and grabs their bags. Mary Louis, Nora, and Valerie are in front of the compound waiting for them. Once the twins see them they immediately get out of the car and greet them. They kneel down and hug the twins, Jo gets out of the car and walks towards them.</p><p>"We missed you little ones." Nora says.</p><p>"We missed you too." Lizzie responds back.</p><p>"Is this where your friend lives?" Josie asks.</p><p>"Yes, we met her a very long time ago." Mary Louis replies. Valerie looks up from the twins and stands to greet Jo.</p><p>"Jo I'm..." Jo raises her hand to silence Valerie.</p><p>"No more apologies, let's just get this over with." Jo states.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more." Everyone turns around and sees Klaus approach them, hands behind his back. Lizzie presses herself closer to Josie. "Are these the twins you told me about?" Klaus asks the Heretics.</p><p>"Yes, the blonde one is Lizzie, and the brunette is Josie." Valerie replies as she and the other two Heretics stand. "And this..." Valerie gestures towards Jo. "Is their mother Jo." Jo wraps the twins in her arms.</p><p>"Pleasure." Lizzie looks up at Jo.</p><p>"Mommy he looks mean." Klaus looks down at Lizzie amused.</p><p>"No, he looks sad." Josie says, and Klaus' amused look disappears. "Why are you sad?" Klaus opens his mouth, but nothing comes out at first. He quickly recovers and kneels down.</p><p>"Do you know why you're here?" Klaus questions Josie.</p><p>"To help." Josie replies.</p><p>"Yes, you're here to help my daughter. Something is inside of her, hurting her. I want nothing more but to save her, but there seems to be nothing I can do." Klaus explains.</p><p>"But we can." Josie deduces. </p><p>"I hope so." Klaus stands and looks at Jo. "Thank you for this, I know this is a lot."   </p><p>"Don't thank me yet." Jo says. Klaus gestures Jo and the twins to follow him. They step inside the compound where a barrier is set up around Hayley and Hope.</p><p>          The rest of the Originals, along with Marcel and Vincent are outside the barrier. When Jo and the twins arrive everyone looks towards them, their stares linger on the twins. The Heretics go in front of the twins and begin explaining the spell they will be performing, once they do they along with Vincent enter the barrier. Hayley looks up and notices the twins for the first time, she has a shocked expression on her face and looks over at Klaus.</p><p>"Klaus, no their just kids. Their the same age as Hope." Hayley says concerned.</p><p>"This is our last option Hayley." Klaus replies. Jo kneels down in front of the twins.</p><p>"I'm gonna be here the entire time, if you get scared, or want to stop just let me know and we'll go home ok?" Jo asks, and the twins nod their head yes.</p><p>"Do you remember what we told you?" Mary Louis asks. They nod their head yes again.</p><p>"Then whenever you're ready girls." Nora says. Josie and Lizzie look at each other for a moment having a silent conversation, they then nod their heads and walk towards Hayley and Hope.</p><p>"I know I should be use to it by now, but their silent conversations creep me out." Valerie says.</p><p>"Kai and I were the same way when we were kids, before...everything." Jo reminiscences. Mary Louis and Nora each take hold of Jo to comfort her. </p><p>"<em>Magia tollox de terras</em>." The twins begin to chant, as they are chanting they circle around Hayley and Hope. "<em>Magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras, magia tollox de terras.</em>" Hope floats mid air and a blue ball of light exits her chest, Hope falls and Haley is quick to catch her, Vincent steps up towards the blue ball. "<em>Magia tollox de terras.</em>" The blue light enters Vincent and he falls to his knees. "<em>Solvo.</em>" Jo rushes towards the twins and pulls them away from the barrier, Klaus and Marcel enter the barrier. Klaus goes to check up on Hope, while Marcel checks on Vincent.<br/><br/>"You both ok?" Jo asks the twins. Mary Louis, Nora, and Valerie look them over making sure their ok.</p><p>"How is it two children could do what three Heretics could not?" Rebekah whispers to Freya.</p><p>"Their twins, they come from a powerful coven, and like Hope their power is untapped, pure, and raw." Freya whispers back. </p><p>"You have to do it Marcel." Vincent says.</p><p>"There has to be another way Vincent, what if we do what you suggested before, split the Hollow within the Originals. They'd be powerful enough to handle a piece of her." Marcel tries to convince Vincent.</p><p>"They'd have to stay away from each other as long as they had a piece of her inside them, do you really trust them to stay separated for long?" Vincent asks, and Marcel lightly chuckles.</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>"I'm the reason she was set free in the first place, I have to do this. This way she can never come back. Please Marcel..." Vincent pleads. Marcel does nothing at first, then he turns to Jo and the twins.</p><p>"You may want to shield them from this." Jo brings the twins closer to her so they can't see or hear what's about to happen. Marcel grabs Vincent's face and looks at him one last time before breaking his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>NIGHTFALL</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Shortly after Vincent's death, Marcel carried his body out of the Mikaelson compound. Hayley picks up Hope and carries her upstairs to her room. Kol left the compound to get some fresh air, while the rest of the Mikaelson's gathered around the Heretics, Jo, and the twins. As they were talking among themselves Josie slips out of the crowd and goes upstairs to Hope's room. Hope was still asleep with Hayley watching over her when Josie arrives, Hayley immediately looks up at her, feeling another presence in the room.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Josie explains, Hayley offers her a soft smile.</p><p>"That's so sweet of you. I'm sure she'll be fine, she just needs some rest. What you and your sister did was really incredible." Hayley compliments.</p><p>"That was our first big spell." Josie smiles at the compliment.</p><p>"Really now?" Hope begins to stir, Hayley looks down at her. "Hope?" Hope slowly opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is her mom, then she turns and looks over at Josie, she has a curious expression on her face. </p><p>"Who are you?" Hope asks as she sits up.</p><p>"This is Josie. Her and her sister got the Hollow out of you."</p><p>"Where is it now?"</p><p>"Gone, you're safe now. It won't ever come back, I promise." Hope nods her head and gets out of bed. "Hope?" Hope walks over to Josie.</p><p>"I'm Hope." Hope introduces herself to Josie.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Hope." Josie says.</p><p>"How long are you staying?" Josie is about to answer when Lizzie calls out for her. A moment later Lizzie finds her and goes to hug her.</p><p>"I found her, I told you she was upstairs mommy." Lizzie says to Jo. Jo approaches the room and sees her daughters, Hayley and Hope. </p><p>"Josie what are you doing going off on your own like that? You shouldn't wonder around in other people's homes." Jo lectures.</p><p>"I just wanted to check on Hope and make sure she was ok." Josie turns to Hope. "Hope this is my sister Lizzie."</p><p>"Hi." Lizzie lets go of Josie and waves at Hope.</p><p>"Hi." Hope says back, Klaus then appears in Hope's room. "Dad." Hope rushes to her dad, he immediately picks her up and holds her tightly.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"Good." Hope responds. </p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>"Are Josie and Lizzie going to stay the night?" Hope asks excited. Klaus seems surprised by Hope's question. "I don't think so."</p><p>"I'm sorry sweetie, it's time the girls and I went home." Jo apologizes. Hope has a sad expression on her face, Klaus notices this. Hope gestures for him to put her down, so he does. Hope walks up to Josie.</p><p>"Am I ever going to see you again?" Hope asks Josie.</p><p>"I hope so." Josie responds. Hope hugs Josie, Josie hugs her back. Klaus and Jo look at each other, then they look at their daughters. They release each other after a moment.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you too Lizzie." Hope says.</p><p>"Don't I get a hug?" The adults chuckle at this. Hope smiles at Lizzie and gives her a hug as well. </p><p>"I assume we'll be leaving the same way we came." Jo asks Klaus.</p><p>"Of course, arrangements have already been made." Klaus replies.</p><p>"What about our other arrangement?"</p><p>"Rebekah has your contact information, we'll keep in touch. A deal is a deal after all." Jo nods her head in acknowledgement. </p><p>"Alright girls time to go back home."</p><p>"Thank you for this. You have no idea how grateful I am to you and your daughters, I'll never forget this." Jo smiles at Hayley and takes each of the twins' hand and leads them away. Klaus follows them out the door and stands there until they get inside the car and leave. When he turns around he looks up and notices Hope looking out the widow with a sad expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TWO HOURS LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Klaus is standing by the entrance of Hope's room watching her sleep, he's soon joined by Hayley. They stand in silence for a moment simply watching Hope, thankful she is no longer possessed. After another moment passes Klaus is the first to break the silence. "You were right." Hayley looks at Klaus with a shocked expression on her face.</p><p>"About what exactly?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"About Hope needing friends. When you first mentioned it I dismissed it, thinking she would grow to be above all that, but when I saw how sad she got when the twins left, I realized she doesn't just need her family, she needs someone her own age to play with, to talk to, to be there for her when we can't." Klaus replies.</p><p>"Well, normally kids make friends at school, but considering Hope's power, that may not be an option. At least not until she gains control of her magic." Klaus thinks about this for a moment, then an idea pops in his head.</p><p>"What if there was a school strictly for supernaturals? A school where she'd never have to hide who she is, where she'd never have to hide her power, and never worry about losing control?"</p><p>"I'd say that sounds like a dream."</p><p>"What if we made it a reality?"</p><p>"Ok, what exactly is going on in that head of yours?"</p><p>"We build a school right here in New Orleans for supernaturals. Imagine it, vampires, werewolves, and witches under one roof learning together. And the best part, Hope wouldn't be alone, she'd be surrounded by her own kind. We could even invite the Laughlin twins to attend." Hayley contemplates what Klaus is suggesting.</p><p>"If we go through with this and succeed, this could be more than just a school, it could be a safe haven for those who are alone, who have no idea what they are, or where they came from."</p><p>"Exactly." Hayley smiles at Klaus, he returns it.</p><p>"Where do we start?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think about Hope and Josie's first meeting? As you can tell I made a couple changes. I always thought that Hope and the twins should have been the same age, what do you think? Let me know in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MIKAELSON INSTITUTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are cordially invited to celebrate the finished construction of the Mikaelson Institute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MIKAELSON INSTITUTE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Shortly after Hope was free of the Hollow's possession, the Mikaelson's, along with the supernatural community of New Orleans began breaking ground on the new supernatural school. After two years of construction the school is finally completed. Hayley and Klaus are walking the hallways with a sense of pride at what they've accomplished. They walk until they find themselves back at the entrance of the school. "I can't believe we actually did it, and in two years no less." Hayley compliments. Klaus smirks at her. "We're not human, if we were I assure you it would have taken longer." Klaus says, then he tilts he's head at the sound of footsteps. He looks towards the stairway, Hayley notices this and looks as well. A minute later Hope is descending down the staircase with what looks like an invitation in hand.   </p><p>"What's that in your hand my littlest wolf?" Klaus asks as he kneels down to eye level with Hope.</p><p>"Invitations, auntie Bex wanted me to show them to you." Hope replies. She hands him a pearl white invitation with gold lettering and design. Both he and Hayley inspect the invitation.</p><p>"Auntie Bex did a beautiful job." Hayley compliments.</p><p>"And she got the date right as well." Hayley smacks Klaus in the arm, but it doesn't phase him.</p><p>"Are we sending one to Josie and Lizzie too?" Hope asks hopefully.</p><p>"No, your auntie Freya and I will actually be hand delivering their invitations."</p><p>"Can I come?" </p><p>"I'm afraid not princess." Hope hangs her head down and pouts. "I won't be gone long." Klaus raises Hope's head slightly. "And I promise, I'll do everything in my power to ensure the twins attend school here."</p><p>"And while your dad's doing that, you can help Bex and I decorate for the party. It'll be pretty dull without any decorations, and you don't want Josie to think we throw dull parties do you?" Hope shakes her head no. "That's what I thought. Go find your auntie Bex, I'll be right behind you." Hope turns around and heads back up the stairs.</p><p>"Also be sure to tell her the invitations are perfect." Klaus adds.</p><p>"Ok." Hope says over her shoulder.</p><p>"I really hope you can convince their mother to let them attend here, I don't think I can handle anymore pouts." Hayley says to Klaus.</p><p>"Same." Klaus agrees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PORTLAND, OREGON. THE NEXT DAY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Freya and Klaus arrive at Portland the next day. They take a limo to the Parker estate; however, when they arrive they see nothing but grass and trees. Freya and Klaus look around, but don't spot anything. Klaus tilts he's head to see if he can hear anything, but all he hears is nature. "You don't suppose Ms. Laughlin gave us the wrong address do you?" Klaus asks as he turns to his sister.</p><p>"I can assure you I did not." Jo answers. Freya and Klaus turn to Jo, who seems to appear out of nowhere. She walks until she is inches from them.</p><p>"Your home is right in front of us, isn't it?" Freya questions knowingly.</p><p>"I'm sure you're both well aware of my coven's affinity for cloaking spells." Jo responds.</p><p>"Who are they mom?" Lizzie asks while uncloaking herself, startling Jo.</p><p>"Oh, we're well aware." Klaus says with a smirk, as Jo is calming her breathing.</p><p>"I remember you." Freya and Klaus look down at Josie, who has also uncloaked herself as well. </p><p>"Not you too Josie." Jo says, head in her hand embarrassed. But Josie doesn't seem to notice.</p><p>"You're Hope's dad right?" Klaus smiles at this. </p><p>"You remember Hope."</p><p>"Yep. Is she ok?"</p><p>"She's just fine, though she as been asking about you since you left."</p><p>"She's been asking about Hope as well." Jo comments.</p><p>"She's the only person we've met outside our family." Jo clears her throat.</p><p>"You said you wanted to talk about something, so let's talk. Come on girls." Jo gestures them to walk ahead of her, but Josie holds her hand out towards Klaus, he takes it and Josie leads him towards the house.</p><p>"This way." Lizzie leads Freya, leaving Jo behind.</p><p>"Why did I have to raise my children right?" She asks herself as she shakes her head. She catches up with everyone as they enter the house. Joshua, Liv, and the Heretics are by the staircase staring at Freya and Klaus intensely.</p><p>"Girls, go up to your room please." Joshua tells them.</p><p>"Why?" Josie and Lizzie ask at the same time.</p><p>"You should listen to your grandfather and head up to your room little one. Thank you so very much for escorting me to your beautiful home." Klaus says to Josie, she smiles at him and heads upstairs. Lizzie looks up at Freya expectedly.</p><p>"Um, thank you." Freya says unsure. Lizzie smiles satisfied and joins Josie up the stairs.</p><p>"Why such the intense stare down? I thought we were friends." Klaus asks the Heretics.</p><p>"We're friends with Rebekah not you, especially after what happened last time." Mary Louis replies.</p><p>"Can't bygones be bygones. It was an accident after all."</p><p>"Really, setting fire on the boat we happened to be on was accidental?" Nora deadpans. Klaus merely smirks at this.</p><p>"That's enough, let's go to the living room and get this out of the way." Jo turns to Freya and Klaus. "Would you two like anything to drink?"</p><p>"No thank you." Freya answers.</p><p>"I'm fine." Klaus says, then he and Freya follow Jo into the living room. Jo sits, and they sit across from her. A minute later she is joined by Joshua, Liv, and the Heretics.</p><p>"So, did you find something?" Jo asks.</p><p>"I'm afraid not. I've combed through all of Esther's grimoire's twice and found nothing. The only reason I'm even aware of the ritual is because I witnessed one during my time with my aunt Dahlia." Freya responds.</p><p>"But fear not, we've reached out to all our contacts, and I'm fairly certain they will find something." Klaus adds.</p><p>"Fairly certain?" Valerie questions.</p><p>"Your coven likes to keep to themselves, it's going to be difficult to find anything regarding the Merge, but I assure you they will find something. They've never failed me before, and they won't fail me now. Not if they know what's good for them." Klaus states.</p><p>"Then why'd you ask for this meeting?" Liv asks. Klaus turns to Freya and gestures her to hand over the invitation, she does so. Jo takes it and reads over it with the rest of her family reading over her shoulder.</p><p>"You're opening up a school?" Joshua questions.</p><p>"Not just any school, it's a school specifically for the supernatural." Klaus responds.</p><p>"Which supernaturals?" Mary Louis asks.</p><p>"All three factions." Jo, Joshua, and Liv look at Klaus unsure. </p><p>"I'm not sure how I feel about that. A majority of the time we can't stand each other, which is why we normally stay clear of one another. Why do you think we cloak ourselves?" Joshua questions.</p><p>"It could work. I've made it work before, and your daughter has seen vampires, werewolves, and witches come together as well." Klaus explains.</p><p>"And let's not forget, children tend to be more open minded than adults." Freya adds. </p><p>"You know you could have just mailed the invitation." Jo comments.</p><p>"Yes, but I wanted to hand deliver it myself."</p><p>"Why?" Liv asks. Klaus looks up at Liv, then back at Jo.</p><p>"Your daughters saved mine, that is a debt I will never be able to repay. Plus, my daughter seems to have taken a liking to yours, and I promised her I'd do everything in my power to get them to attend this school." Jo nods in understanding.</p><p>"Look, this school does sound nice, and I'm sure you're going to do everything in your power to make it work. But this school isn't for my kids, they don't need it." Suddenly they hear objects falling on the floor from upstairs.</p><p>"Lizzie!" Josie exclaims.</p><p>"Sorry!" Lizzie apologizes.</p><p>"I told you to stop using my books for practice!"</p><p>"But they're right there."</p><p>"This isn't going to end well." Joshua says.</p><p>"<em>Incendia</em>!"</p><p>"Josie no! Not my dolls!"</p><p>"Nora." Jo says.</p><p>"On it." Nora vamp speeds to the twins room. Freya and Klaus listen on in amusement.</p><p>"Josie put out that fire right this instant."</p><p>"But I was practicing, the dolls were right there." Freya and Klaus try their best to hide their laughter.</p><p>"Put it out now...Good, now you're both in time out. Josie go to your mother's room, Lizzie you stay here. Neither one of you is to leave until one of us say otherwise." A minute later Nora vamp speeds back down into the living room.</p><p>"You were saying?" Klaus questions. Jo clears her throat.</p><p>"Siblings fight all the time." Jo responds. Klaus hums at this.</p><p>"How long have they been home schooled?" Jo looks surprised at his question. "I noticed the set up you have in the other room." Klaus explains.</p><p>"Almost two years." Jo responds.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Freya asks.</p><p>"Some of the students were teasing them, so they set their desks on fire. We had to pull them out of school, and since then they haven't gone back."</p><p>"Because you're afraid it'll happen again." Klaus states.</p><p>"What exactly are you getting at?" Mary Louis asks.</p><p>"You shouldn't be." Klaus says as he looks at Jo. "This arrangement may work for now, but their children. They'll eventually grow restless."</p><p>"Not to mention they are getting stronger. I'm sure the incident at school wasn't the only one." Freya notices the family can't look her in the eye, confirming her statement. "If you allow them to attend the Mikaelson institute you won't have to worry about them exposing what they are, or about them losing control." Freya adds.</p><p>"They'll never have to worry about being different because they'll be among their own kind."</p><p>"That's where your wrong Klaus." He looks at Jo confused. "They won't be. The werewolves and vampires might not care that their siphons, but the witches...what do you think they'll say when they find out my daughters weren't born with magic of their own?"</p><p>"Pretty sure your coven is the only one that had a problem with siphon witches." Freya says.</p><p>"She's got a point there." Valerie agrees.</p><p>"You're right, your daughters are different, but so is my mine. It's probably why they got along so well."</p><p>"The party will be next weekend, it'll be held at the school. Everyone will get a tour, we'll explain the curriculum. We've even managed to recruit students and teachers." Freya explains.</p><p>"Before you make your final decision, please come and see the school for yourself." Jo looks down at the invitation, after a minute she looks back up at Freya and Klaus.</p><p>"I'll consider it." Jo stands. "If that's all, my family and I have a lot to discuss." Freya and Klaus stand.</p><p>"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us." Klaus walks out of the living room followed by Freya.</p><p>"Their outside...the car door has just opened...and their off." Nora says.</p><p>"Are you really considering this?" Liv asks Jo.</p><p>"They'd be away from home, they'd be away from their family." Joshua adds.</p><p>"They did make some valid points." Nora says.</p><p>"We can't keep them locked away forever." Mary Louis adds.</p><p>"I think you should go to the party, bring the girls with you. They deserve a say in this as well." Valerie continues to add.  Jo lets out a sigh as she looks up the stairway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>NEW ORLEANS. THE DAY OF THE PARTY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          It's the day of the party. The Laughlin's have arrived at the Mikaelson Institute, they stand outside the school staring at it in amazement. After a moment, Jo takes the twin's hands and they walk inside together. The inside of the school is just as beautiful as it is on the outside. Jo and the twins continue to look around in amazement. The event it being catered, a waiter comes up to Jo with a tray full of champagne, he offers her a glass, she takes it and takes a sip while admiring the school. "Is this really a school mommy?" Josie asks. "Yeah, it looks too pretty to be a school." Lizzie comments. Jo doesn't answer, she just takes another sip of the champagne and looks around. That's when she spots Caroline in the corner by herself sipping on her own glass of champagne. "Caroline?" Jo calls out. Caroline hears her name being called and looks around until she spots Jo and the twins. A smile spreads across her face as she walks up to them.</p><p>"Oh my god Jo, what are you doing here?" Caroline questions as she hugs her.</p><p>"I got invited. Klaus insisted I check out the school for the girls." Jo looks down at the twins. "Josie, Lizzie, this is Caroline Forbes. She's an old friend."</p><p>"Hi." Both twins greet. Caroline bends down to eye level with them.</p><p>"Their so big now."</p><p>"Lizzie, Caroline's mom is who you were named after."</p><p>"Really?" Lizzie asks, interested in her namesake. Jo nods her head yes. Lizzie looks at Caroline. "Was she cool?"</p><p>"She was very cool, and very brave." Caroline answers.</p><p>"Awesome." Caroline smiles at this.</p><p>"Caroline, Josette, glad you both could make it." Klaus says, then he notices the twins. "It would seem you're not the only ones."</p><p>"Hi Mr. Mikaelson." The twins greet Klaus.</p><p>"Hello girls, and please call me Klaus."</p><p>"I've got to say Klaus, I'm surprised by...all of this." Caroline gestures towards their surroundings.</p><p>"Well, having Hope changed everything. I wanted her to have a safe space to learn, hone her skills, and make friends. Speaking of which..." Klaus looks around for Hope.</p><p>"She's coming up behind you." Klaus looks down at Josie, then he turns behind him, where he sees Hayley and Hope walking up to them.</p><p>"Josie!" Hope exclaims.</p><p>"Hope!" Both Hope and Josie let go of their mother's hands and run up and hug each other.</p><p>"You made it." Josie nods into the hug, then she lets go and gestures for Lizzie to come over.</p><p>"You remember my twin Lizzie, right?"   </p><p>"Of course." As soon as Lizzie approaches them, Hope gather's Lizzie in a hug as well. When they pull apart Hope looks to her dad and mom. "May I please show the twins around?"</p><p>"It's ok with me, so long as it's ok with their mom." Hayley responds, Hope looks up to Jo. Jo looks between her girls and kneels down to them.</p><p>"Behave yourselves and come find me afterwards, got it?" Jo instructs.</p><p>"Got it." Both twins say.</p><p>"Go on then."</p><p>"Yes." Hope cheers and takes each twins hand and leads them away from the adults. They watch as the kids leave, as soon as they disappear into the crowd Hayley turns to Klaus and places her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm gonna walk around make sure everything is running smoothly." Klaus nods his head in acknowledgment. Hayley turns to face Caroline and Jo.</p><p>"Enjoy the party, I'm sure I'll be catching up with you guys later." Hayley turns and leaves. Klaus turns to Caroline and Jo.</p><p>"Shall we?" Klaus gestures them to follow him. Caroline and Jo look at each other for a moment before following.</p><p>"So, where exactly did you find the students to attend this school? I imagine the moment they heard the name Mikaelson, they ran for the hills. No offense." Caroline starts.</p><p>"None taken. Most of the students you see here are either from the community, or lost souls with no where else to go." Klaus explains.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jo asks.</p><p>"As Caroline stated, during recruitment when people heard the name Mikaelson...let's just say for a moment we didn't think we'd be able to open up the school this year. That was until we happened upon a young vampire on the streets, with no idea what he was, only that he had the constant need to feed. It was then that we realized he isn't the only one out there who has no idea what he is, what he can do. So, we focused our recruitment efforts on foster homes, got in touch with some old contacts and told them to keep an eye out for strays wondering about. Hopefully in the next couple of years word gets out about the institute, and those with families feel comfortable enough leaving their children in our hands." Klaus finishes.</p><p>"Wow, I had no idea there were kids like that." Jo says.</p><p>"Same, I was lucky enough to have people there walk me through everything when I transitioned." Caroline says with a sad expression in her eyes. Klaus takes note of this. </p><p>"What classes will you be teaching?" Jo asks.</p><p>"The usual classes one would learn in an ordinary school, along with some supernatural courses like  Origins of Species, Magical History, Intro to Lycanthropy, etc., etc."</p><p>"Mommy, mommy." The adults turn to see Hope, Josie, and Lizzie in the hallway.</p><p>"We need to ask you something." Lizzie says. </p><p>"I'll be right back." Jo says to Klaus and walks over to the girls.</p><p>"So, you gonna tell me what I'm doing here?" Caroline asks Klaus.</p><p>"Just felt like seeing an old friend." Klaus answers with a smirk.</p><p>"Come on Klaus really, what am I doing here?"</p><p>"I invited you here to offer you a teaching position at the institute."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The young vampires here need someone to teach them, someone they can look to when they lose control."</p><p>"I'm not exactly qualified to teach Klaus. Even if I was, I'm still a young vampire. I'm sure there's an older, much wiser vampire who can teach these kids about control."</p><p>"You gained control of your blood lust shortly after being turned. Do you know how rare that is? It takes some vampires a couple of years, decades, even centuries. Plus you have experience in dealing with vampires with their humanity switch off. That in itself makes you more qualified than others."</p><p>"I just don't know Klaus."</p><p>"Let me ask you something...Why did you accept my invitation. I'm sure you're aware that I invited the rest of your friends to join in the festivities, yet you're the only one that showed up. Why is that?"</p><p>"Come on, are you really surprised that non of the others showed up?" Caroline asks, but Klaus doesn't answer, he waits for her to answer his question. Caroline takes a deep breath before answering. "There were a few reasons. Boredom for one. Ever since we defeated...just about everything that came our way, it just feels weird to have the town go back to it's quiet little self. I needed a distraction from missing Stefan. I know it's been two years, but the hurt is still there, so I figured why not distract myself with a good old fashion party. You and your family always knew how to throw one." Klaus chuckles at this. "Also, despite everything that happened back then, a part of me has always known you weren't the villain in my story." Klaus smiles at the statement.</p><p>"Please consider the offer. I think this would be perfect for you. Plus the pay would be good, as well the benefits." Caroline laughs at this. </p><p>"Give me day to think about it." Klaus nods in acknowledgement, Jo comes back and joins them.</p><p>"So, our kids want to have a sleep over." Jo says to Klaus.</p><p>"Is that so?" Klaus questions as he looks over at the girls. Their whispering among themselves and occasionally looking up at their parents. "Well, as Hayley said earlier, if you're alright with it, I'm alright with it."</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>LATER ON THAT NIGHT</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>          An hour before the party ended the girls were taken up to one of the dorm rooms and put to bed by their parents. They continued to talk for a while until Lizzie fell asleep curled into Josie. Hope and Josie are still awake looking up at the ceiling in silence. "Hey Josie." Josie hums in response. "Is your mom going to let you stay?" Hope asks shyly.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I hope so, this seems like the perfect school for us." Josie replies.</p><p>"Are we...are we friends?"</p><p>"Yeah." Hope turns over towards Josie. She places her head on her shoulder, and intertwines their hands.</p><p>"Promise me, even if you don't stay here, that we'll still be friends. Always and Forever." Josie squeezes Hope's hand.</p><p>"I promise, Always and Forever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think. Let me know in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A DAY IN THE LIFE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We take a look into the everyday life of the students of the Mikaelson Institute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">A DAY IN THE LIFE</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          It's been eight years since the opening of the Mikaelson Institute. Another summer has passed, and during the last week of summer break. Students both new and old have flooded the gates of the institute in anticipation of the new school year. Presently, it is the first day of school. Inside the twins dorm room, Josie and Lizzie are curled into each other, while Hope is cuddled into Josie. At exactly six am an alarm clock goes off. All three girls groan at the sudden noise so early in the morning.</p><p>"Lizzie, turn it off." Hope demands. Lizzie huffs as she pulls away from Josie to shut off the alarm. She curls back into Josie for a moment before realizing what day it is. She sits up, the sudden movement causing Josie to look up at her sister in confusion.</p><p>"Guys, it's the first day of school. I call dibs on the shower." Lizzie jumps off the bed and gathers all her things before going into the shower.</p><p>"How is your sister so full of energy so early in the morning?" Hope groggily asks Josie.</p><p>"She operates on a different frequency than us." Josie answers, Hope hums in response. They stay in bed until Hope's eyes open wide with realization.</p><p>"Josie."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Your sister called dibs on the shower."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"There's no way we'll make it to breakfast on time."</p><p>"Crap."</p><p>"If you want we can go to my room and get ready there."</p><p>"But then I'll have to get up from this bed and I don't want to do that. I'm like super comfy." Josie says. Hope gets up and pulls the covers away from Josie, she groans in disapproval.</p><p>"Get up Josie. You know you get grumpy when you skip your morning coffee." Hope presses.</p><p>"I don't care." Hope places her hands on her hips and shakes her head in disapproval.</p><p>"Fine, be in a bad mood on the first day of school." Hope walks towards the door, when she opens it she gets an idea. She turns around and flicks her wrist, Josie is pulled out of bed by an invisible force, and falls on the floor in front of her bed.</p><p>"Hope!" Josie exclaims.</p><p>"You'll thank me later. Now come on." Hope walks into the hallway and waits for Josie. Once Josie joins Hope she gives her a pointed stare.</p><p>"I hate you." Josie says.</p><p>"You love me, now come on." Hope walks in the direction of her room thinking that Josie is following behind her. Instead, Josie stays in place and siphons magic from the walls. With a wave of her hand she causes Hope to trip over her own feet. Hope looks up at Josie who is walking by her with a smirk on her face. "Oh, it is on." Hope stands</p><p>"Bring it." Josie dares. Hope raises her hands.</p><p>"Don't even think about it." Hope and Josie turn at the sound of Freya's voice. "It's too early in the morning to be causing trouble in the hallway, plus it's the first day of school."</p><p>"Sorry Freya." Both girls apologize. Freya turns her attention to Josie</p><p>"Josie." Josie looks up at Freya. </p><p>"Yes Freya."</p><p>"I look forward to seeing you in my class this year." With that Freya leaves Josie dumbstruck.</p><p>"Wait, does that mean you got into her Advanced Magic course?" Hope asks Josie.</p><p>"I guess, I won't know for sure until we get our schedules." Josie responds.</p><p>"Come on, let's get ready." Hope takes hold of Josie's hand and they both run towards her room. </p><p>          Once both girls have finished getting ready they head towards the cafeteria. While walking the hallway, Hope and Josie greet their fellow classmates. When they arrive at the cafeteria, they spot Lizzie at the entrance waiting for them. "It's about time you both got here." Hope and Josie give her an amused look and follow Lizzie into the cafeteria. Once they've filled their trays with food, they sit down to enjoy their breakfast. Halfway thru everyone's class schedule floats down towards each student. Everyone picks the paper from midair and reads it.</p><p>"How many classes do we have together this year?" Lizzie asks Hope and Josie. They lean in closer together to see each other's schedule.</p><p>"Looks like Lizzie and I have History together." Hope observes.</p><p>"I have math with with Lizzie." Josie adds.</p><p>"And you two have Advanced Magic with Freya." Lizzie reads. Hope and Josie look at each other feeling bad for Lizzie. They each place a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lizzie." Josie apologizes.</p><p>"What can we do?" Hope asks. </p><p>"Nothing, it's fine."</p><p>"Lizzie..." Josie starts, but is interrupted by Lizzie.  </p><p>"Really it's fine Jo. Freya came by our room shortly after you both left. She told me I didn't make the cut this year, but I came pretty close. I just need to gain control of my emotions, she says once I do that I'm in. She even said she'd help me this year by meditating with me, just the two of us." Lizzie explained.</p><p>"So that's why she was in the hallway, she was on her way to see you." Hope realizes.</p><p>"You know, in a way, you got a way better deal than I did." Josie says.</p><p>"I know, that's why I'm not upset." Lizzie states as she flips her hair. Hope and Josie just laugh at Lizzie's antics. </p><p>"Did I hear correctly? You Josette Laughlin got into Freya's Advanced Magic class." The girl's laughter quickly dies down at Penelope Park's statement. The rest of the students in the cafeteria get quiet.</p><p>"Yeah, what about it?" Josie asks.</p><p>"It's just convenient isn't it."</p><p>"Speak clearly Satan." Lizzie says annoyed.</p><p>"Freya Mikaelson's class is one of the hardest classes in this school. Most students who have tried to attend her class don't make the cut until their senior year, yet you Josette managed to gain attendance in her class at the simple age of fourteen. It's pretty obvious you didn't earn your spot, it was given to you because you're friends with Hope."</p><p>"If that were true then I'd be taking her class too." Lizzie retorts.</p><p>"You may not be taking her class, but she's going to help you get into her class next year isn't she?" Lizzie wants to say something, but her mouth remains shut. "You know at this point I wouldn't be surprised if one of you got voted into the Honor Council in the future simply because of your close friendship with Hope and her family."</p><p>"That's not fair Penelope. I've been taking her class since last year." Hope defends the twins.</p><p>"Yeah, but she's been teaching you since you were a kid, it'd be more of a surprise if you didn't get into her class." </p><p>"Listen you she-devil, my sister earned her place in Freya's class. She works twice as hard to hone her skills, while everyone else does the bare minimum." Lizzie retorts. </p><p>"True, then again if I leeched off the magic of others I'd work twice as hard too." Everyone in the cafeteria gasps at Penelope's statement.</p><p>          Josie makes her hand into a tight fist, Hope is about to stand up against Penelope, but stops at the flickering of lights, and shaking of tables. Josie looks down at Lizzie's hands, but sees no sign of siphoning, until she looks down under the table and sees Lizzie's feet glowing bright red from siphoning off the floor. </p><p>"Lizzie." Josie calmly calls, but she doesn't seem to hear Josie. "Lizzie." She repeats, this time covering one of Lizzie's hands with her own. Lizzie turns slightly towards Josie, but still doesn't calm. A couple of teachers, including Freya, enter the cafeteria. "I know you're mad, but you need to stop this. Show Freya you can control your emotions, that they don't control you." Lizzie looks over to Freya and notices she's looking directly at her. Josie squeezes her hand and Lizzie turns back to Josie, who nods her head. Lizzie closes her eyes and takes a couple of breathes, as she begins to calm, the lights stop flickering and the tables stop shaking. </p><p>"Is everything alright here girls?" Freya asks as she approaches them.</p><p>"Yes, everything's fine. I heard Josie was chosen for your class, so I thought I'd come over and congratulate her." Penelope answers with a sincere smile. Freya looks back at the girls, their expressions are neutral. She then turns back to Penelope.</p><p>"That was nice of you. You would have earned a spot in my class as well if you had bothered to show up to the evaluation on time." The girls snicker at that while Penelope's smile turns into a scowl. "As for the rest of you, classes start in twenty minutes, it's the first day so don't be late." Freya turns back towards the girls. "Have a good first day girls." Freya turns and exits the cafeteria along with the rest of the teachers. Penelope glares at them before walking away.</p><p>"So...what were we talking about before we were interrupted by Satan incarnate?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"Our classes." Josie answers.</p><p>"Oh, right." Lizzie looks back at their schedules. "Looks like we'll have English and Origin of Species together." Hope and Josie simply shake their head at Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>ADVANCED MAGIC</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>          After breakfast Hope and Josie walk Lizzie to her first class, Chemistry of Magic, once she enters her class they both walk over to Freya's class room. Josie does a sweep of the classroom, excited to be there. Hope elbows Josie to get her attention then gestures over to the tables. The girls choose the tables in the middle, they sit quietly as a few more students enter the class room. Freya enters right when the bell for first period rings, she waves her hand over the door to close it and walks over to the front of her desk and leans against it.</p><p>"Good morning class." Freya greets everyone.</p><p>"Good morning Ms. Mikaelson." Everyone greets back.</p><p>"I'm going to be very blunt with you all, just because you passed the initial evaluation doesn't mean you'll get to stay here for the rest of the year. As the name suggests you will be learning advanced magic. The spells you will cast, the potions you will brew will be extremely difficult. If you are unable to perform the spells, control your magic, or this class proves to be too difficult for you, you will be dismissed and take the regular course. Does everyone get the jest of what I'm saying?" Freya asks the classroom, they all nod yes. "Good, on to the lesson. As you all should know there are different types of magic, today we will be learning and  performing Dark Magic." The new students look at each other confused. "Make no mistake this is just a one time thing. This is meant to show you why it's against the rules to perform such magic, and to deter you away from it. Not just in school, but outside it as well. Now, who would like to explain Dark Magic?" Everyone raises their hands. "Yes...Wendy."</p><p>"It's a powerful form of magic that draws on malevolent powers. It is often used to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others. In a nutshell, it's a form of magic that is used against the Balance of Nature." Wendy answers.</p><p>"Correct, to add to Wendy's explanation, practicing Dark Magic results in serious consequences, and because it goes against the Balance of Nature, Nature will always find a way to fight back, to restore the balance. Can anyone give an example of this?" Once again, all the students raise their hands. "Josie."</p><p>"The creation of the Original Vampires. Esther cast the immortality spell on the blood of the doppelganger Tatia, then she called upon the sun for life and the eternal White Oak Tree for immortality. Not long after their transition, nature created a weakness for every strength the Originals had gained. The sun, which gave them life, burned them and kept them indoors, the wood of the White Oak tree that gave them their immortality was also the one substance that could kill them if they were stabbed in the heart with it, vervain, which grew at the base of the White Oak tree, burned and weakened them. They were unable to enter the homes of humans without an explicit invitation by the owner, and finally they developed an overwhelming hunger for human blood that only intensified after their first taste." Josie explains.</p><p>"Perfect, now on to the spell. Just a reminder we will only be doing this once, should you attempt this again, or any form of Black Magic you will be dismissed from my class, and you'll be suspended from school. Now, let's get started."</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>GIRLS BATHROOM, AFTER CLASS</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm never practicing Black Magic again." Josie says as she pukes black goo into the toilet. She's slightly pale and her forehead is sweating.</p><p>"Never say never Josie." Hope replies amused as she holds back Josie's hair.</p><p>"Don't tell me what I will or won't do, you don't know me." Josie continues to puke, Hope can't help but laugh at this statement.</p><p>"Josie, we grew up together, I know you. Besides you never know what could happen. Black Magic may be the only solution." Josie continues to puke for another minute before finally stopping and flushing the toilet. She leans back into the wall as Hope let's go of her hair and joins her on the floor.</p><p>"Lizzie's going to kill me. If this happened to me then it happened to her."</p><p>"Don't worry, I reminded Freya she sent a note to Lizzie's teacher." Josie lets out a sigh.</p><p>"Why do I get a feeling I was more affected by this than the everyone else?" Hope thinks about it for a moment.</p><p>"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're a siphon. You don't have magic of your own to protect you from the magic's effects, or it's physical manifestations like the black goo you just puked up." Josie just hums in response. "Here..." Hope holds out her hand. "Siphon from me, see if it makes you feel better."</p><p>"You sure?" Hope nods her head yes. Josie takes hold of her hand and siphons some magic from her, she immediately feels better than she had a moment ago. "Oh, yeah that's definitely better."</p><p>"You can take more, you still look a bit sick."</p><p>"No, thanks. I don't want to risk taking too much from you. I'll just..." Josie places both hands flat on the wall and begins to siphon from it along with the floor. Two minutes pass when she stops siphoning, and color has returned to her face. </p><p>"You know, despite what other people might say, I think it's cool that you can siphon magic." Josie turns to Hope and smiles at her.</p><p>"Thanks Hope."</p><p>"Come on." Hope stands and holds out her hand to help Josie. "We don't want to be late, my mom's teaching the next class." Josie takes Hope's hand and she helps her stand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">ORIGIN OF SPECIES</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell Josie?" Lizzie asks as soon as Hope and Josie enter the classroom. Josie sits next to Lizzie while Hope sits next to Josie.</p><p>"We did a Black Magic spell. Freya said is was small, nothing too powerful." Josie replied.</p><p>"You're lucky the teacher excused me from class before hand, if I had puked in front of everybody you both would never hear the end of it."</p><p>"Wait, why am I included in this?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Because you failed to mention that the first lesson in Advanced Magic is Black Magic."</p><p>"I wanted it to be a surprise. Believe me, had I known Josie was going to react that way I would have warned you both." Hope says.</p><p>"Well, since you two were clueless I'll forgive you both, next time though I won't be so forgiving."</p><p>"Thanks Lizzie." Hope and Josie say with slight sarcasm. The bell for second period rings, Hayley stands from her chair behind the desk and moves in front of it. Noticing her daughter in the classroom she winks at Hope, Hope winks back.</p><p>"Welcome to Origin of Species, this year you will be learning about werewolves. Before you ask why, let me remind you here at the Mikaelson Institute we're not just here to teach you about your specific species, we're here to teach you about all of them. That way not only do you have knowledge about your supernatural counter-parts, but so you can also understand them better. Each species has a certain stereotype about the other, we hope by teaching you their origins, their history, some of those stereotypes will be dispelled. Now, who can tell me the origins of werewolves?" Hope is the only one to raise her hand. "Besides you Hope." Josie and Lizzie chuckle, Hope puts her hand down embarrassed. "Nobody?" Hayley looks around, but no one else raises their hands. "Then let's begin. In 500 A.D. a powerful witch known as the Hollow  cursed the members of her tribe that were responsible for her murder and created the Seven Werewolf Bloodlines. She was hunted by wolves, and was killed on the night of a full moon. Because of this werewolves have to take a human life to activate the werewolf gene, forcing the species to have to painfully shape shift on the night of a full moon into the very animals that hunted her down."</p><p>"That's brutal." Lizzie comments.</p><p>"That's why it's a curse." Hayley says. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LUNCH TIME</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          After attending two more classes it's finally lunch time. Josie is the first to arrive at the cafeteria, she grabs some food and finds a table to sit at. She opens a book to read and eats her salad as she waits for Hope and Lizzie to arrive. She's five minutes into the book when they arrive at the table, but neither have food in hand. "Guess what?" Lizzie asks Josie, she's about to answer, but is interrupted. "We have a new student." Josie's about to say something else when she gets dragged by her twin. "Come on let's get a peek." Josie looks over to Hope, who just shrugs her shoulders. The girls walk over to the staircase that overlooks the entrance and wait for the new student to arrive. </p><p>"I don't understand why you have to drag me every time there's a new student. It's not like we're not going to see them in the hallways, or at least have one class together." Josie deadpans.</p><p>"Because you never know, the person who walks through those doors may be the love of your life." Lizzie replies.</p><p>"Lizzie, we're fourteen. I think we're a little too young for love." Hope comments.</p><p>"Fine, first crushes whatever." Lizzie corrects. Hope contemplates something.</p><p>"Hey Lizzie, what if we end up liking the same person?" Hope questions, Josie leans in intrigued. The entrance doors open.</p><p>"Then, it's game on bitches." Lizzie says, and all three girls look down to see who comes through the doors. The first to walk in is Rebekah followed by a young male student, and behind him is Caroline. Rebekah stops at the entryway and gestures around her.</p><p>"What is he?" Hope asks the twins.</p><p>"Vampire." They answer at the same time.</p><p>"He's name Kaleb." Rebekah says out loud and then looks up at the girls. "Kaleb Hawkins."</p><p>"Hi auntie Bex." Hope waves embarrassed. </p><p>"Hello love."</p><p>"Hi Caroline." Lizzie greets.</p><p>"Hey sweetie, how's your first day so far?" Caroline asks Lizzie.</p><p>"Not bad."</p><p>"Did your sister drag you out to get a look at the new student Josie?" Rebekah asks.</p><p>"Yep, didn't even get a chance to finish my salad, or read my book." Josie replies.</p><p>"Well, since you all got a look at the new student, you can go back and finish your lunch before your next class." Rebekah instructs.</p><p>"Talk to you later auntie Bex." Hope waves goodbye.</p><p>"Bye." Both twins say. They turn around and head back to the cafeteria.</p><p>"So, what'd you think Lizzie?" Josie asks.</p><p>"Eh, not my type." Lizzie responds.</p><p>"I heard that." Kaleb says, and the girls stop in their tracks for a moment before giggling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          After the brief interaction with Hope and the twins, Caroline and Rebekah lead Kaleb towards the Headmaster's office. When they arrive the door is closed. Rebekah tilts her head towards the door and listens in, she can hear Klaus writing something on a piece of paper. She knocks twice, a moment later Klaus tells her to come in. She opens the door and gestures for Kaleb to enter first. When he does Caroline and Rebekah enter behind him.</p><p>"I'm nearly finished with this paperwork. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable Kaleb." Kaleb looks back at Caroline and Rebekah, Caroline nods her head. Kaleb sits down and waits patiently for Klaus to finish up. A moment later Klaus puts down his pen and puts the paperwork he was working on inside his desk. "I apologize for that."</p><p>"It's cool." Kaleb says. Klaus stands and walks around his desk.</p><p>"Klaus Mikaelson, Headmaster of the Mikaelson Institute." Klaus extends his hand, Kaleb shakes it.</p><p>"You named the school after you?"</p><p>"I named the school after my family, we are the ones who built it after all." </p><p>"Guess that makes sense."</p><p>"Shall we get down to business?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"I understand you're a newly transitioned vampire, you must be starving?" Kaleb's vampire features show briefly.</p><p>"Yeah, I can eat." Caroline goes over to the mini fridge in the office and takes out a blood bag, she then hands it to Kaleb, he takes it and drinks it quickly.</p><p>"Thank you both, I can take it from here."</p><p>"Let us know if you need anything Nik." Rebekah says as she and Caroline exit his office. As soon as they exit, Freya enters holding a box, she closes the door behind her with a wave of her hand. Kaleb looks at Freya with a shocked expression.</p><p>"Kaleb, this is my eldest sister Freya, Freya this is Kaleb."</p><p>"It's a pleasure Kaleb, do you mind if I see that ring of yours." Freya gestures towards the Daylight ring.</p><p>"I was told this is what allows me to walk in the sun without burning."</p><p>"This one does the same thing." Freya explains as she opens the box and takes out the ring. Kaleb takes the one on his hand off and trades it for the one Freya has.</p><p>"Why am I switching out rings if they do the same thing?" Kaleb asks as he puts on the ring.</p><p>"That ring only works so long as you're on the property. Once you pass those gates, it's essentially useless." Klaus explains.</p><p>"So, what you're saying is I'm basically a prisoner now? What the hell kind of school is this?"</p><p>"I assure you Kaleb, you're no prisoner. The property surrounding the school is rather large, and there's plenty for you to do around the school."</p><p>"It's only a temporary measure, until we know you are in control of yourself." Freya adds.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Tell me Kaleb, do you even realize how fast you drank that blood bag?" Kaleb looks down at the empty blood bag, he drops it and stands up.</p><p>"I'm going to be blunt with you. The first year after transition is the hardest. As a vampire you are driven by the feed and the kill. Right now you are a danger to every human outside those gates. At this school we will teach you control along with everything else you need to know. Once you have learned control and we deem you safe, you will be given another Daylight ring, one that will work outside these gates. Do you understand?" Kaleb nods his head yes.</p><p>"Bobby." Freya calls out. The door opens, Bobby, an older student enters. "Kaleb, this is Bobby. He's a vampire just like you. He will be showing you around, and introducing you to the other vampires."</p><p>"What's up man, welcome to the Mikaelson Institute." Bobby extends his hand, Kaleb shakes it.</p><p>"Kaleb, good to meet you."</p><p>"Bobby is on the Honor Council, he represents the vampire's. He'll help you adjust and introduce you to the others."</p><p>"Thanks, Mr. Mikaelson."  Kaleb follows Bobby out of the office.</p><p>"He took your bluntness rather well." Freya observes.</p><p>"Yes, I have a good feeling about him. I'm going to prepare dinner, make sure the girls are in attendance, and on time."</p><p>"I can't guarantee the second one. You know Lizzie."</p><p>"Yes, she's almost as bad as Rebekah." Freya laughs at this.</p><p>"I'll send out a note to them now."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>DINNER TIME</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Shortly after the end of the school day the Mikaelson's are setting up a dinner table outside on the porch. Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah are bringing in food. Davina and Freya are bringing in the plates and silverware, while Kol and Marcel bring drinks and glasses to the table. As soon as the table is set up the Mikaelson's sit and wait for the girl's arrival. Five minutes pass before they arrive, once they do Klaus is the first to point out their tardiness. "Let me guess, you were waiting on Lizzie." Klaus guesses.</p><p>"Actually it was our mom. She wanted to know how our first day went." Josie responds.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not to blame this time." Lizzie retorts, everyone at the table laughs.</p><p>"Let's dig in shall we." Klaus says. Everyone grabs a plate filled with food and begins to serve themselves, passing the food around to the next person once they've served themselves a portion.</p><p>"We got a new student today right? How is he?" Marcel asks Klaus.</p><p>"Adjusting, but I feeling he will embrace his vapirism soon enough." Klaus answers.</p><p>"What did you girls think of the new guy?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"I don't think he likes Lizzie very much." Hope says, and Josie tries to hide her laughter. </p><p>"How are you feeling Josie? I noticed you looked a bit pale after you did the spell." Freya asks.</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about it, especially not at the dinner table." Josie answers.</p><p>"She puked, and because she puked so did Lizzie." Hope tells the table, much to Josie's and Lizzie's dismay.</p><p>"I despise you Mikaelson." Lizzie groans. Everyone laughs at Lizzie's statement. Dinner continues on with discussion and laughter for two hours before the girls excuse themselves and head off to their rooms for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p>  </p><p> </p><p>       </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before we get into the crazy, I wanted to write about a typical school day at the Mikaelson Institute. We don't see much of that on the show, or even know what sort of classes they take, we only get tiny pieces before all hell breaks loose. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. DON'T IT JUST BREAK YOUR HEART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something's amiss in New Orleans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">DON'T IT JUST BREAK YOUR HEART</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          In an alleyway behind Rousseau's, Elijah, Hayley, and Klaus are being escorted by a police detective to the scene of a crime. On the ground is a young werewolf, wearing a button up shirt and blue jeans. He's eyes are wide open, his heart ripped from his chest, and a Wolfsangel branded on his right forearm. Hayley covers her mouth in shock, Elijah pulls her in a hug to comfort her, while Klaus tightens his fist in anger.</p><p>"He was found by a group of tourists. The policemen who responded recognized him as a former student of yours. As soon as I got the notification I called you right away. " The detective explains.</p><p>"Did anyone see anything?" Klaus asks through clenched teeth.</p><p>"No witnesses I'm afraid." </p><p>"Would you mind giving us a moment please." Elijah asks.</p><p>"Of course." The detective answers, he leaves them alone with the body. The moment he's out of sight, Hayley rushes over to the body and kneels beside it. </p><p>"They ripped his hear from his chest and branded him. Who would do something like this?" Hayley asks.</p><p>"That brand...it looks familiar. I think I've seen it before." Elijah says while inspecting the Wolfsangel.</p><p>"1933." Klaus interjects. </p><p>"1933?" Elijah questions. He takes a moment to decipher what Klaus means. "Ah yes I remember now."</p><p>"What? What do you remember?" Hayley asks as she stands. </p><p>"There was a vampire purist group lead by a man named August Müller. This group despised werewolves and killed them by the packs." Klaus begins to explain.</p><p>"After each kill they would leave behind this symbol. Although, if memory serves me correctly, you took care of them Niklaus." Elijah finishes. </p><p>"And how exactly did you take care of them?" Hayley asks while giving Klaus a pointed look.</p><p>"I killed them all of course." Klaus answers, and Hayley gives an exasperated sigh. "They killed ninety wolves Hayley! Ninety! Was I just suppose stand around and do nothing?!" Hayley turns to Elijah.</p><p>"Are we assuming that same purist group did this." Hayley gestures towards the body. </p><p>"I believe it's safe to assume so yes." Elijah answers. Hayley then turns to Klaus.</p><p>"The Crescent pack is here, the school pack is here, our daughter is here. I don't want those purists anywhere near them Klaus." Hayley states.</p><p>"They will not lay a hand on any of them, especially our daughter. You know I'd die before I let anything happen to her." Klaus declares.</p><p>"I know." Hayley takes a deep breath. "What are we going to tell the kids?"</p><p>"We tell them nothing." Klaus answers.</p><p>"Is that wise? Surely they'll find out about this sooner or later." Elijah asks.</p><p>"News of this will only stir up paranoia and panic. There's only been one death so far, let's keep it that way. We'll figure out where these heathens are hiding, find them, and bring them to justice." Klaus explains. </p><p>"Fine. I'm going to warn Lisina and head back to the school." Hayley states.</p><p>"I'll get started on the investigation." Elijah says.</p><p>"Have Marcellus tag along. He's got eyes and ears everywhere. Someone knows something." Elijah nods and takes out his cell phone. As he's calling Marcel they all spilt up and head in different directions. </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong>MIKAELSON INSTITUTE, THE </strong> </span> <b> <span class="u">TRACK</span> </b></p><p> </p><p>          Back at the school, Hope, Josie, and Lizzie are outside running on the track. Their finishing their third lap and going into their fourth. Both Hope and Josie seem to be keeping their distance. Halfway through the fourth lap Lizzie gets fed up and stops running. "How long are you two going to be mad at each other?" Lizzie asks them both.</p><p>"I'm not mad." Josie answers while running in place.</p><p>"Could have fooled me." Hope comments.</p><p>"Come on guys this is weird. You two have never been upset with each other. If you're going to survive dinner tonight you two need to talk." Lizzie explains. </p><p>"Ok, look I'm sorry Josie. I freaked out when my dad caught me with Roman, and then I freaked out some more when he started talking about having him over for dinner. You know how overprotective he is, I thought maybe with you there by my side it'd make the whole ordeal a lot easier to deal with." Hope explains. Josie stops running in place and gives Hope a look of understanding.</p><p>"I get it Hope I really do, and under any other circumstance I would have been cool with that, but..." Josie stops explaining halfway. </p><p>"But what? Use your words Josie!" Lizzie says impatiently.</p><p>"My family doesn't know about Jade."</p><p>"What?/Wait seriously?" Hope and Lizzie say at the same time. </p><p>"I've been kinda nervous to tell them. I mean I know they won't care about me dating a girl. I just...I wasn't ready to tell them yet, and now I have to tell them because it's not fair that your family knows and they don't." Josie finishes explaining. </p><p>"Oh my god. Josie I'm so sorry." Hope pulls Josie into a hug. "I didn't know. I'm such an idiot."</p><p>"It's fine, everything will be fine..." Josie begins.</p><p>"No it's not." Hope pulls away from Josie, but still keeps her within arms reach. "I'll talk to my dad, I'm sure he'll understand..."</p><p>"No really it's fine Hope. Besides, this may be a blessing in disguise." Josie interrupts.</p><p>"How so?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"Well, I'll finally have the guts to tell our family. And if Jade survives dinner with the Mikaelson's, then meeting our family will be a breeze." Josie answers.</p><p>"I suppose that's true." Lizzie comments. </p><p>"So, we're good?" Hope questions Josie. </p><p>"Yeah, we're good." Josie responds, and they hug it out again.</p><p>"Make room." Lizzie squeezes herself into the hug. "So glad everything is back to normal." </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>COMMON ROOM, LATER THAT AFTERNOON</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>         Later that afternoon, in the common room. Hope, Jade, Josie, and Lizzie are sitting on the couches. Hope is attempting to sketch in her sketch book, while Lizzie is trying to read a magazine, but both are distracted by Jade and Josie making out on the couch in front of them. They try not to stare, but the moans coming from across the couch makes it hard. "So, uh. Did Josie talk to the family?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Yeah, they were totally cool with everything. Their going to meet Jade tomorrow via astral projection. That is if she survives tonight." Lizzie turns towards Jade and Josie and immediately regrets it. "Which, at the moment, I'm hoping she doesn't." Hope laughs at that. "Where's your other half." Hope shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>"I don't know." Hope answers, and Lizzie gives her a, 'are you serious,' look. </p><p>"How can you not know where your own boyfriend is?" Lizzie asks. </p><p>"I'm his girlfriend, not his keeper." Hope answers nonchalantly. </p><p>"When you have a boyfriend that practically sweats diamonds, you are both his girlfriend and his keeper. Right Josie." Lizzie turns to Josie, but Josie is trailing kisses down Jade's neck. "Ok, that's it." Lizzie grabs a nearby pillow and throws it at Josie. It hits her on the side of the head and Josie immediately stops kissing Jade and turns towards Lizzie.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>"Stop flaunting your relationship in front of everybody, especially me." Lizzie states.</p><p>"Sorry, you have my full attention." Josie says as she and Jade sit back on the couch, arms wrapped around each other.</p><p>"Hey guys, what's up." Roman says as he approaches the group. He leans down to kiss Hope, Hope pecks him on the lips and turns away from him.</p><p>"Not much, just hanging out." Hope answers. Lizzie notices the behavior change in Hope. Roman sits next to Hope and places his arm over her shoulder.</p><p>"So, I probably should have asked this earlier, but this dinner. Is it a casual thing, or a formal thing?" Hope pales at Roman's question. She immediately stands, pulls Roman off the couch, drags him away.</p><p>"If you have to ask, that means we have to go shopping." Hope says.</p><p>"Wait, is this dinner not a casual thing?" Jade asks. Josie looks stunned by Jade's question.</p><p>"Your closet, now." Josie stands up and walks towards the dorms.</p><p>"I guess that's a no." Jade says as she follows Josie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE TWIN'S ROOM, THAT EVENING</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          In the twins dorm, Josie is sitting in front of a vanity mirror, while Lizzie is straightening her hair. Josie has just finished touching up her makeup, and is currently putting on a bracelet when Lizzie speaks up. "So..." Josie looks up at her sister through the mirror and raises an eyebrow at her. "I've been noticing some things, and...I think it's time we talked about them."</p><p>"Ok? What do you want to talk about?" Josie asks. </p><p>"You seem...overly affectionate towards Jade, while Hope hardly gives Roman any affection at all..."</p><p>"So...?"</p><p>"Are you and Hope just using other people to fill a void?" Lizzie asks. Josie turns in her seat to face Lizzie.</p><p>"What are you talking about? What void?" Josie asks confused.</p><p>"Seriously? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Josie is about to answer, when Hope walks in their room, wearing a maroon colored dress.</p><p>"You are not going to believe what I went through just for a stupid suit." Hope flops down on Josie's bed. </p><p>"Lizzie had to lend Jade a dress." Josie comments.  </p><p>"And it better be in the same, if not better condition when I get it back." Lizzie demands.</p><p>"I'm meeting her at the teachers quarters, she's still getting ready." Josie says.</p><p>"Same. Just you and me then?" Hope asks. Josie nods her head yes. </p><p>"Surprise, surprise." Hope and Josie look at Lizzie confused. Lizzie finishes straightening Josie's hair and claps her hands together. "There, all done. Now, off you two go." Hope and Josie sit up, and Lizzie pushes them out the door. "Behave, don't stay out too late." Lizzie shuts the door in their faces. They look at each other confused and walk towards the teachers quarters.</p><p>"What's her deal?" Hope asks.</p><p>"I don't know. She was saying weird things before you got to our room." Josie answers.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I'm too affectionate towards Jade, you're not affectionate enough towards Roman. Apparently we're just using them to fill some sort of void." Hope looks at Josie confused. "That's stupid right?"</p><p>"Yeah, definitely." Hope links her arm through Josie's. They continue to walk on in silence.</p><p> </p><p> <span class="u"><strong>DINNER TIME</strong></span></p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>          The sound of cutlery is all that can be heard in the dinning area of the teachers quarters. With the exception of Caroline, Elijah, Marcel, and Rebekah, the rest of the Mikaelson family is watching in amusement. As Klaus is staring down Roman, while occasionally sparing a glance at Jade. Hope and Josie have barely touched their food, and have a look of embarrassment on their faces. "You girls should eat up. Don't want your food to get cold." Hayley says. </p><p>"We're not very hungry." Hope responds.</p><p>"Where's Elijah and Marcel?" Josie asks.</p><p>"Their looking into something for me." Klaus answers.</p><p>"What are they looking into?" Hope asks. Klaus turns to her and smiles.  </p><p>"Nothing you have to worry about my littlest wolf." He turns back towards Roman, his frown has returned. "So, tell me Roman. Have we met before? I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before?" Roman seems to tense momentarily at the question.</p><p>"I doubt it sir. I'd remember meeting you." Roman answers.</p><p>"Mhm." Klaus contemplates Roman's answer for a moment. "Moving on then. What are your intentions for my daughter?"</p><p>"Well...sir, right now I'm just trying to get to know her better." Roman answers.</p><p>"What do you mean right now? What are your intentions with my daughter once you 'know her better?'" A laugh escapes Jade, she immediately covers her mouth but it's too late, Klaus is already looking in her direction.</p><p>"Don't think I've forgotten you Jade, how exactly did you and Josie keep your relationship a secret for two months?" Klaus questions.</p><p>"How in deed?" Davina asks Josie. Josie just looks down at her food and picks at it.</p><p>"Um...whenever we wanted to be alone with each other Josie wo-would cloak us, so nobody would bother us." Jade answers nervously.</p><p>"Gemini's love their cloaking spells." Freya says as she bumps Josie. </p><p>"And what, pray tell, did the two of you do while you were cloaked?" Klaus asks. Josie sinks into her seat, face turning red.</p><p>"Uh...um...cuddle?" Jade answers with very little confidence.</p><p>"Why didn't we invite Lizzie again? She could easily steer this conversation in a whole other direction?" Hope asks Josie in a whisper.</p><p>"Because while she's good at steering conversations, she's also good at fueling them." Josie answers, and Hope hums in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE LAKE, AFTER DINNER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>          After a somewhat disastrous/stressful dinner the couples say goodbye to the Mikaelson's and each other before going their separate ways. Jade and Josie head towards the common areas while Hope and Roman head towards the back of the school, in the direction of the lake. They walk in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. When they arrive at the lake Hope turns to Roman and he does the same. Hope debates what to say to him while swinging their hands side to side. After a while Roman lets out a chuckle, and places a stray hair behind her ear. "What's wrong? Talk to me." He says as he places the same hand on her cheek. Hope leans into his touch and grabs hold of his hand squeezing it.</p><p>"Do you...do you feel like I don't give you enough affection?" Hope asks, and Roman looks at her surprised.</p><p>"I actually happen to think you give me just the right about of affection." Roman answers, Hope smiles at his answer. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Something Lizzie said, let's just forget I asked." Hope clears her throat. "So, about my dad..." Hope starts.</p><p>"He's pretty intense, and very overprotective." Roman comments.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about him. He really is a good guy once you get to know him." Hope states</p><p>"Then..." Roman steps closer to Hope. "I guess I should stick around to get to know him." Hope smiles at Roman. She leans in to kiss him. Roman pulls her closer to him and closes the gap.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>COMMON AREA</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>          After Jade and Josie separated from Hope and Roman, they made their way into the common area. The entire walk from the teacher's quarters to the common area Josie's been quiet. Every so often Jade would poke at Josie to get her to open up, but Josie would remain quiet. When they arrived they sit on the nearest couch, but Josie keeps her distance from Jade. Unable to handle the distance and silence. Jade lays her head on Josie's lap, and tilts Josie's head towards her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jade asks.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about all that. You shouldn't of had to go through all that." Josie apologizes.</p><p>"Hey I get it. The Mikaelson's are like your second family." Jade says in understanding. "I have to ask though, is your family going to be that intense, because if so. I'm going to have to mentally prepare myself." Josie chuckles at  this.</p><p>"My aunts Mary Louise, Nora, and Valerie can be pretty intense. My mom, aunt Liv, and Grandpa are pretty chill though. So I think you'll be ok." Josie reassures Jade. </p><p>"Cool, cool. And we're Facetiming them?"</p><p>"I'm going to astral project us." Josie corrects.</p><p>"Isn't that the same thing?" Jade says jokingly.</p><p>"Oh my god. Get away." Josie pushes Jade away in a playful manner.</p><p>"I'm kidding." Jade sits up and wraps her arms around Josie's waist. "Can't wait to meet your family." Josie smiles widely at Jade. They lean into each other and kiss passionately.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>A MONTH LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>          It's a quiet Monday morning at the Mikaelson Institute. Students are slowly getting up and making their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Klaus has just entered his office with a cup of tea in hand, when he notices an envelope on top of his desk. He looks around his office, then he looks out into the hallway. When he sees no one, he approaches his desk and sets his tea down. He picks up the envelope, as he does so he notices there appears to be a small object inside. He grabs a letter opener and rips it open. Inside the envelope is a single golden coin, he grabs it and holds it to his face to inspect it better. </p><p>"Headmaster Mikaelson." Klaus snaps his to the side. </p><p>"Yes Jed." Klaus greets as he pockets the gold coin. Jed enters his office.</p><p>"I think Jasper might be missing." Jed says with concern.</p><p>"What makes you think he's missing?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"No one seems to have seen him since Friday, and I've tried calling his phone. It just goes straight to voicemail." Jed explains. Klaus opens his mouth to say something, but he is interrupted by the school nurse.</p><p>"Mr. Mikaelson, a vial containing Hope's blood appears to be missing. Were one of the vampires bitten over the weekend?"</p><p>"What? No." Klaus answers.</p><p>"Mm, perhaps I miscounted. I'll be back." The nurse turns and leaves. Klaus watches the nurse leave with a confused look on his face. He shakes his head and turns his attention back to Jed.</p><p>"I'm sorry where were we Jed?" Klaus questions.</p><p>"Jasper." Jed answers anxiously. </p><p>"Yes of course. Tell me about the last time you saw him. Was he behaving strangely, acting on edge. Things of that nature."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE DOCKS</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie is pacing up and down the docks when she senses someone coming. She turns and sees a man and woman she's never seen before approaching her. "Are you both lost?" Josie asks. The man holds up his phone and looks between his phone and Josie.</p><p>"It's her." He tells the woman. Josie begins to have a bad feeling about them.</p><p>"You're not suppose to be here are you?" Josie questions, though she already knows the answer.</p><p>"<em>Ad somnum.</em>" The woman recites. Josie's eyes roll behind her head. She's about to fall unconscious, but the man uses vamp speed to catch her before she falls.</p><p>"Can you get out of here without getting caught?" He asks. The woman simply vanishes in response. "Witches." The man shakes his head and vamp speeds away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MIKAELSON INSTITUTE</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Klaus is walking the school with a determined look on his face. As he's passes the students, they greet him. He gives them a smile that doesn't quit reach his eyes. He's by the entrance of the school when the front doors open revealing Camille and Caroline. "Klaus, look who I ran into at the airport." She says with a grin, but it falters at the grim look on his face. "Klaus?" </p><p>"Uh oh. I know that look. What happened?" Camille asks. </p><p>"A student's gone missing." Klaus replies.</p><p>"What?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"I fear the worst has happened, but I won't know for sure until I find my sister, or Davina." Klaus replies. Suddenly the doors open again, and the student thought to be missing appears. When Klaus sees him, he has a look of annoyance on his face. "And where the bloody hell have you been?" Klaus asks as he walks up to Jasper.</p><p>"Klaus calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for his absence." Caroline says as she pulls on his arm.</p><p>"I certainly hope so. Jed was worried about you, and I was beginning to worry as well." Klaus states.</p><p>"Something's wrong." Jasper says before he falls over. </p><p>"Jasper!" Klaus calls out. He kneels beside Jasper and turns him over. Caroline kneels on the other side of Jasper, while nearby students gather around in a circle. "Jasper. Jasper." Klaus calls.</p><p>"What's wrong? What happened?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"He's dead."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>DORMS</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          At the sound of commotion outside her dorm, Hope stepped out of her room to investigate. As soon as she steps foot into the hallway, she sees students rushing out of their dorms. Ahead of her, she sees Roman trying to get past the crowd of students. She shuts her door and makes her way over to him. "Hey what's going on? Is there a fire or something?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Jasper just died." Roman answers.</p><p>"What? How?" Hope asks, shocked at the news.</p><p>"I killed him." Roman answers, with no hint of remorse in his voice.<br/><br/>"If that's suppose to be a joke, it's not funny." Hope observes Roman for any indication that he's lying, but she sees none.</p><p>"I need you to come with me." Roman states. Hope takes a step back from him.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere with you." Hope says.</p><p>"You don't have a choice." Roman takes out his phone and unlocks it. He holds it up for Hope to see. It's a picture of Josie sitting on a chair, unconscious, and tied up. A look of panic appears on Hope's face, then it's replaced with anger.</p><p>"If you've hurt her..."</p><p>"Relax, she's just unconscious. No harm will come to your precious Josie so long as you come with me." Roman pockets his phone and extends his hand to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>NURSE'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          When Klaus realized he could no longer hear Jasper's heartbeat, he lifted him up and carried him over to the nurse's office. The nurse is looking over his body looking for any injuries, but sees none. She goes into her cabinet and pulls out an amulet. She sweeps the amulet over his body to see if his death was caused by magic, but the amulet doesn't react. "I'm sorry sir. I have no idea how this boy died. I don't see any obvious injuries, and magic doesn't seem to be the cause of his either." The nurse relays.</p><p>"That's because he already healed from whatever killed him." Klaus turns to the sound of Camille's voice. "Someone saw this roll out of his pocket when he fell." Camille tosses him an empty vial, Klaus sniffs it.</p><p>"This is Hope's blood." Klaus turns to the nurse and shows her the vial.</p><p>"That's the vial that was missing." The nurse confirms. </p><p>"What's going on?" Camille asks. Klaus looks down at Hope's blood, then he pulls out the golden coin he pocketed earlier. Klaus slowly pieces everything together.</p><p>"Hope." Klaus vamp speeds to Hope's dorm and let's himself in. "Hope!." Her dorm room is empty. He than speeds over to the twins room. "Hope!"</p><p>"She's not here." Lizzie says. Klaus speeds to the library, kitchen, common area, but does not find her.</p><p>"Hope!."</p><p>"Klaus, what's going on?" Hayley asks Klaus.</p><p>"They took her, they took Hope." Klaus says frantically.</p><p>"What? No. No!" Hayley shouts. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I've rewritten a chapter so much, lol. As always let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. WHAT WILL I HAVE LEFT?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope and Josie are in danger, can the Original family get to them in time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WHAT WILL I HAVE LEFT?</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          It didn't take Hope long to realize where Roman was taking her. After leaving with with him, they drove away from the school. Five minutes into the drive she realized he was driving her to St. Anne's Church, the place of her birth. The whole car ride Roman hadn't said anything. While the last thing she wanted to do was talk to the person responsible for a fellow classmates death, and capture of her best friend. She had questions that needed to be answered.</p><p>"What's going on? What do you want with me?" Hope questions.</p><p>"It's a long story." Roman answers.</p><p>"Then give me the short version. You've clearly been lying about who you really are since day one, you killed a student, kidnapped my best friend to get me away from the school. I think I'm entitled to some answers." Hope retorts. Roman pulls off to the side of the road and stops the car.</p><p>"In order for you to understand what's going on, why I'm doing what I'm doing I'm going to have to start from the beginning." Hope turns in her seat and waits for Roman to continue. "When I was a kid, werewolves literally tore my family apart, and left me for dead. But then I was saved, by a woman named Greta. She treated me like a son and gave me a new family. Not long after, she met a man named August Müller. He was a man of...certain beliefs." Roman explains.</p><p>"What sort of beliefs?" Hope questions.</p><p>"That vampire's were the superior species, the apex predators. He believed it was our duty to rid the world of it's abominations." Hope scoffs at that.</p><p>"You mean me?"</p><p>"Not at the time, at the time werewolves were the abdominal species. So, August killed them by the packs. Not gonna lie, at the time I sort of felt bad. I never really felt like I was true member of the group, but my mom was happy. We were happy, until your father showed up and killed mine. Shortly after that, I pissed off the wrong people and spent years desiccated in a cave until Greta found me." Roman continues to explain.</p><p>"And let me guess, you guys decided to rebuild, track down my father, and kill him by getting to his only child." Hope guesses.</p><p>"We decided to mess with him first. Start by killing off some wolves. We managed to kill one, we were about to kill another. But we heard about your ability to create Hybrids."</p><p>"That's when you decided to test my blood on Jasper." Hope predicts.</p><p>"Yep." Roman confirms.</p><p>"I can't believe I was so stupid." Hope says as she shakes her head.</p><p>"You'll get over it. Now, we need to get going. Lots to do." Roman says as he gets back on the road.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"You'll see." </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>"Start from the beginning Klaus." Camille says.</p><p>"This is a waste of time. I need to be out there searching for my daughter!" Klaus exclaims angrily. </p><p>"Davina and Freya are doing a locator spell now to find her. In the meantime we need to figure out who these people are, so start from the beginning." Camille says calmly.</p><p>"In 1933 there was a string of werewolf murders. It didn't take me long to figure out who was behind them." Klaus begins to explain. </p><p>"And that person was...?" Camille asks.</p><p>"August Müller." Klaus answers.</p><p>"And let me guess. You killed him." Caroline guesses.  </p><p>"He got nothing less than what he deserved. In fact, I think I took it easy on him. The rest never saw it coming." </p><p>"So it wasn't just this August guy you killed?" Hayley questions.</p><p>"Some of them were guilty of hate. But most were innocent. And they all became victims of that... part of me I'd been forced to suppress. After I killed everyone, I noticed a woman come out of August's house, I walked up to her prepared to kill her when she begged for mercy. Mercy for herself, for her daughter, for her son. I granted her that mercy and walked away believing I crushed their beliefs, their hatred, instead I was the match that lit the fuse. My mistake was that I humiliated them, and in doing so, I empowered them with the most potent form of hate... That which has fueled my rage for a millennia. Shame. I gifted them shame."</p><p>"So, it's obviously the wife whose behind this. Do you remember her name?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"Greta, if I'm not mistaken." Elijah answers. Caroline has a look of realization on her face.</p><p>"What? What is it." Klaus asks, noticing Caroline's reaction. Caroline vamp speeds out of there, and comes back a second later holding a picture frame. "Caroline?"</p><p>"I really hope this is just a coincidence." Caroline hands the picture frame to Klaus. "Is this the Greta you met in the 30's?" Klaus takes the picture frame and inspects it. In the photograph, Greta is holding Roman in her arms on a grassy field. A look of anger appears on Klaus' face and the glass cracks.</p><p>"I believe you got your answer Caroline." Kol comments.</p><p>"He's the one who took her, isn't he?" Rebekah asks.</p><p>"Most likely." Marcel answers.</p><p>"This is all my fault. I recruited him to this school, I gave him a tour, introduced him to Hope." Caroline rambles.</p><p>"No, this is my fault." Klaus looks up from the picture frame. "We need to find Roman. We find Roman, we find Hope." Jade and Lizzie burst into the office.</p><p>"Josie's missing." Jade states.</p><p>"Hope too. We thought we'd find Josie with Hope, but we can't find either of them." Lizzie explains. The adults look at each other with a knowing look. "What?"</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>ST. ANNE'S CHURCH</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>          Hope and Roman arrive at the church. Roman opens the center console and digs through it for a moment before pulling out a leather band. "Put this on." Roman hands the leather band to Hope. She looks between the band and Roman confused. "It's to prevent you from doing any magic. Now put it on." Roman tosses it to Hope. She hesitates before putting it on. "Good girl." Roman gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side. He opens the door and gestures Hope to get out. Once Hope is out of the car, they walk into the church. The moment they walk in Hope spots Josie in the center and immediately runs to her. She kneels in front of her and places her hands on her cheeks.</p><p>"Josie? Josie can you hear me?" Hope calls out to Josie with no response. "What kind of sleeping spell did you use on her?"</p><p>"One that would last long enough for our witch to perform a spell." Roman responds. Hope turns and looks around. She notices a vampire draw a pentagram, while another places a fire pit in the middle of the pentagram, and another places logs of wood inside the pit.</p><p>"What spell?" Hope asks.</p><p>"One I'm sure you're familiar with, the binding spell." Roman answers.</p><p>"You want to bind my wolf?" Hope questions, Roman simply smiles in response. "But I haven't even activated my curse."</p><p>"And you're never going to. And since your wolf will be bound, you'll no longer have the ability to create Hybrids either." Roman explains.</p><p>"So, why not just kill me?" </p><p>"Because I want your father to suffer!" Roman exclaims, and everyone stops what their doing. Roman notices this and calms down. "Your father took everything from us. It's only fair we take everything from him. His worst fear, next to losing you. Is is locking up a part of yourself." Roman turns and walks into another room, only to come back a second later with a chair. He sets the chair next to Josie and gestures Hope to sit down. "Get comfortable, I hear this is an excruciating process." </p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>         While Davina and Freya are prepping for a locator spell, Klaus is on the phone with Jo. Jade is siting anxiously on the couch, and Lizzie is pacing back and forth. Everyone else is out and about trying to find Hope and Josie. When Davina and Freya are finished, they gesture Lizzie over. Freya hands her a needle, and Lizzie pricks her index finger. She holds her hand out over the map until a drop of blood falls. Once it does, Davina hands her a band aid. Davina and Freya then join hands and recite the locator spell. "<em>Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré."  </em></p><p>"How long is this going to take?" Jade asks impatiently. </p><p>"If their not cloaked, not long." Lizzie answers.</p><p>"And if they are?" Jade asks, but gets no response from Lizzie. She stands and heads for the door. Lizzie calls out to her. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going out there to look for them." Jade says as she walks out of the office. Lizzie sits back on the couch and lets out a heavy sigh, she's then joined by Klaus.</p><p>"How exactly does Jade intend on looking for Josie? Her daylight ring is restricted to the school." Klaus asks Lizzie. He immediately notices the guilty expression on Lizzie's face. "It would seem when we retrieve your sister we will have to discuss the rules about altering daylight rings without permission."</p><p>"Sorry." Lizzie apologizes. "How was the talk with mom?"</p><p>"She's worried. She's on her way now, along with your aunts." Klaus answers.</p><p>"What did aunts have to say about all this?"</p><p>"They threatened to burn me alive if I didn't find your sister by the time they arrived." Lizzie chuckles at this. "I now know where your sister gets her love of fire spells."</p><p>"Yep." Klaus and Lizzie fall into a comfortable silence that only lasts a moment. "Will they be ok?"</p><p>"Their together, as long as their together I know they'll be fine."  </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ST. ANNE'S CHURCH</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>        Preparations for the binding spell have been finished, now everyone is just sitting around waiting. Hope is sitting next to Josie, holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up. Roman sees the worried look on Hope's face and finally speaks up. "She's gonna wake up." Hope turns towards Roman. "Just not anytime soon."</p><p>"Why does she have to sleep through the spell?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Because I can't have her siphoning magic and interrupting the spell." Roman answers.</p><p>"Then why not give her the same band you gave me?" Hope continues to question.</p><p>"Because, she's not like you. I wasn't sure if it would work, or if she'd still have the ability to siphon even with an anti magic band on." Roman replies. Hope turns back towards Josie.</p><p>"You never should have involved her in this." Hope comments.</p><p>"You're the most powerful being on this planet. I knew I wouldn't be able to bring you to this place, much less get you to leave the school. I needed your cooperation, and I knew I'd get it if I involved her." Roman gestures to Josie. Hope is about to say something when two women enter the church. Roman immediately gets up to greet one of the women.</p><p>"I see you were successful." The woman says as she hugs Roman.</p><p>"Of course I was mom." Roman pulls away from the hug. "Were you?" Greta turns towards the witch. The witch reaches into her bag and pulls out the Moonstone.</p><p>"Of course I was." Greta replies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>5 MINUTES LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"In order for this to work, I will need to soak the Moonstone in her blood. Then I will need to place it on the palm of her hands, the soles of her feet, and finally her forehead. She will need to remain perfectly still and conscious, if she doesn't the spell won't work." Roman turns to Hope.</p><p>"I don't need to threaten your precious Josie to get you to comply. Will I?"</p><p>"No, but lay a finger on her and I'll rip you all to shreds." Hope threatens.</p><p>"She really is her father's daughter." Greta turns to the witch. "Begin."</p><p>          The witch grabs a bowl and a knife and approaches Hope. She gestures for Hope's hand. Hope extends her left hand, and the witch cuts into her palm. Blood pours into the bowl, when the blood begins to slow down, the witch takes the Moonstone and drops it into the bowl. She hands Greta the bowl and grabs a pair of tongs. She grabs the stone with the tongs and places it over the fire pit. "<em>Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka.</em>" </p><p>          Josie begins to slowly stir awake. Her vision is a bit blurry and she hears a single muffled voice. One of the other vampires present notices this and tries to get Roman's attention. "Stop, she needs to concentrate on the spell. She can't get distracted." Roman suddenly turns at the sound of Josie's groaning. "Crap." As Roman approaches Josie, the witch takes the Moonstone out of the pit and walks up to Hope, as she continues to chant she places the red hot Moonstone on Hope's right palm, she screams in pain. Hearing Hope scream causes Josie to snap out if. Roman raises his hand ready to slap Josie across the face, but she siphons from the floor.</p><p>"<em>Phasmatos Motus</em>." Everyone including the witch get's pushed back against the wall. "<em>Fractos.</em>" Josie is released from her binds. She immediately goes to Hope's side.</p><p>"Josie." Josie pulls Hope into short hug. She then pulls away to inspect her hand.</p><p>"What's going on?" Josie asks.</p><p>"They want to bind my wolf." Hope answers.</p><p>"Well that's not gonna happen. I'm gonna get you out of here." Josie's about to free Hope, when one of the vampires grabs Josie and throws her against the wall.</p><p>"Josie!" Hope exclaims. The vampire approaches Josie and grabs her by the neck. He begins to choke her, despite struggling to breath Josie grabs hold of the vampire's forearms and begins siphoning from him. His grip on Josie begins to loosen and he yells out in pain.</p><p>"Stop standing there and help him!" Roman yells at the second vampire as he helps Greta stand. The second vampire snaps out of his shock, he takes a step towards Josie.</p><p>"<em>Delfan eoten cor</em>." Josie chants, the second vampires heart is extracted from his chest, while the first is completely desiccated.</p><p>"I have to admit that was rather impressive for someone so young." Greta compliments, Josie turns to the sound of her voice. "But playtime's over. Stand down, or I will have Roman kill your friend before you can mutter another spell." Greta threatens. Josie looks over at Hope, whose breathing heavily with sweat running down her forehead. She looks down at her right palm and sees it's burned. She then looks around the church, sensing it's been spelled, she begins to Siphon from the floor again. Roman notices this and takes a step towards Hope. </p><p>"<em>Phasmatos superous em animi.</em>" Greta and Roman grab their heads in pain. "You shouldn't have hurt her."   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Davina and Freya are continuing the locator spell, Lizzie is standing off to the side watching the still unmoving blood. Lizzie closes her eyes and let's out a heavy sigh, when she opens her eyes she sees the blood move forward slightly. She steps up to the table and places her hands on it, Klaus notices this and vamp speeds over. Davina and Freya stop chanting. "Don't stop chanting, keep going." Lizzie says.</p><p>"What is it little one?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"I saw the blood move, it only moved a little, but it moved. I think Josie may be siphoning the cloaking spell." Lizzie replies. Klaus looks up at Davina and Freya.</p><p>"You heard her, keep going."</p><p>"<em>Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré."  </em>Davina and Freya chant again, Lizzie pulls out her phone and calls Jade.</p><p>"Hey, we'll have a location on Hope and Josie soon, stay on the line with me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ST. ANNE'S CHURCH</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Phasmatos superous em animi.</em>" Josie chants again, Greta and Roman continue to yell out in pain as their nose's begin to bleed and they fall to the ground. Roman notices a knife inside the witches satchel bag. He reaches out for it, and with the strength he has left, throws it in Josie's direction. The knife scratches Josie's neck, distracting her from casting and siphoning. Greta and Roman slowly begin to rise up.</p><p>"Josie." Hope calls out in attempt to warn Josie. She notices Greta and Roman recovering from her pain infliction spell, she flicks her wrist to snaps their necks. She then walks up to Hope and repeats the spell she casted earlier to free herself. Hope gets up from the chair and rushes Josie, holding her tightly against herself. She then pulls away and inspects her injury. "How bad is it?"</p><p>"It's not that bad. How's your hand?" Josie asks as she takes a look at Hope's right palm.</p><p>"It'll heal." Hope says as she leans her forehead against Josie's. "You saved me, again."</p><p>"I can't take all the credit for that first time." Josie says, Hope chuckles at that.</p><p>"Josie!" Jade whooshes in, Hope and Josie pull apart. </p><p>"Jade." Josie is about to walk up to Jade, but stops midway when Jade's vampire's features begin to show. "Jade?"</p><p>"Josie you're... you're bleeding." Jade says trying to control her blood lust. Hope can see Jade struggle, she steps in front of Josie protectively.</p><p>"Jade you need to leave here now, go get my dad." Hope instructs.</p><p>"I can't...I can't." Jade says, she vamp speeds towards Hope and throws her towards Roman.</p><p>"Jade, please don't do this. You can control it, I know you can." Josie begs. Jade does her best to regain control, but all she can focus on is Josie's blood.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jade lunges at Josie and bites down on her neck.</p><p>          Josie cries out in pain while Jade feeds on her. Hope attempts to take off the anti magic band, but is unable to. She looks down and sees Roman, she uses his hand to remove the band. Once it's off she stands and raises her hand, casting a pain infliction spell on Jade. Jade stops feeding on Josie and grabs her head in pain. Hope then raises Jade off the ground and tosses her across the room. She quickly runs over to Josie to check on her.</p><p>"I'm ok. A little weak from blood loss, but ok." Josie immediately says. Hope turns around and sees Jade standing up. She goes over to the closest chair, picks it up and breaks it on the floor. "Hope what are you doing?" Josie asks.</p><p>          Hope uses magic to lift up the broken pieces. Jade attempts to rush her again, but Hope throws a piece of the broken chair towards her. Jade blocks it, along with two more Hope throws her way. The fourth piece of chair that Hope throws her way hits Jade's leg and she collapses by the unconscious witch, who is slowly stirring awake. Jade looks up from her injured leg and sees Hope lifting the last piece of broken chair.</p><p>"Hope, stop please. You don't have to kill her just snap her neck." Josie says. Jade looks over at Josie, her neck is still bleeding from being feed on, Jade's vampire features reappear.</p><p>"I don't think that's an option now Jo." Hope tosses the piece of wood towards Jade aiming for her heart.</p><p>          But at the last second Jade grabs the witch and uses her as a shield. The wooden stake goes through her heart instead of Jade's. Time seems to stand still in that moment. Everyone is still, unmoving, and quiet. Jade's vampire features disappear and she drops the witch on the floor, she looks down at the witch, then looks at her bloody hands. She then looks up at Hope, when she does she sees her werewolf eyes appear.</p><p>"Hope, your eyes." Jade says to her. Hope looks down at the dead witch, not seeming to have heard what Jade said. Jade hears footsteps approaching the church, she stands and turns to leave.</p><p>"Jade!" Josie calls out. Jade turns to Josie.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Josie, I...don't know what came over me." Jade hears the footsteps coming closer. "I have to go, I can't stay here...I'm sorry." Jade vamp speeds out of the church. Shortly after Camille, Caroline, Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley enter the church. They look around at the bodies on the floor. Caroline speeds over to Josie, while Klaus speeds over to Hope.</p><p>"Hope, what happened?" Klaus asks concerned, hearing her father's voice seems to snap her out of her trance. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, Klaus takes a step forward to comfort Hope, but she pushes him away and takes a step back from him.</p><p>"Stay away from me!" Hope screams.</p><p>"Hope?" Klaus is confused by his daughters actions.</p><p>"Josie, sweetie what happened?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"Hope activated her werewolf curse." Josie replies. Everyone looks shocked, they all turn to Hope who is hugging herself crying.</p><p>"Oh baby." Hayley says, she walks up to Hope in an attempt to comfort her, but Hope backs away from her as well.</p><p>"No, just stay away from me!" Hope yells. Josie looks in Hope's direction with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What'd you think? Let me know in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. FIRST FULL MOON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>STOP. BEFORE YOU READ.</p><p>I made some changes to the fic, you won't really notice them until chapter 6 and 7. So, if you're not new to this fic, please check out the changes I made before reading this new chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">FIRST FULL MOON</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Shortly after being found, the Original family brought Hope and Josie back to the school. Hope had been silent the whole way, still not wanting to talk or be touched by anyone. When they arrived at the school, she immediately went into her room. Klaus wanted to go after her, but was convinced by Hayley and Josie that it would be best to leave her alone.</p><p>          It was then that Lizzie descended the staircase and lunged at her sister. She held on to Josie tight, crying into her shoulder. Shortly after their reunion Josie was escorted to the Nurse's office, where she was given a blood transfusion for the blood loss. As Josie was receiving the transfusion, she explained everything that happened, everything she remembered. After explaining everything her family arrived. The Originals left the office to make room for the Gemini Coven. Jo immediately noticed the bite mark on her neck and rushed to her daughter's side.</p><p>"Who did this to you. Was it the vampire's who took you?" Jo inspects the bite mark, then inspects the blood bag.</p><p>"It's human, A positive." Klaus comments.</p><p>"How the hell did this happen under your watch?" Liv asks.</p><p>"Just say the word Jo, and I'll burn him to ashes." Nora says in a threatening tone.</p><p>"Guys please. It's been a long day." Josie pleads with everyone.</p><p>"Fine, another time then." Nora says as she sits by Josie.</p><p>"Why don't you get some sleep. You must be exhausted." Jo instructs. Josie nods her head and curls into her mother. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE NEXT MORNING</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Josie wakes up to the nurse pulling the IV out of her left arm. She looks around the room and notices none of her family there. The nurse explains to her that her family is speaking with Klaus, while her sister went to get something to eat. Josie nods her head in acknowledgement and relaxes on the bed. She feels a slight pain on her neck, and touches the bite mark. Images of Jade biting down and feeding on her flash through her mind, and a shiver runs down her spine. The nurse squeezes her shoulder in comfort and leaves her alone. When the nurse exits, Lizzie enters with a tray of food. "Good, you're awake. Let's get some food in you." Josie smiles at her sister and sits up. Lizzie places the tray of food on Josie's lap and pulls a chair closer to Josie's bed.</p><p>"Thanks Lizzie, this looks great." Josie thanks her sister.</p><p>"The pancakes and bacon are fresh off the stove." Lizzie comments. Josie smiles in thanks and takes a bite of her bacon.</p><p>"Have you heard anything about Jade?" Josie asks, and Lizzie scoffs at her question.</p><p>"How can you ask about her after what she did to you?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"She didn't mean to hurt me Lizzie, she just lost control. It happens." Lizzie stands at Josie's statement.</p><p>"She didn't just lose control Josie. She nearly killed you, and then ran off and left you to die." Lizzie puts her hands on her temple. "I swear if I ever see her again I'm going to turn her to ice, then shatter her into tiny pieces." Lizzie puts her hands down and sees the worry on her sister's face. She sits back down and takes a calming breath. "Camille and Rebekah found her. She was pretty out of it. She nearly shut off her humanity, Rebekah had to compel her not to. Their sending her to Mystic Falls to help."</p><p>"Mystic Falls?" Josie questions.</p><p>"Caroline says there's a couple there, Damon and Elena Salvatore, that can help her." Lizzie answers.</p><p>"Why can't she get help here?" Josie presses.</p><p>"Caroline didn't say." Lizzie replies. Josie leans her head back.</p><p>"What about Hope? Has she talked to anyone yet?"</p><p>"No, she's locked herself in her room. I tried talking to her, but she sent me away. Said she needs to be alone." Lizzie replies.</p><p>"I'll try talking to her later."</p><p>"I'm not sure you'll be able to." Josie looks at Lizzie with a confused expression. "She killed someone and activated her curse, that's a lot to process Jo." Lizzie comments.</p><p>"Which is why she shouldn't process it alone." Lizzie doesn't seem sure but agrees with her sister anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LATER THAT AFTERNOON</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Around noon time Josie was released from the nurse's office. She had lunch with her family in the cafeteria, then excused herself to talk to Hope. On her way to Hope's dorm she comes across a distraught Klaus. She takes hold of his hand and squeezes it in comfort. "Still not talking to you?" Josie asks Klaus.</p><p>"No. It's rather frustrating. Are you about to give it a try?" Klaus questions. Josie nods her head yes. "I hope you have better luck than I did." </p><p>"Me too." Josie comments.</p><p>"Before you go see her, would you mind doing me a favor?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"Sure." Klaus takes out the Moonstone from his pocket.</p><p>"Siphon the magic from this. I don't want to be used against Hope again." Klaus hands the Moonstone to Josie.</p><p>"With pleasure." Josie takes the Moonstone and begins to siphon from it. "I never asked, what happened with Roman and his mother?" </p><p>"Their both in transition cells. I haven't dealt with them yet, I've been busy trying to get my daughter to speak with me." Klaus answers.</p><p>"Maybe you should deal with them while I speak with Hope. It might make you feel better." Josie suggests.</p><p>"Perhaps." Josie siphons all the magic from the Moonstone and hands it back to Klaus.</p><p>"What about Jade? I heard she's gone, but no one seems to know why." Josie asks.</p><p>"She felt terrible about what she did. So much so, she couldn't bring herself to face you. So, Caroline is driving her to Mystic Falls to stay with friends."</p><p>"Oh." Josie says as she looks to the floor. Klaus pulls her into a hug.</p><p>"Give her time little one. I'm sure she'll come around." Klaus reassures her. Josie simply nods her head. She pulls away from him and wipes her tears.</p><p>"I should go check on Hope now." Josie heads towards Hope's room. Klaus turns and watches Josie for a moment, before turning and walking in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HOPE'S ROOM</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Hope's sitting alone on her bed, knees brought up to her chest, and eyes puffy from crying. She keeps going through what happened at the church over and over again. Her fight with Jade, gaining the advantage, going for the kill. Except the makeshift wooden stake didn't go through Jade's heart, it went through the witch's instead. The same witch that had attempted to bind her wolf. There's a part of Hope that feels like she got what she deserved, but there's another part that regrets what she did. The witch wasn't armed after all, she was a human shield for a vampire who lost control. Hope's soon interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Go away. I want to be alone." Hope says for the hundredth time.</p><p>"It's me Hope." Josie says from the other side of the door. Hope turns towards Josie's voice, debating wither or not she wants her best friend to see her in her current state. "Hope?"</p><p>"Sorry Josie. I just need to be alone." Hope decides.</p><p>"We both know that's the last thing you need Hope." Hope looks away from the door and places her chin on her knees. "We don't have to talk about what happened, I won't push you to talk about something you're not ready to talk about. But I also won't let you sit in your room alone with all your thoughts. So please let me in before I let myself in." Josie pleads.</p><p>Hope looks back at the door. She only hesitates for a second before opening the door with a wave of her hand. Josie lets herself in and closes the door behind her. She climbs on Hope's bed and sits next to her. They sit in awkward silence for a minute before Josie breaks it.</p><p>"Jade left with Caroline. She's going to Mystic Falls to get help." Hope shakes her head at this.</p><p>"Dad should have dropped her in one of the transition cells and left her to desiccate." Hope states.</p><p>"She left without saying goodbye." Hope turns to Josie. "Apparently she couldn't face me after what happened, so she just left." Josie allows her head to fall on Hope's pillow.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Hope apologizes.</p><p>"I mean I get. I just wish there was closure between us." Josie says. Hope lays her head next to Josie's.</p><p>"You deserve closure, especially since she nearly drained you dry." Josie chuckles at that.</p><p>"Right?"</p><p>"Speaking of, you ok?" Hope asks as she lightly touches the bite mark on Josie's neck, Josie flinches in pain and Hope pulls her hand back. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine, I'm fine. It's just sore. I spent all of last night, and most of this morning confined in the nurse's office." Josie explains. There's is another minute of silence between them before it's Hope who breaks it this time.</p><p>"I always knew I'd activate my werewolf curse." Hope starts, Josie turns her head to face Hope. "I just didn't think it would be so soon, or that I'd activate it the way I did." Josie takes Hope's hand and squeezes it. "Well, at least she'll get her revenge next week when the full moon comes."</p><p>"Hope, you can't think like that." Hope suddenly stands from her bed.</p><p>"Why not?! I'm a killer Josie. I killed somebody who couldn't even raise a hand to defend herself." Josie stands and moves in front of Hope.</p><p>"That was an accident Hope, I know you didn't mean to kill her." Josie says, trying to convince Hope otherwise.</p><p>"No, I meant to kill Jade." Josie is taken back by Hope's statement. "That chair leg was meant to go through Jade's heart...still think I'm not a killer?" Hope questions.</p><p>"No." Josie answers without hesitation. Hope is surprised by her answer. "You were trying to protect me Hope, just like I was trying to protect you when I siphoned from that vampire, and tore out the heart of the other. Do you think I'm a killer for doing that?" Hope shakes her head no. She sits on the edge of her bed and buries her head in her hands. Josie stands in front of her. "It'll take time Hope, but eventually things will get better. You will move past this. Until then you have your family, Lizzie...me. Always and Forever." Hope pulls Josie into a tight hug and cries into her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TRANSITITION CELLS</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>          Greta and Roman are sitting in a transition cell, chained to the wall in vervain soaked chains. Neither of them have said a word to each other, both anxiously waiting for Klaus to visit and delve out his punishment. After hours of waiting the transition door opens and Klaus steps inside the cell with his hands behind his back. "There you are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Greta states, Klaus merely smiles in amusement.</p><p>"It smells like vermin in here." Roman comments as he stands. </p><p>"This is for the newly activated wolfs. Sometimes their shy about their first shift, so we bring them down here so that they can turn in private. I thought it rather fitting to lock you up down here." Klaus explains. Greta stands as well.</p><p>"So what will you do with us now Klaus?" Greta asks.</p><p>"I thought I'd  start by telling you the fate of your little group. Shortly after we rescued my daughter and her best friend. Elijah, Kol, and Marcel gathered all your friends and locked them in room. The room was then sealed by my sister Freya to ensure that none of them could escape. As of sunrise this morning, your purist group was nothing more than a speck of dust." Klaus explains with a smile.</p><p>"Is that what you're going to do to us too. Expose us to the sun?" Roman asks.</p><p>"No, I have something else in mind for you two." Klaus reveals Papa Tunde's Blade. "This is the blade of Papa Tunde. It was used in his practice of Sacrificial Magic to absorb the power of those killed with it, or draw on the power of its victims by carving sigils onto them. It's been used to kill countless supernatural beings. With its final sacrifice, the blade was imbued with the power to dig into its victim's chest, rendering them unconscious, and in a constant state of extreme agony." Both Greta and Roman look at the blade with a slight fear in their eyes. "So, which of you will live out the rest of their lives in agony?"</p><p>"Me." Greta speaks.</p><p>"Mom, no!"</p><p>"I was the one who kept August's beliefs alive. I was the one who sent Roman to this school to get closer to your daughter. Dagger me, just spare my son." Greta begs. Klaus approaches her. He looks between her and Roman.</p><p>"You begged me for mercy once, and I was foolish enough to grant it to you. I won't make that same mistake twice." Klaus vamp speeds over to Roman and daggers him with the blade.</p><p>"No! No!" Greta shouts as the blade slowly digs into Roman's chest.</p><p>"You are going to watch as your son suffers in agony until you slowly desiccate. And only then will I grant him release from his agony." Klaus states. He then leaves Greta to watch as her son is tortured.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>SCHOOL ENTRANCE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          After dealing with the vampire purist Marcel headed back to the school. As he's approaching the front entrance he's phone vibrates with a notification. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and sees it's a text message with a link attached. He taps on the link and watches a YouTube video of a young teenage boy bursting into flames, only to rise from the ashes a minute later and run off. Marcel looks up from his phone and spots Lizzie. He calls out to her and she approaches him. "Hey, take a look at this. Tell me what you think." Marcel replays the video for  Lizzie. </p><p>"First off, someone's in desperate need of a tan." Lizzie starts. Marcel gives her a pointed look. "The only other person I know who can rise from the ashes like that is Rayna Cruz, but my coven put her in a prison world before Josie and I were born." Lizzie says seriously.</p><p>"That's what I was thinking. I'm gonna show Klaus, see what he thinks. Have you seen him?" Marcel asks. Lizzie is about to answer, when the front doors open revealing a teenage boy about Lizzie's age. Both Marcel and Lizzie turn to him, Marcel immediately recognizes the teenager. "Milton? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here till next week."</p><p>"My mom put me on a bus and sent me here. I hope it's ok that I'm here early." MG replies.</p><p>"Of course man." Marcel approaches. "Did anyone give you any trouble?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"Actually, the locals here were super helpful. One of them even drove me here so."</p><p>"That's good to hear. I gotta talk to the Headmaster about something, while I'm talking to him I'll let him know you're here." Marcel turns to Lizzie. "Mind showing him where he can put his stuff for now?" Marcel asks Lizzie.</p><p>"No problem. Follow me Milton." Lizzie instructs. Milton then follows after Lizzie.</p><p>"So, is this really a school for the supernatural?" Milton asks nervously.</p><p>"Yep. Vampire's, werewolves, and witches." Lizzie answers.</p><p>"Cool, cool. So...I've been thinkin', since I'm starting at a new school, maybe I should change my name." Lizzie stops and turns to Milton. "Never really liked the name Milton, but I've never been sure what to call myself. Any suggestions?" Lizzie ponders this for a moment.</p><p>"How about...MG?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"MG...MG" Milton tests. "Yeah, I think that's perfect." MG extends his hand to Lizzie. "The name's MG, it's nice to meet you." Lizzie smiles and shakes her head at how silly MG is.</p><p>"Lizzie." Lizzie introduces herself, and shakes MG's hand. .</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">THE FULL MOON</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          It's been a week since Hope activated her werewolf curse. Tonight is the night of the full moon, the night of Hope's first shift. Klaus has just finished some last minute details and is leaving his office when he receives a call from Caroline. "Hello love. As good as it is to hear from you I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush. Can we talk later?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"This won't take long, and you can walk and talk at the same time." Caroline says.</p><p>"Fine, what can I do for you Caroline? Has Jade settled?" </p><p>"Jade is settling just fine. Her and Elena hit it off right away. As for what you can do for me...I helped out with some spring cleaning, and came across something interesting." Caroline explains. Klaus has just got into his car and started the engine.</p><p>"Do tell." Klaus encourages her to continue.</p><p>"A coffin with a desiccated vampire inside." Caroline finishes.</p><p>"Is it a relative of the Salvatore's?" Klaus asks as he drives towards the institute's gate.</p><p>"No. And judging by his clothes and smell, he's been desiccated for a while." Caroline replies.</p><p>"Did you call to ask if you could bring an unknown vampire to the institute?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"Well I figured since Damon and Elena are helping us out, we could take the coffin off their hands. Besides, maybe he's an old friend of yours. You never know." Klaus chuckles at that.</p><p>"Fine, bring the coffin to the institute." Klaus says.</p><p>"Thank you. And Klaus?"</p><p>"Yes love." Klaus answers.</p><p>"Hope's gonna be ok. She's got you and Hayley guiding her." Klaus smiles at this.</p><p>"Thank you Caroline. I'll see you when you get back." </p><p>"Bye Klaus."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE BAYOU</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>"Where is he?" Hope asks anxiously.</p><p>"He'll be here. He wouldn't miss this for the world you know that." Josie tells her, but that doesn't quell Hope's anxiousness. She looks around at the Bayou and sees the Crescent and Institute's pack, along with Lizzie and her mother.</p><p>"There's too many people here. Let's go back to the school, I'll shift in the transition cells." Hope says. </p><p>"I don't think we have time for that Hope." Hope begins to fidget with the rings on her hands. "You should probably take those off. Here I'll help." Josie holds out her hand, Hope takes it and Josie removes Hope's rings. "You just have to get through this first full moon, after tonight if you never want to shift again you won't have to." Josie says as she finishes removing Hope's rings.</p><p>"Thanks. And thanks for coming out here."</p><p>"Of course, though Lizzie and I were surprised you wanted us here. It seems like a family and pack only affair." Josie says.</p><p>"You and Lizzie are family, and pack." Hope turns to Lizzie who is currently texting on her phone. "Even if Lizzie's attention is occupied by someone else." Hope turns back to Josie. "Who is she texting anyway?" Hope asks.</p><p>"The new kid Milton. They hit it off his first day, now they talk non stop." Josie replies.</p><p>"No way. How long do you think it will take before they start dating?" Josie is about to answer when a black Cadillac pulls up. "It's about time." Klaus steps out of the SUV and walks towards Hope. "Dad!" Hope calls to him and walks towards him. Hayley and Lizzie turn in Hope's direction. Halfway to her dad, Hope's ankle breaks and she falls to the ground.</p><p>"Hope!" Josie exclaims. Everyone runs to Hope's side, but when Josie and Lizzie reach her, Klaus holds his hand out.</p><p>"Stand back you two." Josie and Lizzie stop short of Hope's reach. Hayley kneels beside Hope, and the Institute pack begin to shift. "Hope, listen to me. This is going to hurt, so you need to concentrate on the air in your lungs, and the ground beneath you." Klaus begins to explain as Hope's bones continue to break.<br/><br/>"Ah, dad!" Hope exclaims.</p><p>"The first time, it can take hours." Klaus continues.</p><p>"Hours?!" Hope shouts.</p><p>"If you fight it."</p><p>"The pain will make you want to delay it because you think that's all you can take. But if you let it in, if you allow it to swallow you whole, then it cannot break you." Hayley continues for Klaus.<br/><br/>"Ok, ok. I can do this." Hope begins to calm down. The Institute pack has just finished shifting.</p><p>"When you're done, run wild and free." Hayley encourages.</p><p>"We are so proud of you." Klaus says with pride in his voice. And with that Hope completes her shift and turns into a white wolf. Klaus and Hayley look down at their daughter with wide smiles, then Hayley shifts into her wolf form, followed by the Crescent pack. Hope then runs off followed by her mother and the rest of the packs.<br/><br/>"You can join them if you want. Lizzie and I will be fine." Josie says to Klaus.</p><p>"Perhaps another time. I promised Hope I'd watch over you two and ensure nothing happens." Klaus explains.</p><p>"That gave me chills, did that give you chills?" Lizzie asks them both. Then suddenly the three spot movement in the darkness. Klaus moves in front of the twins. He soon relaxes his stance when he realizes it's Hope approaching them.</p><p>"It's just Hope." Klaus comments and moves to the side.</p><p>"Does she recognize us?" Lizzie asks as she slowly approaches Hope. When she meets up with Her, Hope sits down in front of her.</p><p>"I believe she does." Klaus replies. Lizzie extends her hand out. Hope sniffs her palm, then moves Lizzie's palm to her head. Lizzie takes it as a cue to pet her. "Jo, check this out. I'm petting an actual wolf." Josie smiles at this, and approaches. When she reaches her sister's side she kneels in front of Hope and extends her hand. Hope sniffs Josie's palm and immediately lunges at Josie. Josie falls on her back with Hope on top of her licking her face.</p><p>"Hope stop it, that's gross!" Lizzie can't help but laugh at her sister's predicament. She immediately takes out of her phone and starts recording.</p><p>"This is so going on Instagram." Lizzie says.</p><p>"Lizzie, stop recording and help me. Lizzie!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright guys next four chapters we delve into the Malivore monsters. Of the four monster, two of them will be Cupid and the Necromancer. As for the other two, that's where you all come in. In the comments below please tell me which monsters you'd like our Super Squad to face. Be sure to include a description of said monster. Hope you enjoyed this latest update, along with the slight changes I made.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us. I feel stupid, and contagious. Here we are now, entertain us. A mulatto, an albino. A mosquito, my libido, yeah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT</span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Josie and Klaus are sparing with Escrima Sticks on the docks. So far they are evenly matched, but then Josie leaves herself open. Klaus sees this and immediately takes advantage. With one stick he hits Josie's shoulder. Josie cries out in pain and grabs hold of her injured shoulder. "You left yourself open again." Klaus observes.</p>
<p>"I know, I know." Josie says out of breath. "Why isn't Lizzie here, and more importantly why are we even doing this?" Josie questions.</p>
<p>"Lizzie is helping prepare for the decade dance that Caroline insisted upon, and we're doing this because you asked to be trained" Klaus replies.</p>
<p>"Right." Josie walks over to her water bottle and takes big gulps of water. "You know, you could have said no to the decade dance. It's more of a Mystic Falls tradition anyway." Josie says as she walks back to Klaus.</p>
<p>"I could have but..." Klaus stops midway.</p>
<p>"But you can't say no to Caroline. When are you going to ask her out? It's obvious you have feelings for her. Is it because of the new Guidance Councilor?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"Camille? No, while it's true we do have a history together, she's already spoken for. Now come on, you have classes to attend." Klaus says changing the subject. He begins to walk in the direction of the school, while Josie quickly gathers her things and catches up.</p>
<p>"What do you have against this decade dance anyway?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"I have nothing against the dance itself, just the decade." Klaus replies.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with the nineties?"</p>
<p>"Everything. The fashion, the music. It was honestly the most depressing decade I lived through." Klaus answers.</p>
<p>"Really? The nineties was the most depressing decade?" Josie questions.</p>
<p>"Well, of course there was the great depression, but I wasn't affected by that." Klaus says nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Of course you weren't." Josie says shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>DEEP IN THE WOODS</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>          In wolf form, Hope is running around in the woods, some distance from the Institute. She's running with the wind at her back, jumping over fallen tree branches, and chasing anything that moves. She seems content until she hears the howl of her mother calling for her. She runs back until she comes across a lake, where her mother is waiting for her in human form, with her clothes in hand. Hope shifts back, approaches her mother and grabs her clothes. "Why'd you call for me? Is something wrong?" Hope asks.</p>
<p>"Nothing's wrong, you just have classes today." Hayley answers. Hope lets out a frustrated sigh and begins to put her clothes back on. "Alright, what's going on with you? You've been shifting a lot lately?" </p>
<p>"Nothing's going on with me. I just happen to like running in the woods in wolf form. It's freeing." Hope answers. Hayley sees right through the lie.</p>
<p>"Sit down." Hayley asks as she sits cross legged. </p>
<p>"What about classes?" Hope questions.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to your teachers. Now please sit down and talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Hayley asks again. Hope complies. </p>
<p>"Do you remember when I was learning to control my magic?" Hope asks.</p>
<p>"Of course I do, it was like a roller coaster ride. Why?" Hayley answers.</p>
<p>"Freya was always harping about control. Control of my emotions, control of my magic. Said if I lost control of one, or both I could burn down villages. I always found her lectures annoying, one day I got so fed up I accidently let out a burst of magic and set gym on fire." Hope starts. </p>
<p>"I remember that. She kept trying to calm you down. Even tried putting out the fire, but nothing was working. We thought you were going to burn the entire school down. Your father had to get the twins to siphon from you." Hayley recalls.</p>
<p>"I think that was the first and last time I ever lost control...until now." Hayley looks at her daughter confused. "I love being a wolf, I really do. Being able to shift and run free, sometimes the twins join me. It's funny watching them trying to catch up with me." Hayley and Hope smile at this. "But at the same time, it feels like learning control all over again. I get agitated easily, which eventually leads to anger and aggression. And when I feel that way I feel like lashing out, and not just with my magic." </p>
<p>"You feel like ripping someone to shreds." Hayley guesses. Hope nods her head yes.</p>
<p>"So I shift. It's the only thing that seems to help." Hope finishes.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately though, it's only a temporary solution." Hope looks at her mother confused. "What happens if you get frustrated in class, or somewhere outside the school?" Hope doesn't answer. "You have to gain control of your emotions." Hayley stands and extends her hand. Hope takes it and is pulled up into a standing position. I want you to start training with your father, it seems to be helping Lizzie. Plus he always loves spending time with you." </p>
<p>"Sounds reasonable enough, plus it'll be fun to train with the twins as well." Hope comments.</p>
<p>"I also think you should see Camille again." Hayley adds.</p>
<p>"Seriously? I feel like I just had my last session with her." Hope complains.</p>
<p>"If you let her, I know she can help you." Hope crosses her arms and turns away from her mother. Hayley places a hand on her shoulder. "Just think about it ok?" Hayley asks. Hope relaxes her stance and nods her head yes. "Alright then. Let's get going. You have classes to attend." Hayley puts her arm on Hope's shoulder and they head back towards the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TRANSITION CELL</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          In one of the transition cells Kol is kneeling by the coffin Caroline brought last school year. For the past few months he has been looking through the desiccated vampire's memory to get a sense of who he was. However, the memory of his desiccation is a bit fragmented. When Klaus comes down to the transition cell to check on his brother, Kol has just finished. "Still at it brother?" Klaus questions, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>"You know I am." Kol answers.</p>
<p>"We already know all we need to know about him brother. He's name is Sebastian, he was born in the sixteenth century. At the age of eight his parents sold him to pirates who turned out to be vampires. Said vampires turned him at the age of seventeen, shortly after he earned the name Sebastian the Merciless. Then between 1585-1590 he terrorized the colony of Roanoke, which then resulted in a witch desiccating him and leaving him to rot in this coffin." Klaus repeats for what feels like the thousandth time.</p>
<p>"There's more brother I can feel it. Besides, his fragmented mind may hold the answer to one of the greatest mysteries of all time." Kol looks up at Klaus. "What happened to the colony of Roanoke? Where did they disappear to?"</p>
<p>"He probably ate them all." Kol gives Klaus and exasperated look. "Fine, you want to continue digging through his mind go ahead. Just be sure to dispose of the body once you've finished with it. We can't risk him reviving and putting the students at risk, or the locals for that matter." Klaus reiterates.</p>
<p>"Don't worry brother, no such thing will happen." Kol reassures Klaus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ENTRYWAY, TOP OF THE STAIRCASE</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lizzie we're going to be late to class. Why are we even still doing this?" Josie questions Lizzie.</p>
<p>"Because I'm a nosy person. Plus it's time you and Hope find someone to... fill the void." Lizzie stares at Josie pointedly.</p>
<p>"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again."</p>
<p>"Bring what up?" Hope asks as she approaches the twins, alongside Kaleb and MG.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Josie and Lizzie say at the same time. Hope looks at them weirdly for a moment before shaking it off.</p>
<p>"Hey babe." Lizzie greets MG.</p>
<p>"Hey" MG pecks Lizzie on the lips. Lizzie then grabs him by the neck  to deepen the kiss. Everyone turns away awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Was I this bad?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"Yes." Hope and Kaleb answer at the same time.</p>
<p>"How training?" Hope asks Josie.</p>
<p>"Same old same old. How was your run?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"Good. Even though according to my mother I shift too much when emotional, so I'll be training with you and Lizzie from now on." </p>
<p>"That doesn't sound too bad." Josie comments.</p>
<p>"And my mom wants me to see Camille at least once a week." Hope adds.</p>
<p>"But you just finished seeing her not too long ago."</p>
<p>"That's what I said. I told my mom I'd think about it." Hope says.</p>
<p>"Well I'm glad you'll be training with us. Even though you'll probably kick my ass too." Hope chuckles at this and pulls Josie into a hug. The doors to the school open. </p>
<p>"Hey, is that the new kid?" Kaleb asks. Everyone turns around and looks down. A young teen and his parents walk alongside Caroline. Lizzie looks him up and down.</p>
<p>"Whoa, he's hot." Lizzie comments.</p>
<p>"Uh, babe." MG calls.</p>
<p>"I mean just look at those muscles." Lizzie continues.</p>
<p>"Lizzie." MG says again.</p>
<p>"And he's got a jawline for days." Lizzie finishes.</p>
<p>"I'm literally standing right here babe." MG says louder. The teen looks up and notices everyone staring at him. He looks at each of them stopping at Hope.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone's caught his eye." Kaleb comments. Hope stares back at the teen, Josie looks between the two. After a minute Hope turns and walks away followed by Josie.</p>
<p>          Hope speed walks through the hallway with no particular destination in mind. Josie calls out to her, but Hope doesn't seem to hear her. Josie finally jogs in front of Hope and stops her from walking any further. "Hope what's going on?" Josie ask, but Hope does not answer. Instead her breathing increases, which then results in a panic attack. Josie pulls Hope into an empty classroom and cups her cheeks. "Hope, I need to look at me. Look at me Hope." Hope does so. "Now do what I do." Josie inhales and holds her breathe, Hope soon follows. After a few seconds Josie slowly exhales followed by Hope. "Again." Josie repeats this two more times along with Hope, after which Hope's breathing is back to normal.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Hope apologizes.</p>
<p>"You've got nothing to apologize for." Josie responds.</p>
<p>"I thought I was over this."</p>
<p>"Over what?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"When I saw the way he was looking at me...it was the same way Roman looked at me when we first saw each other. It's what drew me to him in the first place. But the whole thing was all an act, everything he did, everything he ever said to me was just so he could get close to me. Get close to my family. It's been months since that happened, I thought I was fine, but clearly I'm not." Hope explains.</p>
<p>"Your trust was broken Hope, that's not something that's easy to get over." Hope goes over to a nearby desk and sits on it. "So you find the new guy attractive then?" Josie changes the subject. Hope smiles and shakes her head.</p>
<p>"Like Lizzie said, he's got a jawline for days." Hope repeats.</p>
<p>"She also happened to mention he's a newly activated wolf." Josie says as she steps closer to Hope.</p>
<p>"So?" Hope questions.</p>
<p>"Werewolves are loyal, they don't hurt or betray their own." Josie explains.</p>
<p>"What if...what if he's not who I'm meant to be with." Josie looks at Hope confused. Hope takes hold of one of Josie's hands and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. "What if maybe...I'm meant to be with someone else?" Hope looks up into Josie's eyes as she says this, for a moment Josie holds her gaze, then she drops it and pulls her hand away from Hope.</p>
<p>"Well you won't know unless you give the guy a shot. I mean he could be the one, you never know." Josie says. Hope looks down at her feet for a moment then stands from the desk.</p>
<p>"Classes are about to start, we should get going." Hope heads for the door.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Josie agrees. Hope lingers by the door.</p>
<p>"I'll uh...see you at the dance." Hope says awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, definitely." Hope leaves the classroom. Josie let's out a breath and sits on the desk, running her hands through her hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>"I'm glad you all decided to come. Caroline mentioned you were quite hesitant." Klaus starts.</p>
<p>"When she came by our house claiming to know what we were, I nearly slammed the door in her face. But then she mentioned she could help Rafael. She walked into that police station like she owned the damn place, told the police officers to let my son go, and destroy all evidence of what happened. Then she told them to wipe him from the system, and they did." The woman explains.</p>
<p>"Sounds like Caroline." Klaus says with a smile.</p>
<p>"After that I owed it to her to listen to what she had to say. She told me told me about werewolves, the curse, how it's hereditary. Then she told me about the school. We talked until the sun came down, then she said we needed to prepare for Raf's first transition. She gave me this ring." She shows Klaus the cyanite ring. "Said it would keep me in control, so that I could help my son through his first transition. After all that, it didn't seem like we had any other choice but to come here." She finishes explaining.</p>
<p>"Well of course you have a choice Lucia, you all do. We just want you to see that you are not alone in this world, that there are others like you and so much more." Lucia and her family remain quiet. "Caroline also mentioned you weren't aware of your curse, could we talk about that for a moment?" Klaus asks.</p>
<p>"After graduating college I enlisted in the Army. It's where I met Walt, we were deployed together in Afghanistan. When we came back to the states neither of us were the same. Fits of anger, memory loss, trouble with crowds. Classic case of PTSD, but that wasn't the case, at least not for me. I don't remember much about that first full moon. I remember being in so much pain, it seemed to last for hours. After that...nothing. I woke up the next day with blood all over my mouth and chest. Dirt everywhere, not long after that I found out I was pregnant." Tears begin to fall, Lucia is quick to wipe them away.</p>
<p>"Lucia is the bravest person I've ever known. The only time I've ever saw her scared was when she found out she was pregnant." Walt continues for Lucia.<br/><br/>"It's not that I didn't want a kid. I love my son with my entire being. I would do anything for him. I just...had this feeling that he was like me." Rafael looks over at his mother. "And it scared me because, how was I supposed to tell him what was going on, when I didn't know myself?" Lucia states.</p>
<p>"If you allow us, we could help with that." Klaus says as he leans in. Lucia and Walt turn to Rafael. </p>
<p>"What do you think buddy?" Walt asks.</p>
<p>"This is your decision. You wanna stay we'll sign the paperwork now, you wanna go we'll walk out that door and never look never back." Lucia adds.</p>
<p>"I wanna stay, I wanna know what's going on with me. With us." Rafael takes hold of his mother's hand. "Like, if this werewolf thing is hereditary how come we knew nothing about it until it was too late?" Rafael asks Klaus.</p>
<p>"Back in the Middle Ages villages were highly populated by werewolves, some even lived side by side with them. But some centuries later, werewolves became hunted. As a result, the werewolves were driven to near-extinction, so much so they were believed to be nothing more than myth. The surviving werewolves went into hiding. Some broke off into packs and scattered, others simply avoided activating their curse all together. So much so future generations had no idea what they were." Klaus explains.</p>
<p>"You think that's what happened with us? My family avoided activating this curse to the point that we forgot we were wolves?" Lucia questions.</p>
<p>"It's more common than you think." Klaus replies. Lucia sits back in her chair to process this new information. "If you would like, I could have one of the witches perform a lineage spell." Lucia, Rafael, and Walt give Klaus a surprised look.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, did you say witches. As in pointy hats, flying broomsticks..." Walt starts, but is cut off by Klaus.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that, especially in front of them. They find it offensive. I would also avoid the mention of Twilight among the wolves and vampires." Klaus states, Lucia just shakes her head. </p>
<p>"What is this Lineage spell?" Lucia asks.</p>
<p>"Usually, we use a lineage spell to determine whether magic is present. But it can be altered to find living relatives. All it requires is a drop of your blood." Klaus explains, Lucia contemplates this. "You don't have to make a decision now. If you like I could go straight into the tour and introduce you to the other wolves."</p>
<p>"I think that would be best." Lucia replies.</p>
<p>"Let's get started then." Klaus stands and walks around his desk. "Follow me, and don't worry about memorizing the layout." Klaus turns to Rafael. "The wolves tend to stick together, so you'll have someone to guide you." Klaus leads them out to the hallway and begins the tour. "I'm not sure how much Caroline told you about me, but I have quite the checkered past." Klaus begins to explain.</p>
<p>"How checkered?" Walk asks.</p>
<p>"Let's just say there's an entire class dedicated to it." Klaus replies. Lucia and Walt look at each other with a questioning look. "That of course all changed when my daughter was born. There wasn't a school I could send her to. Not with how unique she is, so I built this one." They stop by one of the classrooms and see witches using magic. Lucia, Rafael, and Walt look in awe. "And as you can see, it's been quite the success. So much so that I'm considering opening up a European branch." Klaus continues on with the tour, the others follow in step with him.<br/><br/>"How long has the school existed?" Rafael asks.<br/><br/>"Construction on the school began twelve years ago." Klaus is about to continue when he hears a muffled sound coming from the entrance of the school. Klaus looks around and spots Freya, he speeds over to her. "I need to you continue my tour for me sister."</p>
<p>"This is my free period Klaus, besides I don't do tours." Freya responds.</p>
<p>"Something is going on, I'm not sure what, but I need to look into it. Please Freya." Klaus pleads with Freya.</p>
<p>"Fine, but you owe me." Freya turns away from Klaus and walks towards the family with a plastered smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Freya Mikaelson, I will be conducting your tour from here on out.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Lucia asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, Klaus just has some Headmaster business to attend to." Freya replies. Klaus watches them until they disappear from sight, he then speeds over to the school entrance. When he sees nothing he reaches out with his senses, and hears something going on in the transition cells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TRANSITION CELLS</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>"Get me out of here! This is kidnapping you know!" </p>
<p>"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Klaus asks as he speeds inside the transition cells. Inside one of them is a curly haired teen boy along with Marcel.</p>
<p>"Remember that video I showed you?" Marcel asks.</p>
<p>"Yes." Klaus steps closer to the cell. "So this is him then?" Klaus questions, Marcel nods his head yes. "While I'm happy you finally found him after all these months of searching, it seems as though you brought him here against his will." Klaus observes.</p>
<p>"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have, but look." Marcel snaps the boys neck and takes a step back.</p>
<p>"I thought you didn't kill children." Klaus observes.</p>
<p>"I don't, but this isn't an ordinary kid." Marcel walks over to Klaus. "That video we saw wasn't a fake, I saw this kid die and then come back with my own eyes. Then I tried to compel him to come with me, but it didn't work. And before you say anything, the kid wasn't on vervain. That was the first thing I checked." Klaus is about to say something when the boy bursts into flames. Klaus and Marcel take another step back. After a few seconds the flames die down until there's nothing but ash. A moment passes and the boy rises from the ashes, Klaus observes this with a surprised look.</p>
<p>"There's only one person I know who could rise from the dead like that, and last I checked she was rotting in a prison world." Klaus states as he turns to Marcel.</p>
<p>"I don't think he's related to Reyna Cruz. This was one of few possessions he had." Marcel reaches into his jacket and pulls out a journal. Klaus takes it and opens it, the first thing he sees is a picture of a woman carrying her baby.</p>
<p>"Hey, that's mine." The boy attempts to rush Klaus, but is stopped by Marcel. Klaus turns to look at the young man. He closes the journal and hands it back to him.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Klaus asks.</p>
<p>"Landon. Landon Kirby." He introduces himself.</p>
<p>"Well Landon, it seems you and I have much to talk about."</p>
<p><span class="u"></span>"No, I'm not saying another word to either of you until you tell me what's going on? Why am I here?" Landon states.</p>
<p>"Look kid, I'm sorry I forced you to come with me. I saw a video of you coming back from the dead, I wanted to see for myself wither or not it was actually real. When I found you I watched you for a bit. You seemed so normal I actually believed it, until I saw you die and come back to life. So, I decided to take you with me, for your protection." Marcel explains. </p>
<p>"My protection? It's pretty clear you're the one I need protection from." Landon states.</p>
<p>"Wrong." Klaus states. Landon turns to him. "Clearly you are unaware of what you are, and of the rules of the supernatural. Otherwise you wouldn't have let those boys get away with recording your return from the dead." Landon turns away from Klaus. "While the number isn't great, there are few who hunt people like us simply because we are different." Klaus finishes.</p>
<p>"Look, it's been a long day. Why don't you rest up, we'll have food brought to you, and in the morning we'll talk things out." Marcel calmly states.</p>
<p>"Not like I have much choice do I?" Landon questions. Then he walks over to the cot and plops on it. Klaus and Marcel exit the cell and close it. Once they are out earshot they turn to each other to talk.</p>
<p>"Something tells me he's going to make things difficult." Klaus comments.</p>
<p>"He's a runaway, they always make things difficult. But with some food, rest, and a proper sit down he'll be starting classes in no time." Marcel says.</p>
<p>"We'll see." Klaus states as he leaves the transition cells, followed by Marcel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HALLWAY</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>"Besides supernatural courses we also teach regular courses like English, math, science, etc." The school bell rings and the hallway quickly fills with students. That's the end of first period." </p>
<p>"Aunt Freya?" Hope calls, Freya turns.</p>
<p>"Hope."</p>
<p>"What are you doing giving a tour?" Hope asks.</p>
<p>"Something came up, so your father asked me to finish his tour." Freya explains. Then she turns to Lucia. "This is my  niece Hope. Hope this is Lucia, Walt, and our newest student Rafael." </p>
<p>"So, what are you?" Rafael asks.</p>
<p>"Raf!" Lucia chastises. </p>
<p>"It's ok. I'm a Tribrid. A vampire, werewolf, and witch. Though, I haven't activated my vampire side yet." Hope explains.</p>
<p>"So, then you're part of the pack?" Rafael asks.</p>
<p>"No. I mean I am friends with some of them, but I'm not part of the pack."</p>
<p>"That's too bad." Rafael says. It's quiet between him and Hope for a moment.</p>
<p>"I have to go to my next class, it was nice to meet you. And hopefully I see you at tonight's dance. It's nineties themed." Hope says.</p>
<p>"I'll try to be there." Hope smiles at that, then heads to her next class. Rafael watches as Hope disappears into the hallway. He's dad nudges at him playfully, while Freya looks between him and Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LATER THAT NIGHT, DANCE HALL</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>"Wow Liz, you guys really outdid yourselves." Josie compliments Lizzie. The girls are looking around the dancehall, fully decorated in a nineties theme. Students are dressed in various nineties outfits, with Celebrity Skin by Hole playing in the background.</p>
<p>"Personally, I would have gone with an eighties theme, but you're right. This didn't turn out half bad." Lizzie praises herself. Hope and Josie chuckle at Lizzie's antics.</p>
<p>"Lizzie!" MG calls while walking in their direction. "I got us a table." The girls follow MG to a nearby table. "This is awesome." MG says as he pulls out Lizzie's chair. "Is this like a regular thing here? If so, we should totally do eighties next year." </p>
<p>"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Lizzie pulls MG into a passionate kiss. Josie shakes her head and turns to Hope, noticing she seems to be looking for someone.</p>
<p>"Who are you looking for?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"The new kid, Rafael. I told him about the dance." Hope replies.</p>
<p>"Oh, you talked to him already." Josie asks surprised.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I ran into him while Freya was giving him the tour." Hope responds.</p>
<p>"What did you think of him?" Lizzie asks pulling apart from MG.</p>
<p>"He seems nice, a little out of place but I'm sure he'll adjust." Hope spots Rafael and waves him down, he walks towards the table and takes a seat. "Guys, this is Rafael, Rafael meet Josie, Lizzie, and MG." Hope introduces. Raf waves hello at them, while the others greet them.</p>
<p>"What do yo think of the school so far Raf?" Lizzie asks.</p>
<p>"It's ok I guess." Rafael answers.</p>
<p>"Just ok? Dude you are in a school filled with supernaturals, half of the school work you're going to do is going to be on the supernatural." MG comments.</p>
<p>"It's his first day MG give him a break." Josie interjects.</p>
<p>"So what's your story Raf? How'd you activate your curse?" Lizzie asks. </p>
<p>"Lizzie!" Hope exclaims.</p>
<p>"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all know wolves kill to activate their curse, I'm just curious about the who and how." Lizzie comments.</p>
<p>"You'll have to excuse my sister, she has no filter sometimes." Josie apologizes for Lizzie. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden plays.</p>
<p>"Ah, dance with me Raf?" Hope asks as she stands.</p>
<p>"Sure." Rafael gives Lizzie a pointed glare before following Hope on the dance floor.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to offend him. I just wanted to hear his story." Lizzie says regretfully. </p>
<p>"I know. Just enjoy the rest of the dance, and apologize tomorrow morning. And if you ask nicely, maybe Hope will help you bake something to score you extra points." Josie says with understanding.</p>
<p>"She's right Lizzie, there's nothing you can do now. Let's just enjoy ourselves." MG extends his hand. "Dance with me?" Lizzie smiles and takes hold of his hand. MG pulls her up, before they go to the dancefloor, Lizzie turns to her sister.</p>
<p>"Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. Go have fun." Josie reassures Lizzie. She smiles at Josie and follows MG to the dancefloor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TRANSITION CELLS</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>Back in the transition cells, Landon is observing Kol with curiosity. Kol can feel him staring, so he stops what he's doing and turns to Landon. "Is there something I can help you with?"</p>
<p>"Just wondering what your doing with a dead body." Landon answers.</p>
<p>"He's not dead, just starved. And I'm trying to decipher his memories. Their a bit fuzzy towards the end and I have no idea why." Kol lets out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps my brother is right. All this effort seems rather pointless."</p>
<p>"Is your brother going to kill me?" Landon asks.</p>
<p>"No, he's calmed down a bit over the years." Kol replies.</p>
<p>"Then why won't he let me go? I won't tell anyone about this place, not that anyone would believe a homeless kid anyway."</p>
<p>"Because no one knows what you are, or how you came to be. Not even you, and that's dangerous." Landon turns away. "Look, it's clear you've been on your own for a while, but you don't have to be anymore. This place is a safe haven for supernaturals like you, try giving it a chance." Kol tries to reason.</p>
<p>"That sounds nice. It really does, but you're right I've been on my own too long. I wouldn't know the first thing about making friends." Landon replies.</p>
<p>"That's too bad. I really think you'd like it here." Kol stands on his feet. "I have to go chaperon a school dance. Do you need anything?" </p>
<p>"No thanks." Kol nods his head and leaves the transition cells. Landon listens until he can no longer hear Kol's footsteps, then he takes a step back. "Ok, let's do this." Landon pushes his arms forward and holds them there, but nothing happens. "Don't do this to me now, I need to get out of here." Landon brings his hands back and repeats the motion, nothing happens. "Come on, come on. COME ON!" Landon exclaims, shooting fire from his hands and bursting the cell door open. "Yes." Landon fist pumps then gathers his things.</p>
<p>          He walks out of the cell and is about to leave, when he notices the cell across from him is open due to the force of his power. He contemplates his next move, then goes inside. He looks around for something sharp. He finds a nail and cuts his finger. He hovers it over Sebastian's mouth, a few drops of his blood fall before Sebastian wakes up. Landon steps away from him.</p>
<p>"Where am I? Who are you?" Sebastian questions.</p>
<p>"My name is Landon, we're inside a prison cell at the bottom of a school. I gave you some of my blood because I think we can help each other out. They were going to keep me down for who knows how long, and I think that guy who was just in here was planning on disposing of your body or something. Now I know my way out of this school, but I'm probably going need help getting out of this city. Would you be willing to help me?" Landon asks.</p>
<p>"Seeing as you woke me from my desiccation, I am indebted to you." Sebastian exits from his coffin and approaches Landon. "I'm Sebastian." He introduces and extends his hand, Landon shakes it. "Now, if we are to leave here you must lead the way." Landon wastes no time.</p>
<p>He leads them out the transition cells up the stairs. When they reach the top, Landon stops feeling a pull. He turns to a nearby door and opens it. He enters what looks to be an armory and walks towards a display of knifes, he grabs hold of one and pockets it. </p>
<p>"What are you doing? This clearly isn't an exit." Sebastian questions. Landon shakes his head and briefly looks at his surroundings.</p>
<p>"No, it looks like a weapons storage room. We should probably arm ourselves, this place is a school for supernaturals." Landon turns and picks up another knife.</p>
<p>"I think I'll be able to handle myself." Sebastian's vampire features show. </p>
<p>"Right." Landon says and leads the way back out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>DANCE HALL</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie is sitting at the table by herself while everyone else is on the dancefloor. She scans the room until her eyes land on Hope and Rafael, they linger there for a moment until she is approached by Alyssa and Penelope. "Aww, you all by you're lonesome?" Alyssa asks with a fake pout.</p>
<p>"Nobody asked you to the dance?" Penelope asks.</p>
<p>"Looks whose talking." Josie retorts.</p>
<p>"Ugh, whatever leech." Alyssa retorts back. She and Penelope walk away. Josie then turns towards the teachers. She sees Kol whisper something into Klaus' ear. He seems upset and the both of them slip away from the dance. She gets up and follows after them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>DANCEFLOOR</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Hope and Rafael are slow dancing, things are quiet between them. Hope can see he's still upset by what Lizzie said earlier. "Last year my best friend Josie and I were taken. We managed to free ourselves from our captors, someone from the school even found us. But Josie was hurt and bleeding, the girl who found us lost control and fed on Josie. I managed to stop her before she could kill Josie, but she was in a bloodlust haze. So we fought, after some time I gained the upper hand. I threw a stake meant to kill her, but she grabbed the body of a witch and used her as a human shield. She died and I activated my curse."</p>
<p>"That's pretty messed up." Rafael comments.</p>
<p>"For a whole day I locked myself in my room ashamed of what I had done. It didn't matter how many people told me it wasn't my fault, or that she probably would have killed me. It still felt wrong." Hope says.</p>
<p>"Before I activated my curse I had a pretty normal life. I had decent grades, friends, a great girlfriend. Normal stuff, then my girlfriend started acting weird. I started to get the feeling she was cheating on me. So, one day I followed her. We had this spot we would go to, to be alone. At first it was just her. I felt pretty ridiculous following her, but just as I was about to leave one of my friends showed up. When I saw him kissing her I just...lost it. I charged at him and tackled him down. I punched him again and again, I didn't stop until I heard my girlfriend's screams. Only it was too late, he was already dead. I was arrested and put in jail when Caroline found me. And just like that." Raf snaps his fingers. "It all went away. I killed my friend and got away with it, it's not right." Raf explains. Hope holds him tighter.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry" Hope apologizes. Rafael holds her just as tightly. They stay like that for a minute until Hope looks over at the empty table and notices Josie isn't there. She pulls away from the hug and looks around the dancefloor.</p>
<p>"Everything ok?" Rafael asks.</p>
<p>"Josie isn't at the table, and I don't see her on the dancefloor." Hope says worried.</p>
<p>"Maybe she left." Rafael offers.</p>
<p>"Maybe. I need to make sure she's ok, I'll be right back." Hope turns to leave but is stopped by Rafael.</p>
<p>"I'll come with you." Hope smiles at this and they both leave the dancefloor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BUS STOP</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's that contraption?" Sebastian points at a departing bus.</p>
<p>"It's a bus. It's how we're getting out of here. Thanks by the way for getting us these." Landon gestures towards the bus tickets. "I don't know how you did it, but you did it without a hassle, or having to cause a scene."</p>
<p>"Compulsion, it's one of a vampire's basic powers." Sebastian says like it's not a big deal. </p>
<p>"Kinda wish I had met you earlier." Sebastian turns to Landon. "It would have made life a little bit easier."</p>
<p>"You're a survivor." Sebastian observes.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Landon acknowledges.</p>
<p>"I could use a survivor." Landon looks at Sebastian confused. "The world's changed since I was last in it. I no longer know how it works. Help me adjust into this new world, and I'll help make your life easier." Sebastian extends his hand, Landon is about to accept when they hear a distant wail.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that?" Landon turns towards the sound.</p>
<p>"Yes. It sounded like the wails of a woman." Sebastian states as he takes a couple of steps forward. A pale woman with white hair, wearing a white dress comes into view. "Is that how women of this century look?" Sebastian questions.</p>
<p>"Nope." Landon answers. The woman stops suddenly. Everyone at the bus stop is staring at her. Suddenly she lets out another wail, causing everyone to fall on their knees and cover their ears. When it stops she looks directly at Landon. "That's not good."</p>
<p>"Run." Sebastian grabs Landon's wrist and drags him away. The woman let's out another screeching wail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you guess what the monster is going to be? Also, there's still time to pick another monster. Right now slugs are in the lead. Don't be afraid to think outside the box, remember this is an alternate timeline. Not everything is going to be the same. Leave your monster suggestions in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. WOMAN OF THE FAIRIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a dark night in Ireland, and the forests are filled with mist. A bloodcurdling wail slices open the silence—and it is followed by more cries.</p><p>                                                   -Mythology.net</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">WOMAN OF THE FAIRIES</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          After leaving the dance, Klaus and Kol head towards the transition cells, neither of them aware they are being followed by Josie. Once the brother's enter the cells Josie waits a minute before approaching the door. She's about to turn the knob when she hears her name being called, she whips her head around and sees Hope and Rafael. She releases the door knob and turns to them. "Josie what are you doing? Why'd you disappear like that without telling anyone?" Hope questions.</p><p>"Sorry, I saw your dad and uncle leave the dance in a hurry so I decided to see what was up. I would have said something, but it looked like you two were enjoying yourselves. I didn't want to interrupt." Josie explains. Hope is about to respond when she's interrupted by Lizzie.</p><p>"Why are the three of you here when you should be enjoying the dance I worked so hard on?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"I thought you Caroline and Rebekah planned the whole dance." MG says confused.</p><p>"Not the point Milton." Lizzie says trying to contain her annoyance. MG looks down at the floor and mumbles an apology.</p><p>"Josie saw my dad and uncle leave the dance, she thinks something might be going on." Hope replies to Lizzie's question. Lizzie perks up.</p><p>"Maybe that vampire got out of the coffin. We should totally check it out." Lizzie pushes past Hope, Josie and Rafael and enters the transition cells.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea Lizzie." MG says as he follows after Lizzie. Rafael looks on confused.</p><p>"Vampires actually sleep in coffins?" He asks.</p><p>"Sometimes." Hope replies. Josie follows after her sister with Hope and Rafael behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TRANSITION CELLS</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"What the bloody hell happened Kol?" Klaus questions as he scans the two empty cells.</p><p>"From what I can tell, that boy Marcel brought in blasted his way out of the cell, then revived Sebastian and left." Kol replies. Klaus turns to face his brother, then points his index finger directly in his face.</p><p>"I told you to get rid of that body, but instead you let it sit here just so you could quell your own curiosity!" Klaus exclaims.</p><p>"Don't place the blame on me brother. I was not the one who revived a six hundred year old pirate. Nor was I the one who brought either of them into this school!" Kol shouts. Both bothers then hear the entrance door open. They turn and see Lizzie and MG, followed by Josie, Hope, and Rafael.</p><p>"Whoa, what happened in here?" Lizzie asks as she scans the area.</p><p>"What are you all doing here, you're supposed to be at the dance." Klaus asks.</p><p>"Josie saw something was wrong, she came to check it out, and we followed." Lizzie answers. She looks at the broken cell door, then down on the floor and notices scorch marks. "Unless one of our aunts are in town, there's no way a vampire did this." Lizzie observes. She looks between Klaus and Kol. "Who else was down here?" Klaus and Kol look at each other before turning back to Lizzie and the others.</p><p>"Marcel brought in a young man with Phoenix like powers." Klaus says as he looks around.</p><p>"Was he a threat? Is that why he was down here?" Josie asks.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I was going to speak with him again in the morning." Klaus replies as he rubs his head.</p><p>"Well clearly he left with the vampire. If we can locate one of them I have a feeling we'll locate the other." Hope states.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>          Hope and Josie have just finished setting up the map for a locator spell, Josie turns and finds Lizzie right in front of her holding a needle. "I poked myself last time, it's you're turn." Josie takes the needle and holds out her hand in the middle of the map. She pokes her index finger and lets a drop of blood fall onto the map. Rafael looks on curiously until he hears MG next to him taking deep breaths. He turns and sees his eyes closed with veins appearing under them.</p><p>"MG?" Rafael questions. MG remains quiet until he's gained control of himself. He opens his eyes and turns to Rafael.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm still practicing control around blood. I'm still kinda new to being a vampire." MG explains.</p><p>          Rafael nods his head in understanding while Klaus approaches him. He places a hand on his shoulder and nods his head in approval. MG looks over to Lizzie, whose already looking at him. She mouth's, 'are you ok? He nods his head yes and she turns back to focus on the spell. The girls take hold of each other's hands and begin chanting. </p><p>"<em>Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré. Faire à voir là ré." </em> Klaus and Kol approach the table and look down at the map just as Josie's drop of blood begins to move.</p><p>"Am I reading this wrong?" Kol questions.</p><p>"If you're reading it wrong then so am I." Klaus replies.</p><p>"What's going on?" Rafael asks.</p><p>"The person we're looking for is heading back to the school." Hope answers Raf's question.</p><p>"Why would he come back to the place he just ran away from?" Lizzie asks confused.</p><p>"I'll be sure to ask. Thank you girls for your help. Kol and I will take it from here, you should return to the dance." Klaus says as he walks away from the students, followed by Kol.</p><p>"Guess our work here is done." MG comments, Lizzie glares at him.</p><p>"Our? We did all the work, you two just stood there and did nothing." Lizzie retorts.</p><p>"I think we should follow them." Hope states.</p><p>"Why? Your dad just said..." MG starts.</p><p>"Who cares let's just go." Lizzie says as she takes hold of his hand and leads him out.</p><p>"What the hell did I get myself into?" Raf questions. Hope merely smiles at him and follows after Lizzie and MG. Josie glances at Rafael for a moment before leaving herself. Raf shakes his head and follows everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>OUTSIDE THE INSTITUTE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Klaus and Kol arrive at the gates of the institute. They wait in silence until Klaus hears two people running towards the school, Kol notices Klaus listening for something and tilts he's head. He hears what Klaus hears, and soon sees Landon and Sebastian come into view. The brother's stare at them in confusion. Both of them are running like their lives depend on it, and occasionally looking over their shoulder.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this brother." Kol comments. Klaus looks past Landon and Sebastian and notices a pale woman in white.</p><p>"As do I." Klaus turns around at the sound of footsteps approaching, when he does he sees Hope along with everyone else. "What are you doing here? I told you to go back to the dance."</p><p>"Help!" Landon yells. Everyone turns their attention to him. The woman wails and everyone grabs hold of their ears. Sebastian grabs Landon and speeds over to the group. The woman stops wailing and continues to walk towards them.</p><p>"What the hell is that thing?" Rafael asks shocked.</p><p>"I don't know, but it can't be allowed to step any further into the school." Klaus replies. He's speeds towards the woman, but stops the moment she lets out another wail. Everyone falls to their knees and covers their ears.</p><p>"Dad!" Hope shouts. </p><p>          Josie and Lizzie turn towards each other. They nod at each other and place their hands on Hope and siphon from her. Once done, Josie creates a fire ball and throws it in the woman's direction. When it's inches from her Lizzie turns the fire ball to ice. When the ice goes through the woman's shoulder her wails turn into a painful cry. Klaus speeds towards her and snaps her neck.</p><p>"Finally! She's been screaming at us since we ran from the bus station." Landon states as he rubs his ears. He suddenly feels eyes on him and looks up to everyone staring at him. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I set eyes on you." Klaus states as he holds Landon by his neck. Sebastian speeds over to Klaus and places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Why don't you put my friend down and we talk about this like civilized men." Sebastian says calmly.</p><p>          Klaus looks down at his hand, then he grabs hold of it and tosses him across the room. Sebastian immediately recovers, he's about to walk towards Klaus when Josie steps in his way and places her hand on his chest, stopping him from reaching Klaus. Sebastian looks down at her hand, then back up at her. They stare at each other for a moment before Josie turns to Hope, and gestures towards Klaus. Understanding Josie, Hope turns to her father.</p><p>"Dad." Hope calls, but Klaus doesn't release Landon. "Dad." Hope repeats. Klaus reluctantly let's go of his neck, causing him to fall on the ground. When Landon stands one of the knives he stole falls out of his pocket, Klaus notices this and picks it up.</p><p>"So on top of putting my students in danger, you also stole from me." Klaus comments.</p><p>"I didn't mean to put anyone in danger. I just didn't know where else to go. As for the knife, I don't remember taking that one." Klaus gives him a pointed glare. "Can you blame me? I was brought here against my will, then locked in a prison cell." Landon defends himself.</p><p>"Since when did we resort to kidnapping potential students?" Josie questions.</p><p>"He wasn't kidnapped he was brought here for his own safety." Klaus replies.</p><p>"Excuse you, I was doing just fine before I was brought here ok. I may not have lived a cozy lifestyle, but at least I wasn't being chased by some crazy screeching lady!" Landon exclaims.</p><p>"Banshee." MG says. Everyone turns to MG.</p><p>"There's no such thing as Banshee's MG, their myth." Klaus states.</p><p>"So are we, technically." MG retorts. Klaus just stares at him.</p><p>"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow when we've all gotten some rest." Hope suggests.</p><p>"I'm not going back to those cells." Landon states.</p><p>"Neither am I." Sebastian agrees. "Unless of course you join me, in which case I'd be more than happy to go back to my cell." Sebastian says in a flirtatious tone towards Josie. Hope and Klaus glare at him angrily. Klaus speeds over to Sebastian and pushes him against the nearest wall.</p><p>"I've looked into your mind Sebastian the Merciless." Sebastian looks at Klaus surprised. "You are going die before you cause anymore trouble." Sebastian pushes Klaus away from him, and the two begin to fight.</p><p>"Well this night just keeps getting better and better." Lizzie comments.</p><p>"Klaus, have you seen the...girls?" Caroline stops when she sees Klaus and Sebastian fighting. "What the hell is going on?" Caroline questions everyone.</p><p>"It's a long story." Josie answers. Caroline speeds over to Klaus and Sebastian and stands in the middle of them, stopping their fight.</p><p>"Ok that's enough. Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"Teen Dracula and Phoenix boy over there were locked in the transition cells until they escaped. But then they came running back when they were being chased by a woman who may or not be a Banshee. Did I miss anything?" Lizzie asks as she scans the room.</p><p>"That boy is an unknown supernatural who runs the risk of exposing us. As for him." Klaus points to Sebastian. "He's a murderous pirate, if we don't kill him now he will go on a killing spree." Klaus continues.</p><p>"Ok, clearly you and I need to have a talk about him." Caroline gestures towards Landon. "As for the other one." Caroline looks over at Sebastian, then back at Klaus. "You have no right to judge Klaus." Caroline lectures. Klaus simply turns away from her. "Ok you two." Caroline turns to Landon and Sebastian. "I'm guess you have nowhere else to go." Landon and Sebastian remain quiet. "Stay here, we'll set up a room for you, and in the morning we'll talk. How does that sound?"</p><p>"I suppose that is agreeable." Sebastian answers.</p><p>"We can't leave them unguarded." Klaus states.</p><p>"One of the girls can set up a barrier so they can't sneak off." Caroline retorts.</p><p>"I'd love to see you work your magic again." Sebastian says to Josie, she smiles and shakes her head at him, while Klaus and Hope's wolf eyes appear in anger.</p><p>"Ok, follow me boys, Lizzie you're with me." Landon, Lizzie, and Sebastian follow Caroline.</p><p>"Well, since all seems to be resolved, you should head to bed." Klaus instructs Hope, Josie, MG, and Rafael.</p><p>"Come on Raf, I'll walk back with you." MG says, Rafael nods in his direction. Then he turns to Hope.</p><p>"See you in the morning?" Rafael asks.</p><p>"Yeah." Rafael follows MG out of the office.</p><p>"Guess I'll see you later then." Josie says to Hope.</p><p>"Oh, I'm staying with you tonight." Hope tells Josie, she simply shrugs her arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ONE OF THE SCHOOL'S LAB'S</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Inside one of the school's many labs, Kol is inspecting the body of the woman that was after Landon and Sebastian. After he's done inspecting he writes down some notes, as he's writing Davina enters the lab with a cup of blood. She observes Kol for a moment before clearing her throat to get his attention. Upon seeing Davina Kol immediately stops what he's doing and smiles up at her. "Hello darling." Kol sets down his notes and approaches Davina and kisses her in greeting. "What are you doing here?" Kol asks.</p><p>"I heard you were down here working on something, figured I'd bring you something to eat." Davina replies while handing the cup to Kol. </p><p>"You're the best." Kol says as he takes a sip of the blood. </p><p>"So, who is this, and why does she look so pale?" Davina asks as she circles the body.</p><p>"Not sure, Klaus killed her before we could ask any questions."</p><p>"Of course he did." Davina says not so surprised.</p><p>"In his defense, if he hadn't she would have most definitely killed us." Kol puts down the cup and approaches the body again. "I've never seen a being such as her before."</p><p>"What do you mean? What is she?"</p><p>"MG believes she may be a Banshee." Klaus replies. Davina and Kol turn to see Klaus enter the lab.</p><p>"A Banshee?" Davina questions.</p><p>"Otherwise know as the wailing woman, or fairy queen. They're a Celtic myth, whose wails were believed to foretell the death of a family member." Kol answers.</p><p>"Do you think he could be right?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"Banshee's are myths brother." Kol comments.</p><p>"So are we." Klaus repeats MG's words. Kol looks on in contemplation. </p><p>"In the thousand years we've been alive we've never once come across one. Surely if they existed we would have at least encountered one." Kol states.</p><p>"I'm not saying you're wrong brother, I'm just saying...we may need to keep our minds open to the possibility that the creatures of this school, may not be the only ones in existence." Klaus explains. Everyone looks down at the woman. "Let's get some rest, the answers we seek won't come to us this night."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TWIN'S ROOM</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like that Sebastian guy." Hope states as she helps Josie push the beds together.</p><p>"You and your father both." Josie says. Hope stops what she's doing and looks up at Josie.</p><p>"You like him, don't you?" Hope questions.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous Hope."</p><p>"I saw you smile at him." Hope accuses.</p><p>"So what? I smile at people." </p><p>"He's dangerous Josie. Do you know why he was called Sebastian the Merciless?" Hope questions Josie.</p><p>"I'm not stupid Hope. I know how he earned his name. I know what he's done, I know what he could do if we just let him loose. But I also know there's always more to a story. Your family, hell even my family are examples of that." Josie approaches Hope and places her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them up and down. "We both know I can handle myself pretty well against a vampire." Hope smiles at that and pulls Josie into a hug.</p><p>"I know that. Doesn't mean I don't worry though."  Josie pulls away from the hug and smiles at Hope.</p><p>"I know." Josie sits on the bed.  "Now, about Rafael." Hope blushes slightly and sits next to Josie.</p><p>"He seems nice. I think he's still trying to process everything, especially after today." Hope replies.</p><p>"Yeah, today was kinda weird wasn't it? What was that thing?" Josie asks.</p><p>"I don't know. I'm sure uncle Kol is in one of the labs trying to figure it out." Hope replies. </p><p>"Ok, so that Sebastian guy definitely has a thing for you Josie." Lizzie says as she burst into her room. She stops in her tracks when she notices Hope and Josie sitting close to each other. "My gossip senses are tingling, what are you two talking about?"</p><p>"We weren't gossiping, we were just talking about what happened tonight." Hope explains.</p><p>"And about Sebastian, and Rafael." Josie lists off.</p><p>"I totally forgot about Rafael." Lizzie sits down next to Hope. "So, what do we think about him? Other than he's a total hottie." Both Hope and Josie laugh at Lizzie's comment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE NEXT MORNING, HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"No, absolutely not Caroline." Klaus says while pacing.</p><p>"Why not?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"Because, both of them are nothing but trouble, and one of them is a killer." Klaus replies.</p><p>"One of them is a lost kid living on the streets, and the other one probably reminds you a little bit too much of you, and that's why you're apprehensive about him." Klaus doesn't respond, he just crosses he's arms and turns away from Caroline. Caroline approaches him and takes hold of his hands, causing him to uncross them. "Give them a week, if they don't work out. You can tell me 'I told you so' all you like, and you can deal with them however you see fit." Klaus smiles at this.</p><p>"However I see fit?" Klaus repeats, and Caroline nods her head yes. "Fine, a week then." Caroline smiles and pulls Klaus into a hug. "You know, I never got the chance to share a dance with you." Caroline pulls away slightly. Klaus holds out his hand, Caroline is about to take it when there's a knock on the door and Camille enters.</p><p>"Hey so those..." Caroline and Klaus take a step back from each other. "Did I interrupt something?"</p><p>"No." Caroline and Klaus say at the same time.</p><p>"You were saying something?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"The boys are here." Camille says.</p><p>"Bring them in." Klaus says. Camille steps out of the room, and returns a moment later with Landon and Sebastian. "Sit down." Klaus walks around his desk and sits, Landon and Sebastian sit down in front of him. "After much discussion, I have decided that it would be best if you both attended school here."</p><p>"Hard pass." Landon states.</p><p>"I'm inclined to agree with my friend here." Sebastian agrees. Klaus is about to speak up when Caroline intervenes.</p><p>"I understand that we might not have made the best first impression, but I really think this school would be good for both of you."</p><p>"How? Because so far I've been kidnapped, imprisoned, and chased by some crazy lady." Landon lists off.</p><p>"We could offer you a home." Landon's features soften at this. "We can help you figure out what you are, and if you have family out there we can find them for you. You'd have a semblance of a normal life here."</p><p>"A semblance?" Landon questions.</p><p>"As you may have learned last night, things sometimes happen that are completely out of our control." Caroline responds.</p><p>"And you're fine with both of us attending here?" Sebastian questions Klaus.</p><p>"So long as you follow the rules, and attend a session with Camille. You can stay as long as you like." Klaus replies. Sebastian looks over at Landon who still hasn't answered. Camille notices this as well.</p><p>"How about we give you a tour, tell you a little bit about the school, and introduce you to some of the students. Then at the end of the day you can give us an answer." Camille suggest.</p><p>"Sounds reasonable enough." Sebastian says as he stands. Landon turns to him confused. "Come now this could be fun." Landon remains quiet. "What have you got to lose?"</p><p>"Fine, whatever." Landon relents.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>HALLWAYS</strong></span> </p><p> </p><p>          Camille, Landon, and Sebastian walk the halls of the Institute. While Camille is showing the boys around they take a look at their surroundings. They see some of the witches levitating objects, while others are levitating themselves. They notice a crowd gathered around a table observing an arm wrestling match between a werewolf and a vampire. "So, this is like a school for magic?" Landon questions. Camille turns and smiles at Landon's question.</p><p>"We're a school for the supernatural, which covers a lot, a whole lot." Camille replies.</p><p>They continue with the tour until Sebastian spots Josie. She's reading a book in one hand, and has a cup of coffee in the other. He stares at her until he sees her coffee fly out of her hand and into Penelope's. Josie turns and sees Alyssa and Penelope laughing on her behalf.</p><p>"Thanks for the coffee siphon." Penelope says. Sebastian vamp speeds over to Penelope grabs the coffee, and hands it back to Josie.</p><p>"I believe this belongs to you." Sebastian says with a charming smile. Josie smiles back at him.</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>"I'd stay clear of her if I were you." Josie and Sebastian turn towards Alyssa. "She comes from a family of psychopaths. Her aunts are murderous Heretics, and her uncle. He killed most of his own siblings." Alyssa says with an evil grin.</p><p>"Look whose talking." Lizzie says as she approaches Josie's side along with Hope. "Leave my sister alone and be gone, I'm sure Hell is missing it's resident she devils." Alyssa raises her hand to cast, but Penelope stops her.</p><p>"It's not worth it. They'll only siphon your magic and use it for themselves like the vultures they are." Penelope states. Alyssa puts her hand down and they both turn and walk away.</p><p>"What are siphons and Heretics?" Sebastian questions.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Hope asks as she places herself in front of Josie. "There's no way my dad would leave you on your own." </p><p>"He's allowing Landon and I to attend here. I was touring the school with a Camille when I got side tracked." Sebastian looks at Josie. She stands beside Hope and places a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Then we should take you back to Mrs. O'Connell. Don't want you getting in trouble on your first day." Josie is about to walk off with Sebastian, when she's stopped by Hope.</p><p>"Josie no, what are you doing?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Hey Hope." Hope turns to see Rafael approaching her. "I've been looking for you. Wondered if you might want to hang out, maybe grab a bite to eat?" Hope is about to answer when Josie answers for her.</p><p>"She would love to." Hope is about to protest when Josie raises her hand to silence her. "I will be fine. Lizzie will be with me, now go have some fun." Josie turns and leads Sebastian away.</p><p>"Relax Mikaelson, like she said I'll be with her." Lizzie says. Hope nods her head and walks off with Rafael.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>COMMON AREA</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"So Heretics are vampire witch hybrids, and siphons are witches born without magic of their own, but have the ability to absorb the magic of others?" Sebastian questions.</p><p>"Yes, you'll learn all about them soon enough." Josie replies.</p><p>"Perhaps you'll be my tutor?" Sebastian flirts, Josie smirks at him, and Lizzie scoffs.</p><p>"There you are." Landon states as he walks up to Sebastian. "You left me alone."</p><p>"Apologies, I was held up." Sebastian looks at Josie.</p><p>"Sebastian." Camille calls. "Where did you go? You can't just run off like that."</p><p>"I'm afraid that's on me Mrs. O'Connell. I got into a bit of trouble and Sebastian helped me out." Josie states.</p><p>"Yeah, bitch one and two were bothering Josie again." Lizzie adds.</p><p>"Language Lizzie." Camille turns to Sebastian. "As for you, I suppose I can let this slide." Camille receives an alert on her phone. "Oh shoot."</p><p>"Everything ok?" Josie asks.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just...I have session with one of the students, but I still haven't finished the tour." Camille replies.</p><p>"We can finish up the tour." Lizzie suggest.</p><p>"Yeah, we've lived here practically our whole lives. We know the school like the back of our hands." Josie adds.</p><p>"I don't know." Camille says unsure.</p><p>"You wanted us to meet some of your students, this seems like the perfect way to do that." Sebastian suggest.</p><p>"Fine, but you need to bring them to Klaus by the end of the day. Understood?" Camille looks at the twins.</p><p>"Understood." Josie and Lizzie say at the same time. Camille freaks out slightly.</p><p>"Ok." Camille turns and leaves.</p><p>"So, where should we begin?" Lizzie asks the boys.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>SCHOOL LAB</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          The Banshee is still in the lab Kol left her in. She's laying on the table eyes closed, until they open. She sits up and looks around at her surroundings, when she spots the door. She stands and attempts to turn the knop. The door is locked, she tries again with no success. She lets out a wail and the door flies open. She walks the empty hallways until she comes across the armory.</p><p>          Meanwhile Kol is heading back to the lab to check on the Banshee, when he notices the broken door in the hallway. He looks back and forth to see if he can spot something out of the ordinary, or suspicious, but sees nothing. He walks inside the lab and immediately notices the Banshee is no longer lying on the table. "This can't be good." He grabs his phone from his pocket to call Klaus while walks out of the lab to search for the Banshee.</p><p>"What is it now brother?" Klaus asks with a bored tone.</p><p>"We have a problem, the woman from last night wasn't in the lab. I think she escaped." Kol quickly explains.</p><p>"That's impossible, I killed her." Klaus says shocked.</p><p>"Well unless someone moved her body without telling either of us, I think it's safe to say she's alive and walking." </p><p>"Where could she possibly be?" Klaus asks. Kol notices the door to the armory cracked open. He goes inside and immediately sees the Banshee holding the knife Landon stole.</p><p>"I found her, she's in the armory. You better come quick brother." Kol says as he hangs up the phone. "I see it wasn't the boys you were after last night." The Banshee looks at Kol curiously. "You were after that knife, the question is why?" Kol asks as he steps towards her. "What's so special about that particular knife?" As Kol steps closer to her, he slowly reaches out. The Banshee takes a step back and lets out a wail that pushes Kol across the room towards the wall. She then leaves an unconscious Kol in the armory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CAFETERIA</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Inside the cafeteria few students are gathered for lunch. Hope and Rafael are sitting at a corner table by themselves. Both of them are quietly eating their food. Hope is occasionally glancing towards the door, while Raf steals a glance at Hope every so often. After chewing on a fry, Rafael turns to Hope. "So, uh last night..." Hope turns her attention towards Raf. "Does that happen often?"</p><p>"While we've had some crazy stuff happen at the school, last night was a first." Hope replies.</p><p>"From what I gathered about your friends. MG is a vampire, and Josie and Lizzie are witches?" Rafael checks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you're all three?" Rafael questions.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How is that possible?" Rafael asks mind blown.</p><p>"So, incredibly long story short. My father actually started out as a wolf, he didn't know though until after he became a vampire and killed his first human. Then a thousand years later he and my mom got together, and nine months later I came into existence." Hope explains.</p><p>"Ok, I get how you're a wolf and a vampire, but how are you a witch?" Rafael asks confused.</p><p>"My grandmother was a witch, she's the one that turned my family into the first vampires." Rafael looks dumbstruck. "Don't worry, you'll learn all about my family in Origin of Species." Rafael seems speechless, Hope smiles at this and turns towards the door. Her smile disappears when she notices Josie and Lizzie walking with Landon and Sebastian without Camille. Josie spots them and walks over to their table, followed by Sebastian.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, but it turns out the new guy is a huge Star Wars fan like Lizzie. And if I have to suffer through this nerd talk, so do you." Josie states as she and Sebastian sit down across from Hope and Rafael.</p><p>"I find it to be a rather interesting conversation." Sebastian says.</p><p>"That's because you haven't lived with a Star Wars fan girl your whole life." Josie states.</p><p>"I mean, they're basically teddy bears, and who hates teddy bears? Especially teddy bears who took down the Empire." Landon says to Lizzie as they join everyone else.<br/><br/>"I've got nothing against Ewok's, my sister and I dressed up as them when we were kids." Lizzie explains.<br/><br/>"Much to my dismay." Josie deadpans.</p><p>"Shut it Jo." Lizzie turns her attention back to Landon. "I just happen to think the Porg's from episode eight are more adorable." Lizzie states.</p><p>"Agree to disagree." Landon says with a smile. Then he notices their new surroundings. "Uh, where are we?"</p><p>"The cafeteria. I did mention we were heading here." Landon turns to Lizzie who just shrugs. Josie shakes her head and start introducing everyone. "Hope, Rafael meet Landon and Sebastian. Landon, Sebastian meet Hope and Rafael." Josie introduces. Everyone but Hope waves in greeting. it gets quiet for a moment before Landon turns back to Lizzie.</p><p>"Jar Jar Binks, do you think he's actually that clumsy and stupid, or do you think he may be a Sith Lord in disguise?" Lizzie is about to respond when Kaleb comes in the cafeteria dragging MG along.</p><p>"MG won't shut up about the creature that attacked you guys last night. So he's your problem now." Kaleb states.</p><p>"Hey, I had to listen to him babble on about it last night, it's you're turn." Lizzie retorts.</p><p>"Why are you going on about it MG? Klaus killed it." Josie asks.</p><p>"But I don't think he did though. I've been reading up on Banshee's, and in all my research there's not one mention of how to kill one." MG replies, then he notices how close Landon and Lizzie are sitting together. "Ya'll seem nice and cozy." Landon and Lizzie notice their closeness and scoot away from each other.</p><p>"I promise you MG, that 'Banshee' is dead and currently laying on a table in a lab with Kol." Just as Hope says that, they hear a wail outside the cafeteria.</p><p>"What was that?" Landon asks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ARMORY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>          Klaus speeds into the armory and finds his brother on the floor unconscious. As he kneels beside him, he hears the familiar wail of the Banshee. He begins to shake Kol and call out his name in an attempt to wake him. Soon after Kol wakes up disoriented, Klaus helps his brother to sit up. "Come now brother, we need to go, it sounds like our Banshee has become acquainted with our students."</p><p>"The knife." Kol mumbles.</p><p>"What?" Klaus ask.</p><p>"She was never after the boys." Kol says more clearly. "She was after the knife they had taken."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MAIN ENTRANCE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          After leaving the cafeteria the group rushed towards the sound of the Banshee's wail. When they arrived at the main entrance they notices several students on the ground with their hands over their ears, while other students are attempting to run from the Banshee. Upon closer inspection Landon notices the Banshee has the knife he stole in her hands. "Recognize that." Landon gestures towards her right hand.</p><p>"Is that the knife you took?" Sebastian asks.</p><p>"Yep." Landon answers.</p><p>"Do you suppose that's why she chased after us?" Sebastian questions.</p><p>"It doesn't matter why. What matters is stopping her from hurting anyone else." Hope states.</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for?" Lizzie asks. "<em>Lecutio maxima.</em>" A large spark of electricity flies from Lizzie's hands and hits the Banshee, she turns towards the group ready to let out another wail, but Josie casts a spell next.</p><p>"<em>Ignalusa.</em>" A fire ball forms in the palm of Josie's hand, she then blows the flame towards the Banshee, she stumbles back a bit, but it has not other effect on her. Hope looks up and notices her father attempting to sneak up on the Banshee.</p><p>"<em>Fluctus inpulsa.</em>" The Banshee staggers backwards dropping the knife. Klaus speeds over to it and plunges it through her heart. She falls face first onto the ground.</p><p>"Is she dead this time?" Kaleb asks.</p><p>"A stabbing through the heart usually does the trick." Klaus answers, but then the Banshee slowly rises up, shocking everyone. She pulls out the knife from her chest and let's out a wail, bringing everyone to their knees.</p><p>"What do we do MG?!" Kaleb shouts.</p><p>"Why are you asking me?!" MG shouts back.</p><p>"Cause you were doing all that readin'!" Kaleb fires back.</p><p>"A lot of help that was. She's suppose to use her wail as a warning of death, not actually cause it herself!" MG exclaims. Josie suddenly comes up with an idea.</p><p>"What if we use her wail against her?!" Josie asks.</p><p>"What do you mean?!" Hope asks.</p><p>"Rebound spell!" Lizzie answers for Josie.</p><p>"It could work. Take my hands!" Hope holds out her hands for the twins to take. They take a hold of her hand and focus on the Banshee. The twins begin to siphon from Hope and start their chant.</p><p>"<em>Reboundus!</em>  <em>Reboundus!</em>" The spell rebounds the Banshee's wail back towards her. Her eyes and ears begin to bleed out and she falls on the ground dead. A moment later she turns to dust. Klaus picks up the knife she took and walks towards Landon.</p><p>"Why did you steal this knife?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"I don't know." Landon answers.</p><p>"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Of all the artifacts this school possess, that creature happens to be interested in taking the same knife you stole the night before."</p><p>"I don't know why she was interested in the knife, or why I stole it! I don't even remember doing it. Believe me, if I had any idea of what I was doing, I wouldn't have taken it." Landon states. Lizzie immediately goes to his side and places a hand on his shoulder while turning to Klaus.</p><p>"I believe him." Lizzie states.</p><p>"Lizzie..." Klaus begins.</p><p>"Until recently he had no idea the supernatural world even existed. He was just a kid trying to get by. He's story is no different than half the students at this school, so chill." Klaus and MG look at Lizzie surprised. Klaus then takes a deep breath in and addresses Lizzie</p><p>"It's been quite a day, you girls enjoy the rest of it. Bring the boys to see me later." Klaus says as he turns and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LATER THAT EVENING</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>          Klaus sits in his office looking over the knife, and thinking about today's events. It was clear that Landon set off a chain of events, what those events were exactly have yet to be revealed to him. The only clues he had was the knife and Landon himself. Since the creature failed to take the knife, there's a high chance that there could be more creatures heading towards the institute. He needed to figure out why this knife is so important, and how Landon fits into the puzzle.</p><p>"You shouldn't think too hard, you might actually give yourself wrinkles. And I don't think they would be a good look on you." Caroline says, Klaus simply smiles at her. "The twins are bringing the boys in."</p><p>"Good." Klaus leans back into his chair.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts." Caroline asks as she takes a seat.</p><p>"Just thinking, and coming to a realization."</p><p>"Which is?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"Creatures we read about in stories may actually exist, and I believe Landon may be one of them." Klaus replies.</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"He may not just have Phoenix like powers...he may actually be a Phoenix." Klaus finishes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HALLWAY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I must say, today was the most fun I had in a while." Sebastian tells Josie as they walk towards Klaus' office.</p><p>"I'm sure almost anything is fun when you've spent six hundred years in a coffin." Josie jokes, Sebastian chuckles.</p><p>"On a serious note." Sebastian stops right outside Klaus' office. "How long do you think your Headmaster will allow me to attend here?"</p><p>"So long as you follow the rules and stay out of trouble, you'll be on Klaus' good side." Josie answers.</p><p>"See, the thing is. I don't follow rules, and I happen to like getting into trouble." Sebastian steps closer to Josie's vicinity. Josie smirks at him and leans in closer to him.</p><p>"Then your time here is going to be very brief." Josie says as she steps away from Sebastian. "Goodnight Sebastian." She turns and walks towards Lizzie and Landon. "See you in our room?" Lizzie nods her head yes and she walks off. Sebastian watches Josie leave with a smile.</p><p>"So, those two might end up being a thing." Landon says awkwardly.</p><p>"I guess. So... have you decided?" Lizzie changes the subject. Landon lets out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"While I appreciate you standing up for me, I don't think I can stay. A lot of crazy things have happened since I was brought here, plus I don't think your Headmaster actually wants me here." Landon answers.</p><p>"Even though the school could help you out? I mean you must have questions about yourself. Where you came from? Your parents?" Lizzie questions. Landon grows quiet for a moment.</p><p>"I do, but...if my mother actually wanted me, she wouldn't have given me up, and I wouldn't have those questions in the first place." Landon responds.</p><p>"Maybe...but if it were me, I'd want those questions answered. I'd want to know why she gave me up, even if I didn't like the answer." Landon gives Lizzie a surprised look. "And I'd want to know everything about what I am. I may not know exactly what you've gone through, but I imagine it's a lot. And I think after all that, you deserve answers." Lizzie pats his shoulders and leaves towards her room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Caroline and Klaus are still talking when they hear knocking on the door. When the door opens Landon and Sebastian enter the office. Caroline stands and instructs the boys to take a seat. Klaus places the knife inside the drawer of his desk. He then places his elbows on top of his desk and clasps his hands together, observing the boys as they sit down. "Have you boys made your decision?" Caroline asks. Landon and Sebastian turn to each other for a moment before turning back to Klaus.</p><p>"While it is quite obvious you don't want either of us here..." Sebastian starts off.</p><p>"Neither of us have anywhere else to go. And...I personally could really use your help. I want answers just as badly as you do, I just don't know where to start." Landon admits. Klaus turns to Caroline and asks a silent question, she nods her head yes. He turns back to the boys, stands from his chair and extends his hand out to them.</p><p>"Welcome to the Mikaelson Institute." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked my first monster pick. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments below. And if you have any monster suggestions throw those in the comments as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. MADNESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've seen that look in your eyes. It makes me go blind. Cut me deep, the secrets and lies. Storm in the quiet.<br/>Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh. Feel the fury closing in. All resistance wearing thin. Nowhere to run from all of this havoc. Nowhere to hide. From all of this madness, madness, madness. Madness, madness, madness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MADNESS</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ROUSSEAU'S</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>          It's nightfall in New Orleans, and Rousseau's is packed. Everyone inside is drinking, laughing, and overall having a good time. There is a lone vampire sitting at the bar, he appears to be waiting on someone while occasionally taking a sip of his drink. At the sound of the door opening, he turns to see who has entered the bar. His eyes widen at the sight before him. A woman wearing a white dress, golden jewelry, red hair, and bare feet enters the bar. She sweeps the room in search of someone until her eyes land on the vampire, she makes her way towards him and stops right in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hi." He greets, but the woman says nothing. "My name's Jake, what's yours?" He extends his hand to her, but she does not take it, so he retracts it back. "Ok, well as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I'm actually waiting on a friend. It's been a while since we've been in touch, maybe we can hang out afterwards?" She continues to stare at him in silence for a moment, until she grabs hold of his chin and leans closer towards him.</p>
<p>She looks him directly in the eye as her eye's dilate. His eyes widen until she let's go of him and turns and leaves. Just as she leaves the bar, Marcel enters. He spots Jake and walks towards him.</p>
<p>"Jake, it's been a while. I was surprised to get your call." Marcel says, but Jake says nothing. Instead he grabs hold of his head and begins to hit himself. "Jake what's going on?"</p>
<p>"Make them stop, please make them stop." Jake begs.</p>
<p>"Make who stop? I don't understand." Marcel says confused. Jake then grabs hold of Marcel's shoulder.</p>
<p>"They won't stop screaming. Make them stop screaming." Jake grabs hold of his head again and lies down in the fetal position repeating, 'make them stop' over and over again. Marcel looks on confused and horrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>NEXT MORNING. MIKAELSON INSTITUTE </strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>"Mind telling me one last time what it is I'm doing here?" Sebastian asks Landon.</p>
<p>"I got a note last night to come to this classroom to have my blood drawn to get analyzed." Landon answered.</p>
<p>"That still doesn't answer why <strong>I'm</strong> here." Sebastian points out.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't know anybody here. Including you, but I trust you more than I trust anyone at this school." Landon explains.</p>
<p>"So, I'm here to have your back in case something goes wrong." Sebastian pieces everything together.</p>
<p>"Basically yeah." Landon affirms. Freya walks in with a tray of test tubes and needles.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get this over with." Freya says as she sets the supplies down. Just as she does so a note floats in front of Sebastian. He picks it up and reads it.</p>
<p>"It appears I'm being summoned for my first counseling session with Mrs. O'Connell." </p>
<p>"Wait what?" Landon asks surprised.</p>
<p>"Sorry old boy I must attend this if I want to continue going to this school." Sebastian places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine, she looks harmless." Sebastian removes his hand from Landon's shoulders and leaves the classroom</p>
<p>"This is a conspiracy, it has to be." Landon says to himself.</p>
<p>"Alright, you ready?" Freya asks while prepping the tubes.</p>
<p>"Ah..." Landon starts, but is interrupted by Lizzie bursting into the classroom with posters in hand. "Lizzie." Lizzie jumps at the sound of her name and turns around.</p>
<p>"What the hell Landon? You nearly gave me a heart attack." Lizzie says catching her breath.</p>
<p>"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Landon apologizes.</p>
<p>"Lizzie what's that in your hand?" Freya asks. Lizzie jumps at the sound of Freya's voice, not realizing she's in the room as well.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Lizzie lies while hiding the posters behind her back. Freya places her hands on her hips and gives her a stern look.</p>
<p>"Fine." Lizzie gives, and reveals what she's hiding. A handful of posters with Penelope Parks face, a decorative background, asking to be voted into the Honor Council.</p>
<p>"Ugh, it's that time of year again?" Freya asks, and Lizzie nods her head yes. "Why are you resorting to such petty tactics to get votes?"</p>
<p>"Because at this very moment Satan is out there telling everyone that they shouldn't vote for me because 'technically,' I'm not a real witch. So, in retaliation, I'm taking down her posters."</p>
<p>"Mhm." Freya contemplates as she wipes Landon's forearm with a wet wipe. "I'm not into politics; however, I know people often like action. And from what I heard, when that Banshee attacked. You were there to fight it off... not sure I heard anything about Penelope though." Lizzie smiles at this information.</p>
<p>"You know Freya, you would make a great political advisor." Lizzie says as she places the posters down.</p>
<p>"I'll stick to teaching." Freya states.</p>
<p>"Suite yourself, I'm gonna work on my speech." Lizzie is about to leave when Landon stands.</p>
<p>"Wait." Lizzie stops and turns around. "Could you maybe stay a while?"</p>
<p>"Why, are you afraid of needles or something?" Lizzie asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Landon lies.</p>
<p>"He doesn't trust me." Freya says, seeing right through Landon's lie. Landon doesn't say anything, he just simply looks at Lizzie with a pleading look.</p>
<p>"Ok, I suppose I could work on my speech here." Lizzie says, and Landon relaxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>GYM</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          It's early morning before the start of the school day, Hope and Rafael are standing by the gym doors observing the werewolves play dodgeball. Rafael looks on nervous about joining the pack. Hope notices this and places her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You don't have to be nervous, you're a werewolf just like them, they already accept you. You just have to make that first step." Hope explains.</p>
<p>"Can't you make it with me?" Rafael asks.</p>
<p>"I brought you here didn't I?" Hope answers with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean." Rafael turns to her with a serious face. "Come with me, stick around until I adjust, then you can go back to whatever it was you were doing before."</p>
<p>"I don't want to give the wolves the wrong idea." Rafael has a disappointed look on his face, he turns back towards the pack.</p>
<p>          Hope turns towards the hallway and notices Sebastian. He seems to be lost, then she spots Josie approaching him. Sebastian has a wide smile on his face. They talk for a moment, he shows her a note he was holding in his hand. As Josie is reading the note Sebastian lightly caresses Josie's cheek, Hope's wolf eyes appear. She shuts her eyes, when she opens them again her wolf eyes have disappeared. She turns to Rafael and gains his attention.</p>
<p>"Tell you what. I'll join you for one game with the pack, but that's it." Hope compromises. Rafael smiles at this.</p>
<p>"I can live with that."</p>
<p>"Ok." Hope turns towards the hallway. "Hey Sebastian." Sebastian and Josie turn in Hope's direction.</p>
<p>"Wanna play a game?" Hope asks with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I love games." Sebastian says with a smile. Hope gestures him to come over. Josie looks on uncertain about all of this.</p>
<p>          Josie follows Sebastian inside the gym and stands on the sidelines. In the center of the gym the wolves have gathered. The wolves alpha Jed is standing in the center explaining the rules of the game to Rafael and Sebastian. "The rules are really simple. There will be two teams, I'll lead one team and Hope will lead the other. The objective of each team is to eliminate all members of the opposing team by hitting them with the red balls, catching a ball thrown by an opponent, or trying to get the other team to mess up. For example, stepping outside the court. Any questions?" Both Rafael and Sebastian shake their head no. "Awesome we'll get started. Hope, you can pick your first teammate."</p>
<p>Hope sweeps her eyes over each wolf and chooses Rafael first. Jed then picks Sebastian as his first choice. Hope and Jed continue to pick their teams until they have an even number. Red dodgeballs are placed in the center of the court, each team stands several feet away from them. "Josie, wanna give us the signal?" Jed asks.</p>
<p>"Sure. Ready!" Each team crouches down ready to start the game. "<em>Dissulta!</em>" One of the smaller punching bags explodes, and each teams runs up to the balls in an attempt to grab one.</p>
<p>          Once each team is able to grab a dodgeball, the game begins. The balls are tossed back and forth between each team. One by one, the number of teams dwindle until it is only Hope and Sebastian left. Both of them try to hit the other with a ball, each narrowly missing the other. Sebastian takes another ball from the ground and throws it, nearly hitting Hope. Sebastian turns in Josie's direction and offers her a smile. Josie smiles back, Hope sees this and throws the dodgeball with all her might. It hits Sebastian and throws him towards the bleachers. Josie rushes towards his side to check on him.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?" Josie asks concerned.</p>
<p>"Just dandy my dear." Sebastian answers. Josie turns in Hope's direction.</p>
<p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hope is taken back by Josie's tone and looks down, guilt written all over her face.</p>
<p>"It's alright." Josie helps Sebastian up. "It was only a game. A rather fun one at that." Sebastian walks up to Jed. "You'll have to invite me again." Sebastian extends his hand.</p>
<p>"Sure." Jed shakes Sebastian's hands.</p>
<p>"Afraid I must be going, I've been summoned. Do you mind Josie?" </p>
<p>"Not at all. Let's go." Josie gestures Sebastian to follow her. Hope watches as they leave together. She's suddenly taken by surprise when Rafael grabs her and twirls her around.</p>
<p>"That was awesome. You were so bad ass!" Raf says excited.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Hope gestures over to the wolves. Rafael turns around, their all gather around Jed, waiting for him. "Go ahead." Hope encourages. "They won't bite. Rafael walks up to Jed, who extends his hand to him.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the pack, officially." Rafael takes his hand and shakes it. The other wolves gather around him introducing themselves. Hope looks on with a small smile, that quickly fades with she turns towards the entrance of the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Inside the Headmaster's office, Klaus is discussing plans regarding the knife the Banshee was after. Caroline, Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah are present. Everyone is listening to what Klaus has to say except for Rebekah. She's looking down at her phone while Klaus is speaking. "In conclusion, we're stopping all recruitments, I want our focus to be on this knife until we know what's going on, and we've eliminated the threat." Klaus looks to everyone to make sure they understand, when his eyes land on his sister, he sees she hasn't listen to a word he's said. "I'm sorry sister I didn't realize what was on your phone was more important than the safety of our students." Rebekah looks up at this, and sees Klaus is annoyed.</p>
<p>"Sorry brother. Marcel went to meet up with an old friend last night and I haven't heard from him since." Rebekah explains, everyone turns their attention towards her.</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it, it is rather strange that Marcel is not present. He's usually the first to arrive at these meetings. Who was he meeting with and where?" Elijah asks.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure who the friend was. When I asked Marcel he seemed sketchy about it. As for the where, Rousseau's." Rebekah answers.</p>
<p>"I'll go and see what I can find out." Elijah offers, but when he turns to leave the door opens revealing Marcel. Rebekah has a look of relief and rushes to him.</p>
<p>"I was so worried about you." Rebekah pulls away from him and begins to hit him. "Where the bloody hell were you, and why didn't you answer my calls?" Marcel grabs hold of her hands and holds them in place.</p>
<p>"I can explain everything, but first, there's something you all need to see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>TRANSITION CELLS</strong></span> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Marcel leads everyone down to the transition cells, where Jake along with two other vampires are chained in vervain soaked chains. Jake is sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. The vampire next to him is shouting incoherently while trying to break free. Not caring that the chains are burning his skin and weakening him. The third vampire is just staring at the wall in a trance. "I went to meet Jake last night, when I talked with him on the phone he seemed perfectly normal. But when I arrived at the bar he was completely out of it. He kept saying 'make them stop,' over and over again. I got him out of there and tried looking into his mind to find out what happened, but his mind was too jumbled. So, I decided to bring him here, on the way over I ran into these other two. Whatever happened to Jake, happened to them too." Marcel explains.</p>
<p>"I don't understand, what exactly is wrong with them?" Hayley asks.</p>
<p>"If I had to guess, it would appear they are stricken with some form of madness." Elijah suspects.</p>
<p>"Could this be another creature?" Caroline questions.</p>
<p>"It has to be." Klaus answers.</p>
<p>"Are we absolutely sure? How do we know they weren't just stabbed by the Cursed Stake?" Hayley asks.</p>
<p>"Because I burned the damn thing. Plus, the effects of the stake isn't just madness. They'd all be rippers, and there would be a monkey skull brand on their forearms." Rebekah answers.</p>
<p>"And they have no marks of any kind. I checked." Marcel states. Hayley is about to say something else when her phone rings, she looks down and sees it's a member of her pack calling.</p>
<p>"Excuse me." Hayley excuses herself to take the call.</p>
<p>"What will we do with them?" Elijah questions.</p>
<p>"For now, we should desiccate them. At least until we figure out what's going on, and how to reverse it. I'll speak with the twins, it'll be faster if they siphon from them." Klaus responds. Hayley returns from her phone call with a grim look, Elijah notices and immediately goes to her side.</p>
<p>"What is it Hayley?" He asks concerned.</p>
<p>"Whatever happened to them, is happening to two members of my pack. One of them actually shifted and attacked other pack members. Wolves don't hurt members of their own pack." Hayley says, not understanding what's going on.</p>
<p>"Go to your pack, bring Davina with you. She can place them under a sleeping spell and bring them back here." Klaus instructs.</p>
<p>"Yeah, ok." Hayley says distracted.</p>
<p>"I'll come with you." Elijah states.</p>
<p>"Caroline, get with our resident expert. We need to figure out what creature we're dealing with now." Klaus says.</p>
<p>"Ok? Who is our resident expert?" Caroline questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>COMMON ROOM</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MG, I have an assignment for you." Caroline calls out to MG, whose currently hanging posters throughout the common room.</p>
<p>"Is it mandatory, and do I have to do it now? As you know it's election time and I'm throwing my hat in the ring." MG says with a smile.</p>
<p>"I know sweetie, but we have a bit of a situation. Otherwise I wouldn't ask." MG looks at Caroline concerned.</p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p>"We may have another creature on our hands. You did a pretty good job researching the Banshee, we thought maybe you could help us figure out what we're dealing with now." Caroline explains. MG smiles widely at this. He tosses his posters in the air and grabs hold of Caroline's hand.</p>
<p>"Of course. Tell me everything, don't leave out a single detail." MG says as he drags Caroline towards the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CLASSROOM</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is such an honor. It's so nice to know that you all love me as much as I thought you did." Landon reads from Lizzie's speech.<br/><br/>"What do you think?" Lizzie asks.</p>
<p>"You seem pretty confident you're going to win this thing." Landon replies.</p>
<p>"Not about the speech I know it's awesome. I'm talking about my outfit." Landon looks up to see Lizzie changed out of her school clothes and now wearing a pink suite.</p>
<p>"Uh, when did you change?" Landon asks confused.</p>
<p>"I've changed several times." Lizzie answers nonchalantly. Landon opens and closes his mouth. Lizzie waves her hand and changes into a white suite to show Landon. His eyes widen in amazement.</p>
<p>"Wow."</p>
<p>"So, what do you think?" Lizzie repeats.</p>
<p>"I like both options." Lizzie glares at him. "Sorry, I'm not the best fashion advisor, as you can tell." Landon gestures towards his plaid long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. "You should probably ask you boyfriend, or sister."</p>
<p>"MG is running as the vampire's representative, and Josie is wondering around the school somewhere."</p>
<p>"<em>Besides the face that Lizzie Laughlin isn't a real witch, she only cares about herself.</em>" Landon and Lizzie's ears perk up upon hearing Penelope's voice. They head over to the door and open it just enough to see Penelope giving a speech to a crowd of witches.</p>
<p>"If your interests don't line up with hers, you're witch non grata. I personally believe that you deserve a better candidate. Which is why you should vote for Penelope Park." Alyssa finishes, and everyone claps.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna kill her." Lizzie makes a move to approach Alyssa and Penelope, but Landon stops her and pulls her back into the classroom.</p>
<p>"Whoa, ok. Let's not do that." Lizzie pulls away from Landon and begins pacing back and forth. Desks begin to shake, Landon looks between the desks and Lizzie. "Lizzie, calm down."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me to calm down." Lizzie says angrily. Several beakers break, Landon shields himself to avoid getting hit by any glass. Lizzie covers her mouth in shock.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lizzie apologizes.</p>
<p>"It's ok, really." Landon steps closer to Lizzie. "Is there something I can do? Should I go grab Josie?" Lizzie shakes her head no as she takes a seat. Landon sits down next to her.</p>
<p>"Their not completely wrong you know. I mean you read my speech. I only want to be on the council for the title, I'm not fit for office." Lizzie admits.</p>
<p>"No you're not." Landon agrees, Lizzie has an offended look. "But, you have great fashion sense." Lizzie smiles at this. "And your organization skills are on point. I mean your plan to crush your 'enemies', I don't think I've heard such a well thought out plan on my life."</p>
<p>"So, what do I do know?" Lizzie asks.</p>
<p>"Readjust your plan. Instead of running for office yourself, pick someone who would be fit to run, and help them win. There has to be someone who has your vote." It doesn't take Lizzie long to think of the perfect candidate.</p>
<p>"Thanks Landon." Lizzie gets up and grabs Penelope's posters. She opens the classroom door and struts down the hall towards the gathered crowd. Penelope is the first to notice her.</p>
<p>"Well look what the cat dragged in." Penelope muses.</p>
<p>"I heard everything you said...and you're both right." Alyssa and Penelope look at each other confused. "I'm not fit for office...my sister on the other hand is. She's selfless, she has more patience than I do, she'd listen to every one of your issues, and since she has the Headmaster's ear. She'd be able to have them addressed and resolved in a timely manner. And...let's not forget how she went toe to toe with a freaking Banshee. She didn't run away like some witches." Lizzie looks directly at Alyssa and Penelope. "So vote for Josie." Lizzie tosses the posters in the air, when they come down they have a picture of Josie instead of Penelope.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TRANSITION CELLS</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>          After going their separate ways, Klaus left in search of the twins. He found Josie outside Camille's office, he quickly explained the situation and Josie offered to help herself. Deciding to leave Lizzie to focus on the Honor Council elections. Klaus agreed and left to head to his office, while Josie made her way down to the transition cells. </p>
<p>          When she arrives the first thing she sees is the three vampires in chains. She's taken back by their behavior, she then notices Marcel seems to be focusing his attention on one of the vampires. He's yet to notice her arrival, so she approaches him and taps him on the shoulder to gain his attention. He shakes he's head and turns to her. "Oh hey. I didn't hear you come in." Marcel says, turning his attention back towards Jake.</p>
<p>"You knew him?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he was one of the first vampires I turned." Marcel answers.</p>
<p>"What happened between you two?"</p>
<p>"Shortly after turning him, I noticed he had a harder time controlling his bloodlust than everyone else. I should have done something about it right away, but at the time there was a power vacuum in the city's supernatural community left behind by the Mikaelson's, and I was trying to fill it. I didn't realize how out of control he was until he ripped apart an entire family. Before I could do anything about it he had left the city. I hadn't seen him since." Marcel recounts.</p>
<p>"He was a ripper." Josie realizes. Marcel nods his head yes. Josie turns back towards the vampires. "We should probably get this over with."</p>
<p>"Your sister's not coming?" Marcel asks.</p>
<p>"No, she's running for Honor Council, so I told Klaus I'd do this myself. You mind?" Josie gestures towards the vampire still attempting to get out of the chains.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure." Marcel grabs hold of him and attempts to hold him still while Josie siphons from him.</p>
<p>          Once that vampire is desiccated, she moves on to the next one with Marcel's help. As she's siphoning, Davina, Hayley, and Elijah come in with the two werewolves Hayley had mentioned earlier. As Josie is siphoning from the last vampire she's hit with a sudden realization. She looks back and forth between the werewolves and vampires, Marcel notices this. "What's on your mind kid?"</p>
<p>"I think I might know what the latest creature is." Josie answers.</p>
<p>"Go on Josie." Elijah states.</p>
<p>"We may be dealing with a Fury." Josie says.</p>
<p>"Oh I know this one. Uh, Greek, they were the goddesses of vengeance." Davina says excited.</p>
<p>"Vengeance?" Hayley questions.</p>
<p>"They punish and persecute those who had committed murder along with some other crimes. The punishment they usually dealt was cursing someone with madness." Josie gestures towards the vampires. "Most vampires kill because they can't control their blood lust..."</p>
<p>"And werewolves kill to activate their curse." Hayley finishes.</p>
<p>"We need to inform Klaus." Elijah states.</p>
<p>"And MG, he's the one doing the research." Marcel adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          After Lizzie's campaign speech, Alyssa and Penelope walked away from the crowd, frustrated by Lizzie's sudden change in attitude. When they first heard that Lizzie wanted to represent the witches in the Honor Council, they decided right away to run against her. And they knew if they played on her insecurities and faults, they'd succeed in winning the election. However; now that Lizzie has dropped out, and is now campaigning for her sister. Their plan to be on the Honor Council may be in jeopardy. Josie's well liked and respected amongst the witches, the possibility of her winning is very high. </p>
<p>          Now they must alter their plans to get elected. After leaving the crowd, Alyssa and Penelope make their way outside the school by taking the backway. They head towards the woods and continue to walk further in until they come across an area full of large stones. They sit across from each other, Penelope conjures a joint and lights it with a snap of her fingers.</p>
<p>"I did not see that coming." Alyssa comments.</p>
<p>"Neither of us did." Penelope says as she takes a drag. Alyssa makes grabby hands towards the joint. Penelope hands it to her.</p>
<p>"So what do we do now?" Alyssa takes a hit. "It pains me to say it, but she's the better candidate. Even I'd vote for her if I didn't hate her so much."</p>
<p>"I don't know." Penelope takes the joint from Alyssa and takes a hit. "But I'm not going down without a fight."</p>
<p>"Mm." Alyssa hums. She brainstorms for a moment before an idea pops in her head. "Hey, you know those Christmas pens we've been working on?"</p>
<p>"The ones that would allow us to knows everyone's dirty little secrets? What about them?" She questions.</p>
<p>"What if we spelled them so that the witches vote for you without even realizing it." Penelope begins to piece together what Alyssa is getting at.</p>
<p>"You want to spell them so when the witches write down Josie's name, it changes to mine." </p>
<p>"Exactly, but we can't spell all the pens otherwise people will know the votes were rigged. We'll also have to do a delayed reaction spell so people don't see that their vote was changed." Alyssa says already thinking ahead.<br/><br/>"If you were into girls I'd totally kiss you right now." Penelope says.</p>
<p>"I know." She says confidently. Suddenly they both hear footsteps nearby, they both turn to see the Fury approaching them. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you wearing?"</p>
<p>"If you're into toga parties you're at the wrong school honey." Penelope adds. The Fury looks between the two for a moment before focusing on Alyssa.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at you freak!" Alyssa shouts. Penelope stands from the stone she's sitting on.</p>
<p>"I think it's time you left. This is private property and you're trespassing." The Fury ignores Penelope's warning and makes her way towards Alyssa. "Don't say I didn't warn you. <em>Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum.</em>" Penelope casts a pain infliction spell. The Fury stops in her tracks and grabs her head in pain. Penelope repeats the spell over and over, but stops when she notices the Fury continuing towards Alyssa despite the pain.</p>
<p>"Penelope, I don't think she was looking for a toga party." Alyssa says scared.</p>
<p>"Take my hand and chant along with me." Penelope holds out her hand and Alyssa takes it.</p>
<p>"<em>Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox Allum, Phasmatos Morsinus Pyrox</em> Allum." The Fury stops again, inches from Alyssa.</p>
<p>          Frustrated, the Fury reveals large set of wings and flaps them in the girl's direction. They fly back and hit the ground, freeing her from their pain infliction spell. She closes the distance from Alyssa and uses her power of madness on her. She then begins to make her way towards the school. Penelope immediately goes to Alyssa's side. </p>
<p>"Alyssa, Alyssa." She doesn't react at first, just stares blankly up at Penelope. "Come on Alyssa snap out of it." Penelope shakes her, that seems to work.</p>
<p>"It wasn't my fault." Alyssa sobs.</p>
<p>"What wasn't your fault?" Penelope asks confused.</p>
<p>"It wasn't my fault! I lost control, it wasn't my fault!" Alyssa uses her magic to push Penelope away from her, she then gets up and runs towards the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"></span>"So, what you're telling me is we're dealing with an immortal goddess?" Klaus asks after Josie and MG explain what the latest creature may be.</p>
<p>"Immortal yes, goddess..." Josie makes a doubtful face. </p>
<p>"You have to remember Headmaster Mikaelson, these myths were created at the height of human suspicion. Which means there's a good chance most of them are exaggerated." MG explains.</p>
<p>"While that's true, it doesn't mean it won't be hard to destroy. I heard it took several attempts just to kill a Banshee." Elijah comments.</p>
<p>"Did you find a way to destroy it?" Klaus asks, MG shakes his head no. </p>
<p>"The thing about most of these creatures, they were thought to be nothing more than spirits." Josie adds.</p>
<p>"And spirits are pretty hard to kill." Hayley states, remembering the Hollow.</p>
<p>"Do we at least know what this Fury looks like?" Klaus asks annoyed. Josie waves her hand over two books laid out in front of Klaus. Both books have a different description of the Fury.</p>
<p>"In some myths, Furies were described as demonic like birds. In others they looked human." Josie explains.</p>
<p>"And they always came in threes." MG adds.</p>
<p>"Great." Davina comments. She turns and notices Elijah sniffing the air. "What's going on Elijah?"</p>
<p>"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Elijah asks. Suddenly Freya comes bursting through the door.</p>
<p>"We have a problem." Freya states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HALLWAYS</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Landon and Lizzie are still chatting while putting up more posters of Josie. While putting up a poster Landon notices Sebastian wondering around the school. He gains his attention and waves him down. Sebastian waves back and walks towards Landon and Lizzie. As Sebastian is approaching them he notices the posters and gets a closer look at them. "What are these?"</p>
<p>"The school's holding an election for some Honor Council thing. I'm just helping to put up posters." Landon answers.</p>
<p>"What exactly is an Honor Council?" Sebastian continues to question.</p>
<p>"It's a council of students. One vampire, one werewolf, and one witch. Each of them is a representative of their own faction." Lizzie explains.</p>
<p>"I see. Your sister never mentioned she would be running when I spoke with her this morning." Sebastian mentions.</p>
<p>"That's because she doesn't know." Lizzie clears up. Sebastian is about to ask another question when he sniffs the air.</p>
<p>"Something's burning." Sebastian states.</p>
<p>"That's either my sister, or..."</p>
<p>"Another creature." Landon finishes. </p>
<p>"Lead the way Dracula." Sebastian is confused by Lizzie's nickname but chooses to say nothing. Instead he leads them towards the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>SCHOOL ENTRANCE</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Landon, Lizzie, and Sebastian end up by the school entrance, where they see Alyssa losing control of her magic. Glass objects are exploding, and the window curtains are on fire. Several students attempt to calm her, but when they approach she pushes them back with her magic. She continually shouts 'it wasn't her fault.' Landon, Lizzie, and Sebastian look on in shock. "And I thought I was the crazy one."</p>
<p>"Lizzie, you need to stop this." Penelope says as she approaches the group.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Lizzie questions. "She's <strong>your </strong>friend, why don't <strong>you</strong> stop this?"</p>
<p>"Don't you think I've tried. But every time I get near her she pushes me away. Believe Laughlin you are the last person I want to ask for help, but if we don't do something she's going to hurt a lot of people and possibly destroy the school." Penelope explains. Jed approaches them.</p>
<p>"Not sure what you guys are talking about, but we could really use some help." Jed says as more students get thrown by Alyssa's magic.</p>
<p>"You do realize in order to stop this I'm going to have to siphon from her?" Lizzie questions Penelope, she nods her head yes. "Alright, if I'm going to do this I'm going to need a distraction. Something tells me she'll do more than toss me around if she spots me."</p>
<p>"Just don't take long." Penelope states.</p>
<p>"Don't rush me." Lizzie says as she cloaks herself.</p>
<p>"Wolves, form a circle." The wolves form a circle around Alyssa, she has her hands raised looking at each of them until she sees Penelope.</p>
<p>"Alyssa sweetie, I don't know what that bitch did to you, but you need to calm down." Penelope says in an attempt to calm her down.</p>
<p>"It wasn't my fault." Alyssa repeats, tears falling from her eyes.</p>
<p>"What wasn't your fault? Talk to me Alyssa." Penelope pleads.</p>
<p>"I lost control. I didn't mean to kill them I loved them. And they loved me." Alyssa kneels down on the floor and cries into her hands.</p>
<p>          Penelope takes a step towards her to comfort her, but when she takes that step Alyssa looks up and pushes her, along with some wolves back. Lizzie then uncloaks herself and grabs hold of her. Alyssa fights against Lizzie's hold, and attempts to use her magic against her, but Lizzie's already begun siphoning from her. </p>
<p>"Get your hands off me you false witch!" Alyssa screams, but Lizzie continues to siphon until she drains Alyssa's magic. She then casts a sleeping spell on Alyssa.</p>
<p>"Get her to her room, and put a barrier up." Penelope nods her head in understanding and levitates Alyssa off the ground. As she leaves towards Alyssa's room Davina, Elijah, Freya, Hayley, Josie, and MG arrive. Along with Hope and Rafael.</p>
<p>"Alyssa was affected too?" Davina asks.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? What's going on?" Hope asks.</p>
<p>"Sweetie, you mind putting out the fire." Hayley gestures towards the curtains.</p>
<p>"<em>Adiuuatur.</em>" Hope casts.</p>
<p>"Go back to your business students. There's nothing else to see here." Elijah instructs.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" A student asks.</p>
<p>"Is there another creature?" Another student asks.</p>
<p>"We'll tell you everything when we know more, until then disperse." Freya instructs as well. </p>
<p>"Where's dad, figured he be here to figure out what's going on." Hope asks Hayley.</p>
<p>"He's with the knife. He figured whatever was going on with Alyssa was probably a distraction or something." Josie answers.</p>
<p>"So he alone?" Before Josie can answer Hope rushes towards her father's office.</p>
<p>"Hope what are you doing get back here!" Hayley shouts after her daughter.</p>
<p>"I got her." Josie runs after her.</p>
<p>"That's not helping!" Hayley is about to go after them when Elijah stops her.</p>
<p>"I know you want to go after them, but we have injured students that need us. Josie is with her, and Klaus won't let anything happen to them." Elijah points out.</p>
<p>"He's right. We're needed here." Freya agreed.</p>
<p>"Of course when we need a nurse, she decides to quite." Hayley gives.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to help them?" Landon questions Lizzie.</p>
<p>"Dealing with Alyssa was tiring. Besides, they'll be fine. Trust me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Inside Klaus' office, he's pacing back and forth in front of his desk, knife in hand. He continues to do so until he hears someone enter his office. He stops pacing and looks towards the door. A moment later the Fury enters. She stops as soon as she enters the room and extends her hand out for the knife. Klaus looks between the knife and her. "Why are you after this knife? What's so special about it?" Klaus asks, but the Fury does not answer his question. "Is that the way it's going to be?" Klaus continues, but once again he receives no answers. "Fine then." Klaus places the knife behind his back. The Fury has a frustrated look on her face and puts her hand down.</p>
<p>"I don't know anything about that knife, only that Malivore wants it, so he sent me to retrieve it since the creature before me failed to do so." The Fury finally admits.</p>
<p>"Now we're getting somewhere. Whose Malivore? Tell me everything you know about him." Klaus asks.</p>
<p>"He is the reason I was imprisoned for so many years. He is our warden, we cannot escape his prison unless he allows us, and even then we are under his control." The Fury continues.</p>
<p>"I take it you won't be released from him until you bring him back the knife." Klaus guesses. She nods her head yes and extends her hand towards him again.</p>
<p>"Please hand me the knife. I've been away from my home, from my sister for so long. Hand it over and I will spare you from the madness in return." She compromises.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not when I don't know why this Malivore wants it, or what it can do." Klaus says, the Fury gets furious.</p>
<p>"I answered your questions, now hand over the knife." The Fury demands.</p>
<p>"You say that as if we negotiated some sort of deal." Klaus states. The Fury gets angry, her hands turn into claws and she rushed Klaus, clawing at him. Klaus attempts to block her attacks, but she's too fast for him. She finally pushes him against his desk and hovers over him, digging her claws into his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Before my imprisonment I came across many criminals, of all the ones I've punished you are the worst." She observes.</p>
<p>"I take that as a compliment." Klaus comments. She's about to us her power on him when she gets thrown against the wall with magic. When Klaus gets up he sees Hope and Josie at the doorway. "You need to get out of here it's too dangerous."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not leaving you." Hope states. The Fury stands and makes her wings appear.</p>
<p>"I will take that knife from you." She states.</p>
<p>"<em>Incendia.</em>" Hope throws a fire ball at the Fury, but it hardly affects her.</p>
<p>"Hope you and Josie need to go. Simple spells like that won't work against her." Klaus repeats. That gives Josie an idea.</p>
<p>"Then we need a not so simple spell." Hope and Klaus turn to Josie. "It might be a bit tricky, but it could work." The Fury makes her way over to Klaus, disregarding Hope and Josie.</p>
<p>"Best get on with then Josie." Klaus states.</p>
<p>"Here take my hand." Hope does so. "Do what I do, and repeat after me." Hope nods her head in agreement. Josie extends her free hand out towards the Fury, Hope does the same. "Focus all your energy on her. <em>Phasmatos motus incendiarios.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Phasmatos motus incendiarios, phasmatos motus incendiarios, phasmatos motus incendiarios!</em>" Hellfire shoots from their hands and burns the Fury. She screams out in pain until she is nothing but dust.</p>
<p>"Hellfire?" Klaus questions.</p>
<p>"Yeah, when Hope used that fire spell against her, it reminded me that the Underworld was home to the Furies. The Underworld then got me thinking about Hellfire..."</p>
<p>"I get it Josie. Good job, both of you." Klaus compliments them. Hope and Josie smile at the compliment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ASSEMBLY ROOM</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand many of you wish to know what's going on. Why creatures we read about in stories are suddenly attacking our school? Why they seem interested in a simple knife? The truth is...I have no idea. What I do know is that the knife is wanted by someone named Malivore. As for who, or what he is, why he wants the knife? Again, I have no answers." Students begin to murmur among themselves.</p>
<p>"Hey." Hope whispers to Josie, she turns to Hope. "Are we good?"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't we be?" Josie asks confused.</p>
<p>"You seemed pretty mad at me this morning, and I hardly saw you all day." Hope explains.</p>
<p>"I was a bit annoyed with you this morning, but I wasn't mad. As for why we didn't see each other, your dad asked for my help." Hope nods her head in understanding. "Are you ok? You've been acting a bit weird lately."</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm ok." Hope lies, but Josie doesn't seem to notice. She simply smiles at her and places her head on Hope's shoulder. Hope then places her head on top of Josie's."</p>
<p>"I know we have more questions than answers, but I promise you we will get to the bottom of this. Until then I will do a better job keeping you informed. So, on that note, we will begin the voting process for Honor Council." The students stand and cheer.</p>
<p>"Is that the whole point of the Honor Council? Keeping the students informed?" Landon asks.</p>
<p>"That, and so we can have a say in decisions that affect us." Lizzie answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THIRTY MINUTES LATER</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          As ballots are being counted the students wait in anticipation to see who will be voted into the Honor Council. MG is nervously straightening his bow tie. Lizzie notices this and helps him straighten it. "You're gonna be fine, you got this vote in the bag." Lizzie comforts him. MG smiles at this and kisses her. Landon sees this with a sad expression on his face, he quickly turns away. Sebastian notices this and comes to a realization. "You have feeling for her." Sebastian says matter of factly.</p>
<p>"What? No I don't." Landon quickly denies.</p>
<p>"It's alright my young friend. While I prefer her sister, Lizzie is quite beautiful. Who wouldn't fall in love with her?" Sebastian says in understanding.</p>
<p>"I haven't fallen in love with her. We're just...friends. And even if I was developing feelings it wouldn't matter. She's with MG." Landon states.</p>
<p>"You could always duel for her affection." Landon turns to Sebastian shocked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, people don't do that anymore."</p>
<p>"Alright, everyone settle down. We have the results." Klaus says.</p>
<p>"Just drop it ok." Sebastian says nothing. Landon glares at him until he agrees to say nothing. </p>
<p>"Representing the wolves...Jed." Jed stands and the wolves cheer him on.</p>
<p>"Not surprising." Lizzie comments. Hope shushes Lizzie.</p>
<p>"Representing the vampires...Mg." MG has a surprised look on his face. He and Lizzie stand and jump up and down in excitement.</p>
<p>"I think you'd win in a duel against him." Sebastian comments. Landon glares at him again. Sebastian raises his hands in surrender.</p>
<p>"Finally, representing the witches...Josette." The witches cheer Josie. Josie sits in her chair confused.</p>
<p>"Josie what are you doing stand up." Lizzie takes hold of her sister's hand and pulls her up.</p>
<p>"I don't understand, I wasn't running for Honor Council." Josie says still confused.</p>
<p>"That's because I ran a campaign for you." Josie looks at her sister surprised. "Face it Jo, even if I ran and won. You'd be the one doing all the work." Josie laughs at this.</p>
<p>"Yeah probably. Thanks sis." Josie pulls Lizzie into a hug.</p>
<p>"Congratulations witch representative Josie." Josie pulls away from her hug with Lizzie and gets pulled into a hug by Hope.</p>
<p>"Congratulations to you too." Hope pulls away from the hug confused. "Lizzie and I talked to your dad before campaigning started. He agreed that as a Tribrid, the only one of your kind. You should get a seat on the council, so that you can represent your interests." Hope is speechless, she turns to her father who simply winks at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">AN HOUR LATER</span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose a congratulations is in order." Sebastian compliments. Josie smiles shyly at this.</p>
<p>"I think I've heard enough of that for a lifetime." Josie says.</p>
<p>"Now that you're the witch representative, I was hoping you could help me with something." Sebastian changes the subject.</p>
<p>"Oh, so you walking me to my room was because you wanted something from a Honor Council member." Josie teases.</p>
<p>"I assure even if you weren't on the council I'd still be asking for your help. I was actually coming to find you after my session with Camille, but then the whole Alyssa ordeal happened." Sebastian explains.</p>
<p>"Everything ok?" Josie questions.</p>
<p>"It seems while I was in my desiccated state, someone looked into my mind, which by the way is a violation of my privacy, and they will be hearing from me." Josie gestures Sebastian to move along. "It would be seem my memories have been altered, possibly tampered with. So, I was hoping you could help me figure out what happened." Sebastian finishes.</p>
<p>"I mean I can try, but this seems out of my league. You're honestly better off asking Davina or Freya. Their the most powerful witches I know." Josie stops in front of her room. "This is me."</p>
<p>"I'd prefer it if you were the one who helped me." Sebastian says.</p>
<p>"Why?" Josie asks.</p>
<p>"Because I trust you." Sebastian answers.</p>
<p>"You barely know me Sebastian." Josie points out.</p>
<p>"I know." Josie waits for Sebastian to explain further. "While your world is certainly more advance than the world I come from, it's also loud. Things were peaceful, unhurried back in my time. I miss it. When you have my hearing, the modern world is terribly noisy." Sebastian takes a step closer to Josie, causing her to lean against the door. "In fact, the only thing I like about it is you. When I'm around you the world is quiet, and I'm at peace." Josie places her hands on his chest and snakes them up and around his neck. Sebastian places his hands around her waist.<br/><br/>"Fine, I'll help you. But if I can't find anything you have to go to Davina or Freya. Their more experienced than I am." Josie agrees.</p>
<p>"Agreed, though I have a feeling you'll be the one to solve this mystery." Sebastian says confidently.</p>
<p>"Just shut up and kiss me already." Sebastian leans in and kisses Josie. They kiss passionately outside her door, until Josie unlocks it and her and Sebastian enter her room, shutting the door behind them. Neither of them notice Hope seeing the entire exchange. She tears up and quickly leaves the hallway, where she accidently bumps into Lizzie.</p>
<p>"I'd avoid your room Lizzie, Josie has company." Hope says attempting to fight through her tears.</p>
<p>"Oh...Oh." Lizzie repeats in realization. Hope continues to walk off until she hears her name being called by Raf.</p>
<p>"Hope you ok. I called you a few times." Raf asks concerned. Hope closes her eyes, wipes her tears, takes a deep breath, then turns to face Raf.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Hope pulls Raf into a heated kiss. He's taken by surprise at first, but returns the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong></span> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It would appear when the Fury was defeated, the effects of her punishments vanquished along with her." Rebekah says as she walks in Klaus' office.</p>
<p>"Good, the last thing we need to deal with is a bunch of crazies." Hayley comments.</p>
<p>"So, what's next brother?" Elijah asks.</p>
<p>"We need to find everything we can about the knife, and this Malivore fellow. So, until this situation is resolved that's what I want all our recruiters focusing on. That and finding out more about Landon Kirby, I feel he may be the key to all this."</p>
<p>"On that note." Freya stands and hands Klaus a file. "I performed the lineage spell you asked for."</p>
<p>"And?" </p>
<p>"Zero magic in his bloodline. Which is strange because most humans have some trace of magical blood in their veins from a far-flung ancestor" Freya continues to explain.<br/><br/>"Did the lineage spell reveal any family?" Hayley asks.</p>
<p>"Kansas." Freya answers. "And that's not the only lost relative I found." Freya hands Klaus another file.</p>
<p>"This is for Rafael." Klaus realizes.</p>
<p>"Yes, it appears he has a relative in San Antonio." Freya states. Hayley stands and looks at Rafael's file.</p>
<p>"I should go. I know now's probably not the best time for a family reunion, but we promised them answers." Hayley implores.</p>
<p>"Go on, just be careful." Klaus says. Hayley gives Elijah a kiss before leaving the office.</p>
<p>"I'll bring in Kirby's relative. Something tells me this is going to require a woman's touch." Rebekah gets up and takes the file with her.</p>
<p>"I shall look into the knife and Malivore. Will you be alright to hold down the fort?" Elijah asks.</p>
<p>"Considering my daughter and her two friends have been the ones to defeat these creatures so far. I believe we'll still be standing when you get back." Elijah smiles at this and leaves the office as well.</p>
<p>Freya goes over to the mini bar and pours herself and Klaus a drink. She hands him a glass and raises hers.</p>
<p>"To the kids. They actually paid attention to what we taught them." Freya toasts.</p>
<p>"To the kids." Klaus clinks his glass against Freya's and they both down their drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What'd you think of the latest monster? Also, just watched Legacies 3x05, was anyone else surprised Maya had a crush on Josie and not Hope? Let me know in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. FAMILY REUNIONS SUCK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Families are reunited, but not all reunions go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">FAMILY REUNIONS SUCK</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">CAMILLE'S OFFICE</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Inside Camille's office, she is sitting comfortably on her chair observing Landon pace back and forth, while talking about the latest defeated Malivore monster. "Is it weird that I was hoping one of the monsters that would appear would be an actual Minotaur?" Camille is about to answer when Landon continues. "It's by far my favorite mythical creature." Camille raises an eyebrow at this.</p><p>"Should I be concerned that you're favorite mythical creature is one that was rumored to eat the flesh of young men and women?" Camille questions.</p><p>"So you know the legend?" Camille nods her head yes. "Then you also know that because of the Minotaur's appearance it was left in the center of a Labyrinth, designed specifically so he could never escape. He never did anything wrong, he was just different, so they just sent him away." Landon explains with a sad expression on his face.</p><p>"You think because you're different that's why your mother gave you away." Camille deduces.</p><p>"You're pretty good at your job." Landon comments. Camille smiles at the compliant for a moment before becoming serious again.</p><p>"We heard from Rebekah last night, she found your mom." Landon looks at Camille with a surprised expression. "It shouldn't be long before she brings her in." Landon takes a seat.</p><p>"Whoa." Is all Landon can think to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>FAST FORWARD</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Twenty minutes later Landon finishes his session with Camille. As he opens the door he sees Rafael about to knock. They greet each other briefly, and as Landon leaves Camille's office, Rafael enters it. Camille gestures him to sit down while she sits across from him. She then greets him with a smile. "Do you know why you're here today Raf?" Camille asks</p><p>"If I had to guess, to check in on me. I mean it's not everyday you meet long lost family members." Rafael answers.</p><p>"Yes, but that's not the only reason I'm checking in. Part of my job as councilor is to make sure the new students are adjusting well to their new environment. Especially those who had no idea they were supernatural in the first place." Camille explains.</p><p>"Besides the monster attacks, I'm adjusting pretty well. The pack treats me like family, made some non-werewolf friends, and I even have a girlfriend." </p><p>"That's great. Can I ask who the lucky girl is?" Camille asks as she takes a sip of her water.</p><p>"Hope." Raf answers, and Camille spits her water out. Rafael looks at her confused.</p><p>"As in Mikaelson?" Camille questions, Raf nods his head yes. "Does her dad know about you two?"</p><p>"I don't think so." Rafael answers still confused.</p><p>"Well, good luck when he does. You're gonna need it."</p><p>"Ok? Can I ask you something Mrs. O'Connell?" Raf asks.</p><p>"Of course you can ask me anything." Camille answers.</p><p>"How come you guys were only able to find just one living relative?" Camille is taken back by this question. "Not that I'm not grateful. I'm happy that there's someone out there that can tell us about our family history, but at the same time I'm kinda disappointed you guys couldn't find more." Rafael explains. Camille then has a sad expression on her face.</p><p>"I do know why we were only able to track a single member of your family, but I think it would be better if you heard from her." Camille states, and Rafael nods his head in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LANDON AND SEBASTIAN'S ROOM  </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Josie and Sebastian are laying down together in bed. Josie is reading one of Esther's grimoires while Sebastian is still sleeping. He sleeps a few moments more before he stirs awake. He looks over at Josie and smiles at her. He then wraps his arm around her and moves closer to her. "I must be losing my touch. I didn't think you'd wake so early after last night's activities." Sebastian leaves a trail of kisses down Josie's neck.</p><p>"You asked me for my help, this is what it looks like." Sebastian stops kissing Josie's neck and slightly sits up.</p><p>"Did you find something?" He asks.</p><p>"I think I might have found two memory recovery spells. I'm reading up on the first one now." Josie answers.</p><p>"What can you tell me about the one you're currently reading?" He questions.</p><p>"According to this grimoire, the spell allows one to regain previously sealed memories in a gradual manner. When cast upon, the target will bounce between reality and a dream state while remembering." Josie explains.</p><p>"That one sounds like it'll take long. What of the other one?" Sebastian questions.</p><p>"I haven't done much research on that one yet." Josie says with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks concerned.</p><p>"Nothing." She answers.</p><p>"I may have been put away in a box for some time, but I know when a woman says she's fine, she's actually not. Talk to me, please." Sebastian says softly. Josie closes the grimoire and places it beside her.</p><p>"These spells I found, were performed by some very powerful witches. I've never done anything like this." Josie turns to Sebastian. "Are you sure you still want me to do this? Because if I do the spell wrong..." Sebastian places a single finger over Josie's mouth.</p><p>"As I've told you a thousand times I trust you. You're more powerful than you believe yourself to be Josie." Josie smiles at this. "Now, I believe you've earned yourself a break Miss Laughlin." Sebastian positions himself on top of her. "You've been working very hard." Sebastian leans down and kisses Josie. Josie wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him closer to her. Their kiss turns heated, but before anything more can happen there's a knock on the door.</p><p>"Sorry for the interruption, but this is also my room, and I'd like to be in it every so often." Landon says from behind the door. Sebastian lets out an annoyed sigh.</p><p>"I hate sharing a room." Sebastian complains. Josie chuckles at this.</p><p>"I'll be out in a minute Lan." Josie says. Sebastian rolls off of Josie, she gets up and looks around for her clothes.</p><p>"I do hate seeing you go." Sebastian comments. Josie turns to him while putting on her pants.</p><p>"You do realize this is just a casual thing right?" Sebastian looks at her confused. "This thing we have, it isn't going to turn into something serious."</p><p>"Oh I do, doesn't mean I like seeing you leave any less. I enjoy your company, copulation or not." Josie hums at this. When she finds her shirt she puts it on and grabs the grimoire.<br/><br/>"See you later then." Sebastian waves goodbye and Josie opens the door, finding Landon waiting to come inside. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"No worries, I get it." Landon says. Josie offers him a smile then leaves the room. He closes the door behind her and turns around to a very naked Sebastian. "Dude!" Landon quickly covers his eyes. "Put some pants on!"</p><p>"You mortals and your decency." Landon doesn't respond and continues to cover his eyes. "You can look now. I've put on some pants." Landon uncovers his eyes, while Sebastian has covered his lower half, he's upper half is still exposed. Landon wraps his arms around himself.</p><p>"Could you put a shirt on too please. Your abs are making me feel bad about myself." Sebastian shakes his head and looks for a shirt.</p><p>"How was your session?" He asks.</p><p>"Fine." Landon heads towards his bed and sits down. "Apparently, Rebekah found my mother."</p><p>"Well that's good news isn't it?" Sebastian asks as he puts on a shirt.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet." Landon looks over at Sebastian. "Do you...do you remember your parents?" Landon asks. Sebastian gets quiet for a moment, then goes over to his bed and sits on it.</p><p>"I could never forget my parents, no matter how much time passes. When I was eight years old they sold me to a merchant ship. I hated that life, so every port we sailed to, I ran away. But the crew, they always found me again. And they devised very special punishments for me." <br/><br/>"I'm sorry that happened to you." Sebastian waves him off. "Did you ever see them again?"</p><p>"I did, when I was older. It was years later after I turned. Our ship had ported at my home town." Sebastian answers.</p><p>"What did you do? Did you talk to them?" Landon continues to question.</p><p>"No, when I arrived at my old home I saw that they had forgotten about me... they moved on. They had a new son, not much older than I was when I was sold. I was filled by so much rage I...I killed them." Landon looks at Sebastian with a shocked expression. "And I didn't stop there, I kept killing until I no longer felt that rage inside me. When it was all over my crew had given me a new name. Sebastian the Merciless." </p><p>"That got really dark, I...I don't know what to say to any of that." Landon says.</p><p>"Sorry about that my friend." Sebastian apologizes.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm suddenly less nervous about meeting my mom." Sebastian smiles at this.<br/><br/><br/><strong><span class="u">TWIN'S ROOM</span></strong></p><p> </p><p>          After leaving Sebastian's room, Josie makes her way down to her own room. When she unlocks the door and turns the knob, she is surprised to see both her sister and Hope sitting on her bed talking. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Lizzie says. Josie rolls her eyes and shuts the door behind her. "You've been spending quite some time with Sebastian, he must be a real master between the sheets." Lizzie teases.</p><p>"Please don't Lizzie." Hope says annoyed.</p><p>"Yes, please don't. Is that mine?" Josie gestures towards the package beside Hope. She nods her head yes and hands it to Josie. With a wave of her hand the package opens revealing another grimoire. "Thanks for grabbing this for me Hope."</p><p>"Still helping Sebastian?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Trying to." Josie answers.</p><p>"What's the matter? Distracted by all the hot sweaty sex you're having with him." Lizzie continues to tease.</p><p>"LIZZIE! SHUT UP!" Hope shouts, both twins look at her surprised. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Josie turns and opens it to reveal Rafael.</p><p>"Hey, is this a bad time?" Raf asks.</p><p>"No, just perfect actually." Hope stands and kisses Rafael in greeting. Josie is quick to turn away and walks towards her sister.</p><p>"You ok?" Lizzie asks concerned.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Josie says in return while opening the grimoire. Lizzie is about to say something, when two envelopes appear from the fire place and fly into the twin's hands. They open the letter to reveal an emergency Honor Council meeting in Hayley’s classroom. "Honor Council meeting." Josie says to Hope.</p><p>"Ok, we can walk together." Hope suggests.</p><p>"My sister is not going to walk into a meeting in clothes she wore the night before. Go on ahead, she'll meet you there." Lizzie says.</p><p>"But..." Hope starts but gets interrupted by Lizzie.</p><p>"I have spoken." Lizzie states. Hope has a regretful expression on her face.</p><p>"Come on, I'll walk you there." Raf says. He pulls her out of the twins room, and with a wave of her hand Lizzie shuts the door.</p><p>"She didn't mean to yell Liz." Josie says in defense of Hope.</p><p>"I know, doesn't mean I still can't be upset about it." Lizzie takes a deep breath in. "Alright, let's find you something to wear."</p><p> </p><p><strong> <span class="u">HAYLEY'S CLASSROOM<br/></span></strong> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>          Jed, Hope, and MG have just arrived at Hayley’s classroom. Hope tells the boys to go on ahead inside while she nervously awaits Josie’s arrival. A moment later she spots her with two cups of coffee in hand. “I figured the only reason for this morning was a lack of caffeine.” Josie hands one of the coffees to Hope.</p><p>"I’m really sorry about this morning Jo. I don’t know what came over me.” Hope begins to apologize. Josie places a on her cheek and Hope stops talking.</p><p>"Just please apologize. I know Lizzie can be a bit much sometimes, but she means well and she loves you.” Josie tells her.</p><p>"I love her too. I’ll find her as soon as this meeting is over.” Josie smiles at Hope and enters the classroom, Hope turns and joins her.</p><p>Inside the classroom, MG is standing up front, while Jed is sitting. Hope and Josie join him, as soon as they do the meeting begins.</p><p>"Welcome Honor Council members to the second Honor Council meeting. Today’s topic of discussion will be party planning, and coming up with a name for our group of superheroes.” MG says with a smile, while everyone else groans in frustration.</p><p>”Seriously.” Jed comments.</p><p>"I thought this was supposed to be an emergency meeting.” Hope groans.</p><p>"I’m gonna desiccate you, I’m really gonna do it this time.”  Josie states.</p><p>"Now hold up guys hear me out. Now we’ve been kicking monster ass this past week. I think we deserve to celebrate that.” MG begins.</p><p>"Ok, I’m listening.” Jed speaks.</p><p>"St. Patty’s day is next week, so why not have a St. Patrick’s day themed party.” Jed gasps at this.</p><p>"Maybe this Malivore guy can pop out a Leprechaun.” Jed says excitedly.</p><p>"Please don’t wish that upon us. That last monster was a real pain in the ass, I’d rather not have to deal with another.” Hope says.</p><p>"Yeah, but it was kinda worth it seeing your father smile after beheading it.” Josie comments.</p><p>"Yeah, I think he was just happy to kill something the old fashion way.” Hope adds.</p><p>"So, we in agreement, party tonight?” MG questions.</p><p>"Hell yeah.” Jed says excited. Hope and Josie nod their head in agreement.</p><p>"Great, on to the next order of business.  So I was thinking we could call ourselves...” MG makes a drumming noise. “The Avengers Squad."</p><p>"Yeah no." Jed stands. "I'm gonna gather the wolves so we can start setting up for this party. MG, I assume the vampire's will get the liquor as usual?" Jed turns to MG, he nods his head yes. "And Josie, you'll get the word out to the students." Josie nods her head yes. "Cool, then I'm out." Jed steps away from the desk and exits the classroom, Hope follows after him.</p><p>Josie stands and puts a comforting hand on MG's shoulders.</p><p>"Sorry buddy, but that name is already taken, by the Avengers.” MG is about to suggest another name when Josie raises her hand to stop him. “As well as the Justice League, Teen Titans, X-Men, The Runaways. Basically all the cool names you can think of have been taken." Josie pats him on the back and turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">HEADMASTER’s OFFICE</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"From what Marcel and I have been able to gather. That knife was last seen in fourteenth century France.” Elijah is explaining over FaceTime.</p><p>"It was said to have the power to save the world, or end all life as we know it. Because of this it was rumored to be guarded by a Gargoyle.” Marcel finishes explaining.</p><p>"Perhaps we should destroy it. Maybe then these creatures would stop trespassing onto our school.” Klaus suggests.</p><p>"Unfortunately, legend also says it’s indestructible.” Elijah adds.</p><p>"Of course it is.” Klaus let’s out a heavy sigh. “What about Malivore? Have you found anything about him?”</p><p>"Unfortunately no.” Marcel answers.</p><p>"Keep digging. Someone has to know who this Malivore is.” Klaus instructs. Elijah and Marcel nod their heads and Klaus ends the call.</p><p>Just as he ends the call Kol strolls into his office, and takes a seat across from Klaus.</p><p>"Hello brother. Did you miss me?” Kol asks, Klaus has an annoyed expression.</p><p>"You’re back. I thought you had run off after the first attack on the school.” Klaus says.</p><p>"For your information after the first attack, I decided to do some digging. I found it strange these creatures existed and even stranger that we couldn’t remember them.”</p><p>"What did you find?” Klaus asks as he leans in with interest. </p><p>"Originally I was looking for a spell that could wipe the existence of these monsters. I figured whoever cast such a spell must be more powerful than anyone we've ever known. Instead I found this spell." Kol takes a a grimoire from his bag and turns the pages. When he finds the pages he’s looking for, he slides it over to Klaus. “Apparently over a thousand years ago there were monsters. The most dangerous of them all were dragons. None of the three factions were a match for a dragon on their own, so they formed an unholy alliance. The Triad, one witch, werewolf, and vampire. They combined their blood, using black magic to create a Golem capable of consuming the dragons. They spelled the creature to have an insatiable hunger. Their spell also made it unable to harm witches, werewolves, or vampires. They named it Eater of the Dark.”</p><p>"Are you telling me Malivore is a Golem, a mud creature?” Klaus questions.</p><p>"Yes.” Kol answers.</p><p>"So how exactly did this Golem defeat these creatures?”</p><p>"It consumed them. It started with the dragons, then moved on to every other monster. Swallowing them into an endless space inside itself.” Kol replies.</p><p>"This is really good work brother.” Kol smiles at Klaus’ praise. “How did you come across this?”</p><p>"It belongs to the witch that was a part of the Triad. Her descendant gave it to me when she heard about my search.” </p><p>“Willingly?” Klaus questions, Kol nods his head yes. “Without violence, or threat of torture and death?”</p><p>"Apparently, after the Golem had done its duty, the Triad attempted to restore it back to mud. But, he betrayed his creators and ran off never to be seen again.” Kol explains.</p><p>"Ah, so the witch handed it over in hopes that we’d be the ones to destroy this pile of mud.” Klaus deduces.</p><p>"That sounds about right.” Kol comments. Klaus then receives a text message on his phone.</p><p>"It’s Haley. It seems she will be arriving with our guest of honor in an hour.” Klaus reads.</p><p>"Who is this guest and what makes them so honorable?” Kol asks.</p><p>"It would seem our old friend Lucien did not wipe out the Malraux pack as he thought he had.” Kol quirks an eyebrow at this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ONE HOUR LATER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Rafael, along with his parents wait patiently in Camille's office for their mysterious family member. Rafael is restless, his knee is shaking up and down. His mother tries her best to ignore it, but eventually gives in and places her hand over his knee, stopping it from shaking. She then gives him a look that says 'calm down.' They continue to wait until Camille and Klaus enter the room with Hayley and another woman behind them. "Lucia, Rafael, Walt. I'd like you to meet Keelin Malraux, your distant cousin." Klaus moves over and gestures towards Keelin. Lucia, Raf, and Walt stand, not making a move at first. A moment later Lucia steps up and extends her hand towards Keelin.</p><p>"My name's Lucia Waithe." She and Keelin shake hands, then she turns and gestures towards the rest of her family. "My son Rafael." He waves at Keelin, she waves back. "And my husband Walt." He steps up and shakes Keelin's hand as well.</p><p>"It's so nice to meet you all." Keelin says.</p><p>"Now that introductions have been made, we're going to leave you to catch up. If you need anything just send Rafael to find one of us." Camille instructs.</p><p>"Thank you." Keelin says. Everyone leaves to give the reunited family some privacy. "So, Hayley tells me you had no idea of your lineage, is that true?" Keelin asks.</p><p>"Yes." Lucia answers as she sits. Once she's seated everyone else joins her. "I didn't even know werewolves actually existed. This never happened to anyone else in my family. I was the first, followed by my son."</p><p>"How is it we're related, but know nothing about you?" Rafael asks.</p><p>"My only guess is someone in our family left the pack. Who that could have been I have no idea. It's rare for a wolf to leave a pack, especially ours." Keelin explains.</p><p>"Why do you say that? Clearly you left." Walt asks.</p><p>"The pack I...we came from was one of the seven werewolf bloodlines. We were considered royalty." Keelin answers.</p><p>"You keep referring to them in a past tense. Why?" Rafael asks. Keelin has a saddened look on her face.</p><p>"No one told you?" Keelin asks.</p><p>"Told me what?" Raf questions.</p><p>"Our pack was wiped out over a decade ago. Until recently I thought I was the last." Raf and his family look at Keelin shocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">LATER THAT AFTERNOON  </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          After the family reunion, the family splits up. The Waithe's stay behind in Camille's office while Keelin wonders the halls of the Institute. She sees kids running around, teens of different factions getting along with each other. She looks on in amazement until Freya comes into view, scolding the children for running. It is then that Freya notices Keelin and walks over to her. Keelin gets nervous, and it only seems to grow worse the closer Freya gets. "Who are you, and how did you get inside this school?" Freya demands.</p><p>"Ah, I was uh." Freya stares at Keelin intensely. Keelin gulps. "I was invited...Hayley invited me." Keelin finally explains. Freya relaxes slightly.</p><p>"Oh, you're the wolf I tracked down." Freya realizes.</p><p>"And you're the witch that found me." Keelin says with a little more confidence. "I'm Keelin by the way. Sorry about being a nervous wreck earlier. You caught me by surprise with your intense glare." Keelin extends her hands towards Freya.</p><p>"Freya Mikaelson." Freya takes her hand and shakes it. "I hope I didn't scare you too much."</p><p>"Pshh, scared? Not me." Keelin says trying to sound tough. Freya simply quirks an eyebrow at her. "This is quite the school you have here. Kinda wish I had a school like this when I was younger."</p><p>"Yes, sometimes I still can't believe we managed to pull it off. Would you like a tour?" Freya asks.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>          Freya begins the tour.  She points out the classrooms and explains what is taught. She goes over the history of the school, and introduces Keelin to some of the students. The werewolves seem fascinated by Keelin and follow her around until they get distracted by a note that appears out of thin air. Keelin looks around and notices that some of the older students seem to be reading the same note. She looks to Freya with a questioning expression. "There's probably going to be a party tonight by the lake. The students sometimes throw them." Freya says with a shrug, Keelin looks at her in shock.</p><p>"You let the students throw parties?" Keelin questions.</p><p>"More like, we know no matter what we do, they'll find a way to party and drink. So it's better they do it here on school grounds than inside the city that's always filled with tourists." Freya explains.</p><p>"Wow, I really wish there was a school like this when I was younger." Keelin says as they continue their tour.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">CAFETERIA</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Josie is sitting in the cafeteria reading the grimoire she got that morning. She has a tray of food beside her that has remained untouched since she started. Sebastian strolls in the cafeteria and looks around until he spots Josie. He goes up to her table and sits beside her wrapping his arms around her. "I hear there's going to be a party tonight."</p><p>"You heard correctly." Josie verifies.</p><p>"Are we attending? And will there be alcohol?" Sebastian asks.</p><p>"There's always alcohol, as far as attending. That depends." Josie closes the grimoire and turns to Sebastian who looks at her questionably. "I did my research, and I'm kinda confident I can perform both spells. You just need to pick which one you want me to do and when."</p><p>"Well, you've already told me about the first. Tell me about the second."</p><p>"The second spell is Qetsiyah's Memory Restoration Spell. This one will work much faster than the first; however, it's a violent process. It'll be painful. Physically, possibly emotionally. Depending on the emotion attached with the memories." Josie explains.</p><p>"Patience hasn't always been my best virtue, so I'll go with the second spell. And you can work your magic on me tonight, after I've drowned myself in alcohol. Perhaps that will lessen the pain." Sebastian chooses.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea." Josie says.</p><p>"It'll be fine." Josie looks doubtful. "Look, it's been some time since I've attended a party and drank myself senseless. Besides we should celebrate this occasion. Me getting my memories back, you being the reason for it." Sebastian says in an attempt to convince Josie.</p><p>"Despite the fact that it may be too early to celebrate, it is your head I'll be messing with. So if this is what you want, then I guess we're attending a party." Sebastian raises his hands in victory. "But, no excessive drinking. I can't have you passing out in the middle of the spell." Josie states sternly.</p><p>"I promise." Sebastian kisses her to seal the promise.</p><p>"Good, you'll also have to find something green to wear." Sebastian looks at Josie confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TEACHER'S LOUNGE</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>"So, what did you think of them?" Freya asks Keelin.</p><p>"They seem like good people. I do feel bad about the way Lucia and Raf found out about their heritage. No one deserves to find out that way." Keelin answers.</p><p>"Unfortunately, it's becoming more and more common." Keelin shakes her head at this while taking a sip of her coffee. "Do they know what happened to your pack?"</p><p>"Yeah, had to tell them when Rafael asked why I was the only living relative. Didn't feel right to keep it from them, or lie." Keelin replies.</p><p>"Can I ask you a personal question?" Freya asks tentatively. </p><p>"You wanna know how I survived?" Keelin questions, Freya shakes her head yes. "I honestly don't know, my best guess...I stopped using my grandmother's maiden name when I left the pack."</p><p>"It's pretty unusual for a wolf to leave the pack." Freya states.</p><p>"Believe me, you're not the only one who thought I was unusual. Despite our nature, I never really got into the whole pack mentality. If I'm being honest, I always hated the fact that I was born a wolf. All I ever wanted was to be normal, even went as far as altering my genetics a bit to live a normal life." Freya looks at her confused. "Long story short I dated an orthopedic surgeon. We went on a hike one morning, and in an attempt to show off I broke my ankle. She wanted to help with the recovery process only to find that it had healed the next day. She freaked out and broke up with me. After that I broke into a hospital lab and found a way to slow down my healing."</p><p>"Impressive." Freya says impressed. After a moment her face turns serious. "Does that mean you won't be sticking around?"</p><p>"As happy as I am to have found family, no I don't think I can stick around. I like the life I've built for myself." Keelin answers</p><p>"But you don't love it, because despite your alteration you're still a wolf. You still shift under the full moon. And you can never truly be yourself around other people because you'll always have to hide a part of yourself from them."</p><p>"Wow, that was...insightful." Keelin looks down at her coffee and taps on the cup nervously. Freya places a hand over hers, Keelin looks up at Freya surprised.</p><p>"I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't think you should have to hide who you truly are. I haven't known you long, but I can tell you're someone worth knowing." Freya's words put a smile on Keelin's face.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CAMILLE'S OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I thought this school was supposed to be safe for people like me." Rafael states to Camille.</p><p>"It is Raf." Rafael scoffs at this. "Look if you're referring to the monsters, we're doing the best we can. This is something new for all of us." Camille attempts to explain. </p><p>"This has nothing to do with the monsters. I know you guys are as clueless as the rest of us, and you're trying your best to figure it out." Rafael says.</p><p>"Then what's the problem? Why don't you feel safe in this school?" Camille asks.</p><p>"Keelin told us what happened to her family." Camille turns to Lucia. "What happened to her pack."</p><p>"It's not the first time something like this has happened. Apparently vampires have a history of killing off werewolves." Walt adds.</p><p>"Yes, I believe Klaus mentioned it before, but that was a long time ago..." Camille attempts to explain.</p><p>"What happened to our family happened almost ten years ago! And just last year a wolf was killed and branded by a crazy ass vampire purist! They even went after Hope, and she hadn't even activated her curse yet!" Rafael shouts</p><p>"We'll be disenrolling our son from this school. Please get the paperwork ready for us, we'll come by later." Walt turns to Rafael. "Start packing your stuff. The moment the paperwork's done we're leaving this place." The Waithe's stand and walk out of Camille's office. Once they exit they exit they go their separate ways. Halfway down the hall, Hope spots Rafael and walks up to him.</p><p>"Hey, how did everything go?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Is it true there's a party tonight?" Rafael asks instead of answering.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a St. Patrick's Day theme." Hope answers.</p><p>"Good, I need to blow off some steam." Rafael walks around Hope and heads off to his dorm.</p><p>"Guess it didn't go so well." Hope says to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">LATER THAT NIGHT, COMMON ROOM</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Landon is sitting in the common room writing in his journal. He seems to be the only one present. He's listening to music on a high volume, so he doesn't hear Lizzie approaching him. She places her hand on his knee and he jumps up frightened. "It's just me, calm down. I could hear your music blaring so I knew I couldn't call out to you." Landon calms down, he removes his headphones and looks up at Lizzie. Noticing she's decked out in green. </p><p>"I take it you're going to the party." Landon guesses.</p><p>"Yeah, so is Sebastian. Why aren't you going with him?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"I don't really do parties. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a social guy." Landon says.</p><p>"Then you can just stick with me. I only socialize with people I actually like, and...there will be alcohol. You can't tell me you don't need a drink after all this crap with monsters." Lizzie offers.</p><p>"You probably should have led with that." Lizzie chuckles at that. "You like me?" Lizzie looks confused by Landon's question. "You said you only social with people you like."</p><p>"Well, you're a fellow Star Wars fan, and..." Lizzie takes a deep breath in. "You didn't run away when I was losing control of my magic, or make fun of me. So, that makes you ok in my book Landon Kirby." Landon smiles at this. "So, what do you say? Come to the party with me?" Landon is about to answer when they hear a door burst open. They both leave to investigate and see Rebekah carrying an unconscious woman over her shoulder. "Who is that?"</p><p>"I think that might be my mother." Lizzie turns to Landon in shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>"You and Marcel truly are a match made in heaven." Caroline says while looking at the woman Rebekah brought in.</p><p>"In my defense I did try to be civil with the woman. But the moment I mentioned her son, her whole demeanor changed. She brought me to her home when she was done with work, shortly after she tried to drug me. When she realized it didn't work she started throwing punches, and using anything she could get her hands on as a weapon. I mean just look at what she did to my blouse." Rebekah gestures over her blouse, which is both torn and bloodied. </p><p>"Let me guess, you got angry and knocked her out." Klaus finishes.</p><p>"She's lucky I didn't kill her." Rebekah states. Suddenly the door opens and every turns to see Landon.</p><p>"Landon." Caroline calls, but Landon ignores her and approaches the woman. He sweeps his eyes over her face, then pulls out his journal from his bag. He takes out the picture of himself and his mom and holds it out in front of him.</p><p>"It's her. It's my mom." Landon says more to himself.</p><p>"Well I did my part. I believe you two can handle it from here." Rebekah says as she walks out.</p><p>As soon as she closes the door behind her, Landon's mother begins to stir awake. When she opens her eyes, she immediately recognizes she's in an unfamiliar place and sits up, looking around at her surroundings until her eyes land on Landon.</p><p>"Hi mom." Landon greets.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">THE LAKE</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Out by the lake, everyone seems to be enjoying the party. Some students are dancing to the music, others are keeping warm by the large bon fire, some are swimming in the lake. Josie is standing by a corner keeping to herself, with a drink in hand. She's observing Sebastian playing beer pong, she laughs each time he shouts in victory. She turns when she hears footsteps approaching, and smiles when she sees it's Hope. "Hey." Josie greets.</p><p>"Hey, where's Lizzie?" Hope asks.</p><p>"She's nearby, she'll be here soon. Did you apologize?" She asks.</p><p>"Yes, I even included baked goods." Josie smiles at that. She then notices Rafael shotgunning a beer while the rest of his pack cheers him on. When he is finished he tosses the can and asks for another one and repeats the process.</p><p>"Is Rafael ok? He's chugging those beers like there water." Josie notices.</p><p>"I could say the same about your boyfriend." Hope says while looking over at Sebastian chugging down a cup of beer.</p><p>"Depending how things go, this might be the last time he gets to enjoy a decent drink." Josie replies.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Hope asks as she turns back to Josie.</p><p>"I think I found a way to unjumble his memories, the only problem is I've never done the spell. So, if it doesn't work I may end up frying his brain instead of restoring his memories." Josie explains.</p><p>"Then why bother doing the spell. Just have one of my aunts do it for you, you know they'd do it if you asked." Hope asks.</p><p>"I told him that, but besides Landon I'm the only other person he trusts, so he insisted I do it." Josie responds.</p><p>"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Lizzie says as she walks up to them. She then notices Rafael and Sebastian drinking excessively. "Uh, what's up with your boyfriends drinking like there's no tomorrow? And speaking of boyfriends, where's mine?" Hope and Josie point behind themselves at MG doing a keg stand. Lizzie let's out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">HEADMASTER'S OFFICE </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? Where am I?" The unknown woman asks.</p><p>"My name is Klaus Mikaelson, you are currently in my school. This..." Klaus gestures towards Caroline. "Is Caroline Forbes, and this young gentlemen is your son Landon Kirby." Klaus places his hands on Landon's shoulders.</p><p>"I don't have a son." The woman states.</p><p>"According to this picture." Klaus takes the picture from Landon, he's about to protest when Klaus raises his hand to silence him. "You are." He shows the woman the photograph, she looks back and forth between the picture and Landon without showing any emotions.</p><p>"Now..." Klaus looks at the picture briefly and hands it back to Landon. "Seylah, I have some questions and I believe you have the answers."</p><p>"What makes you think I'd tell you a damn thing? Or that I would believe that boy is my son. He could have gotten that picture from anywhere, anyone." Seylah asks.</p><p>"Because he's the reason we found you in the first place. We used a mixture of his blood and magic to find you." Seylah doesn't have a look of disbelief, or shock upon hearing this information. "And based on the lack of surprise on your face, and the fact you went toe to toe against my sister. You know about us, the supernatural. Which means you may even know about Malivore." There's a slight shock on her face at the mention of Malivore, but Seylah quickly schools her features.</p><p>"Landon took a knife from us, ever since then it's been like a beacon. Monsters have been coming to the school in search of it. We've defeated each one that's stepped foot inside the school, but we can't keep doing that forever. We need to stop them and the only way to stop them is to stop Malivore." Caroline explains.</p><p>"They only seem to be after the knife now, but if they were to get their hands on it...something tells me Malivore will come after your son next, so please tell us what you know so we can protect the students of this school. So we can protect your son."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>THE LAKE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Hope, Josie, and Lizzie are in their own corner enjoying themselves. While Hope and Lizzie are talking, Josie looks over at the beer pong table and sees Sebastian walking away from it. She takes a step in his direction when she sees him accidently bump into Rafael. He quickly apologizes, but Rafael shoves him to the ground. Josie immediately runs to Sebastian's side. Hope and Lizzie turn around to see what's going on. Sebastian manages to stand on his own, but Josie holds his arm to steady him. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" Sebastian asks angrily. </p><p>"You, you and the rest of your kind are my problem!" Raf shouts, Jed immediately runs to his side.</p><p>"Raf, I know you've had a lot to drink, but you can't say things like that." Jed says.</p><p>"How can you defend him?" Raf asks.</p><p>"Cause, while he might be drunk, he didn't bump into you on purpose. He even apologized for it, so just let it go." Jed tells him.</p><p>"Let it go? Just like you all of let go of the fact that vampires use to kill our kind by the packs?" Rafael questions.</p><p>"Look man." Rafael turns to MG. "I know out of the three factions, vampires probably have the worst history, but I promise you none of the vampires here would ever hurt you, or anyone one else in the pack."</p><p>"What about the vampire from last year?" Rafael asks, MG goes silent.</p><p>"He was a ninety year old vampire, with a fifty year old grudge." Hope says softly in an attempt to calm Rafael. "I don't know what happened in Camille's office, but I promise you you're safe in this school." Hope finishes.</p><p>"So you're on their side too." Raf scoffs.</p><p>"If you have a problem with vampires, then you have a problem with me." Raf goes silent. "In case you've forgotten I have vampire blood running through my veins, when I die I'll become a vampire just like them." Hope gestures towards the vampires. Rafael remains quiet. "Like I said before you're safe here, but if you keep talking that way your life at this school will not be pleasant. So either work through whatever it is that's going on in that head of yours, or leave the school." </p><p>Rafael looks down at the ground. Jed places a hand on his shoulder and suggest he go back to his dorm. Hope turns around to see Josie checking on Sebastian.</p><p>"You ok?" Josie asks.</p><p>"Yes, unfortunately though I've sobered up." Sebastian says.</p><p>"Well, we've got another hour or two before Klaus crashes the party. But if we stay I'm not gonna want to do the spell tonight." Josie tells Sebastian.</p><p>"The turnip took the fun out of this party with his hatred of vampire's, let's just go do the spell and get it over with." Sebastian replies.</p><p>"Let me just say goodbye." Josie turns and walks towards Hope and Lizzie. "I'm taking off, see you guys tomorrow."</p><p>"Getting back in the sheets with teen Dracula." Lizzie teases, Josie shakes her head at her sister and turns and leaves.</p><p>"Be careful Josie!" Hope shouts.</p><p>"I will." Josie says over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>LANDON/SEBASTIAN'S ROOM</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we were doing the spell?" Sebastian asks Josie confused.</p><p>"We are, I thought it would be best if we did it in your room. It's private and no one but Landon can walk in on us." Josie explains.</p><p>"Smart, beautiful, and powerful. I may just fall in love with you Josette Saltzman." Sebastian flirts.</p><p>"Don't start going soft on me." Josie mutters a spell under her breath and waves her hands over the room. Sebastian jumps at the sound of the lock locking the door. "Alright, the door is secure and I've placed a silencing spell inside the room."</p><p>"You don't have to go to such lengths to have me, I'm all yours." Sebastian continues to flirt.</p><p>"You sure you're sober?" Sebastian simply shrugs his shoulders and Josie shakes it off. "Remember this is going to be painful, so if it feels like too much you need to tell me."</p><p>"I'm going to be fine." Sebastian attempts to take hold of Josie's hand, but Josie takes a step back from him.</p><p>"I'm serious Sebastian." He raises his hands in surrender.</p><p>"I promise I will tell you if the pain is too much for me to handle." Sebastian promises.</p><p>"Good, now I need you to relax." Sebastian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. After a moment he breathes out and allows his shoulders to slump over.</p><p>"Alright, I'm relaxed." Sebastian says.</p><p>          Josie let's out a breath and raises her right hand. She begins to siphon from the floor and concentrates on Sebastian.  At first nothing happens, but then Sebastian begins to shake his head left and right. He starts feeling physical pain in his head as flashes from his past begin to surface. <em>He sees himself feeding on a small colony. He then sees a young blonde witch, they seem to be in love</em>.</p><p>"Cassandra." Sebastian says. Josie looks at him curiously, but continues the spell.</p><p><em>          Sebastian continues to see himself feeding on the colonist, then he sees them holding a town meeting. His memory then flashes forward to Cassandra summoning a monster</em>. The pain in his head begins to increase as he remembers more. <em>He sees the monster killing the colonist, it then makes it's way over to Cassandra's cottage</em>.</p><p>"No, no." Sebastian says. Josie has a worried look on her face, but she continues.</p><p>
  <em>Sebastian sees Cassandra cast a spell to desiccate him, as he's desiccating he sees the monster tear her limb from limb. </em>
</p><p>"CASSANDRA!" Sebastian shouts. He slides off his bed and falls to his knees, tears in his eyes. "Cassandra." Sebastian says again as he slumps over and begins to cry.</p><p>Josie is surprised by this, but quickly goes to his side. She kneels beside him and takes him into her arms, as she holds him close he continues to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>HEADMASTERS OFFICE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"When I finished my service in the Army, I was recruited by an intelligence organization." Seylah begins.<br/><br/>"You were in the Army?" Landon interrupts. Seylah goes silent and Klaus gives him a stern look. "Sorry."</p><p>"The States sounded like a better life. I didn't know what I was signing up for, but soon I learned that things like you exist in this world. My job was to keep the supernatural world a secret. Whenever a monster went bump in the night and risked exposing the truth, I tracked it down and brought it back to headquarters." Seylah continues.<br/><br/>"So you were a monster hunter?" Caroline asks.<br/><br/>"I guess you could say that." Seylah answers, then she turns to Klaus. "But your sister was a first for me. What is she? What are you?" Seylah asks.<br/><br/>"My sister and Caroline here are vampires, I'm a vampire/werewolf hybrid, and your son is a phoenix." Klaus answers. Seylah looks at Landon in shock.<br/><br/>"Took me by surprise too." Landon says.<br/><br/>"This headquarters, where is it?" Klaus asks.<br/><br/>"Sorry. You just seem morally inclined enough to do something stupid, and there's too much blood on my hands as it is." Seylah answers.</p><p>"I assure you love I have more blood on my hands than you, a thousand years worth of it to be exact." Klaus retorts. Seylah looks at him confused. Caroline clears her throat.</p><p>"You were saying." Caroline pushes.</p><p>"A few years in, I saw something I shouldn't. I became the hunted instead of the hunter."</p><p>"What exactly did you see?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"I wanted to know what was happening to the monsters. Because even though I spent all that time studying their every move, I couldn't remember them at all. So I started taking notes. I realized my memory was being erased. The question was: How?"</p><p>"Malivore." Klaus finishes.</p><p>"How is it you know about Malivore again?" Seylah questions.</p><p>"I stole a knife. And then I, like, um, woke it up or something. What's Malivore? I'm assuming you took notes on that as well." Landon answers.</p><p>"A hell dimension more or less." Klaus seems confused by Seylah's description of Malivore. Caroline notices his reaction but doesn't comment on it. "It consumes creatures and wipes their existence from the collective conscience. That knife you stole, is one of three keys keeping it contained. So, I suggest you forget you heard the name. Just like we forget anyone who's ever been there." Seylah stands to leave, but Landon takes hold of her hand to stop her.<br/><br/>"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You-you have to tell us more. I mean..." Landon starts, but is unable to finish. </p><p>"I don't know who your father is. My job was stressful, so I had flings to blow off steam. Got pregnant, and gave you away. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm not equipped to be a mother. Sorry, I was trying to give you a better life." Seylah takes her hand back and is about to leave, when Klaus vamp speeds in front of her.</p><p>"Unfortunately, he didn't have a better life. He jumped from foster home to foster home because each one was worst than the last. When he finally got tired of the system, he ran away. When we found him he was alone on the streets." Seylah turns away from Klaus. "Now I've been alive for a thousand years, I know when someone's lying, or not telling the whole story. So sit down and continue!" Klaus shouts. Landon seems surprised by his reaction. "You owe your son that much, especially if you plan on walking out of his life again." Klaus says more calmly.</p><p>Seylah turns and sits back down on the chair and faces Landon.</p><p>"The organization I used to worked for guards the portal to Malivore. When I realized I was having memory lapses, I started writing everything down. Drawing maps. I wrote about the creatures I captured and where I took them. Each entry ended there." Seylah continues.</p><p>"So where'd you take them?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"That's not important." Seylah states.</p><p>"That seems super important." Caroline retorts.</p><p>"Well, then I'm not gonna tell you. For your own good, believe me." Caroline is about to say something else when Klaus places a hand on her shoulder. "One day, I snuck in by myself. And what I found was a...a black pit, locked away." Klaus seems even more confused by Seylah's description than he was previously.</p><p>"Is that suppose to be a metaphor or something?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"Oh, no. It's an actual pit, filled with...tar, uh, or something." Seylah says.</p><p>"I hear when Malivore consumes a monster, it gets swallowed into an endless space." Klaus comments.</p><p>"It's true, I should know. I've been there." Everyone looks at Seylah surprised. "When my former employers discovered that I was trying to remember the things they made me forget, they tossed me into the pit."</p><p>"So how are we having this conversation?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't even know how long I was in Malivore, only that I felt isolated and alone. And then, one day, I found myself back here. I woke up in the middle of nowhere, covered in mud, absolutely no idea how I got there. Turns out two years had gone by, but there was a bright side. No one I worked for remembered me." Seylah replies.</p><p>"So you were free." Caroline comments.</p><p>"I wouldn't go that far, because there was also a catch. I was pregnant." Everyone, especially Landon, looks at her more shocked than they were before. </p><p>"So, you really have no idea who my father is." Landon says sadly. Seylah shakes her head no.</p><p>"After I gave birth to you it was easier to leave you in a small basket on the steps of a local church. I spent the next few years trying to stay off the grid, remain erased. I can't be your mother, not in the way you need me to be. I'm sorry." Seylah stands. "That's everything I know, do not come looking for me again." Seylah states before walking out the door.</p><p>Caroline and Klaus look over at Landon whose staring at the empty door his mother just walked out of. Tears are threatening to spill from his eyes, but he fights them back and stands up.</p><p>"Well, that family reunion sucked." Landon turns towards Caroline and Klaus. "I'm gonna head back to my room now."</p><p>"Landon." Klaus calls. "I'm sorry about how all this turned out. This isn't what I wanted for you."</p><p>"Thanks, and thanks for what you said when she tried to leave the first time. It meant a lot." Landon says.</p><p>"If you want to talk, my office is always open." Landon offers a small smile and walks out of Klaus' office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>OUT IN THE HALLWAY</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>          Hope and Lizzie have just gotten back from the party. Their both feeling buzzed and laughing in the hallway. Their heading in the direction of the dorms when Lizzie spots Seylah walking towards them. She stops in her tracks, Hope stopping along with her. She watches as Seylah passes them and heads towards the front door. "Who was that?" Hope asks.</p><p>"That was Landon's mom. I guess things didn't go well with her." Lizzie answers.</p><p>"Things didn't go so well for Raf either if his outburst tonight is any indication." Hope comments.</p><p>"From what I heard things went well. He and his family got along with their long lost relative." Lizzie says.</p><p>"Then what happened?" Hope asks.</p><p>"Apparently he's from the Malraux pack, my guess is she told him what happened and that set him off." Lizzie shrugs.</p><p>"Damn. I almost feel bad for getting upset with him." Lizzie turns to Hope and quirks an eyebrow. "I said almost." Lizzie smiles at that.</p><p>She's about to continue walking towards the dorms when she spots Landon. She notices he's walking with his head down, and he's wiping his nose with his jacket.</p><p>"Landon?" She calls. He looks up at her, then he looks down to the floor.</p><p>"Hey Lizzie. Now's not a good time..." Landon starts.</p><p>"What happened?" Lizzie asks as she approaches him. He doesn't say anything, just continues to look down. She places both hands on his cheek and lifts his head up to face her. "I saw your mom leave. Are you ok?" At the mention of his mother he begins to sob.</p><p>"She-she...she doesn't want me. She wants nothing to do with me." Landon then bursts into tears and Lizzie pulls him into a tight embrace. Unbeknownst to her, MG is watching the interaction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>HEADMASTER'S OFFICE</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"What was with your reaction to the way Seylah described Malivore. It seemed like you knew something." Caroline asks Klaus.</p><p>"Kol came to me earlier. Turns out he had been doing research of his own. He told me that Malivore was a Golem created by the three factions to protect them from all the other creatures. Yet when Seylah described Malivore he was nothing more than a tar pit. What happened between then and now? And if he's no longer a Golem, how are both humans and monsters still being forgotten?" Klaus asks.</p><p>"I don't know. What I do know is we know more now than we did before. And I consider that a win. We should celebrate." Caroline says cheerfully.</p><p>"I don't know. I still have to deal with the Rafael situation." Klaus says.</p><p>"What happened?" Caroline asks.</p><p>"Upon learning what happened to the rest of his family he snapped at Camille, and now his parents are threatening to disenroll him from school." Klaus answers.</p><p>"While that is a serious issue, it's one that can wait until morning." Caroline moves closer towards Klaus. "Come on. Let's hit the town. Eat, drink, listen to Jazz. I'll even dance with you." Klaus perks up at this.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this sounded like a date." Klaus observes.</p><p>"So what if it was? It's no fair the kids get to have all the fun." Caroline says. Klaus stands and is face to face with Caroline.</p><p>"I'd say I'm fine with that, so long as you were. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for." Klaus says sincerely.</p><p>"You're not." Caroline says.</p><p>"Then lead the way love." Caroline smiles at this. She turns to exit the office with Klaus walking beside her hand in hand. </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/><br/> <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, since this fic is nearing it's end, I've been thinking for my next fic I'd do a soulmate au. It's the only one I haven't done. What do you all think? Let me know in the comments, as well as what you thought of this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my latest fic, please let me know what your thoughts are so far in the comments. And just a heads up it will probably be a while before I upload a new chapter, so please don't expect another chapter right away.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>